volvi
by powerdark
Summary: Butch a se fue dejo atras todo lo que para el significa algo,ahora volvio para decirle al amor de su vida lo que siente ¿que pasara si esa persona ya no esta disponible?, peor aun, ¿que pasaria si esta con su mejor amigo? -tu sabias que yo tambien la queria-
1. Butch

-bienvenido a casa hijo- dijo un hombre alto y con musculos bien definidos, tenia una camiseta negra y unos pantalones, su nombre era Him, estaba cargando unas cajas con muchas cosas en ellas.

-es bueno volver- le contesto Butch con una sonrrisa de medio lado mirando la casa, era justo como la recordaba antes de haberse mudado y eso le gustaba.

-y que lo digas- le contesto su padre dejando las cajas en el suelo y quitandose el sudor de la frente, en ese momento entro una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos hermozamente azules, ella traia unas cajas mas pequeñas, su nombre era Pamela.

-esto era lo ultimo- dijo la mujer acomodandose el cabello, Butch busco entre las cajas hasta encontrar algunas que tenian su nombre, las junto y las lebanto como si nada.

-voy a mi habitacion- les dijo a sus padres y subio las escaleras, sus padres lo miraron y sonrrieron.

-¿quieres que te muestre el lugar?- le pregunto su padre mirando como subia las escaleras.

-se que han pasado 5 años pero no e olvidado mi propia casa- les contesto ofendido abriendo una puerta.

entro y miro todo a su alrededor, era una habitacion igual a cualquier otra de la casa, estaba pintado de verde y tenia uno que otro rayon con plumon negro, habia varios estantes a lo largo de una pared, y los muebles completamente vacios, incluso a la cama le faltaban las sabanas, dejo las cajas y comenzo a habrirlas.

Saco los trofeos de futbol, lucha, karate, atletismo, basquetbol, beisbol, y una variedad mas de deportes, comenzo a ponerlos en los estantes.

Cuando termino se alejo un poco para verificar que todo estaba en orden, sonrrio ante su trabajo y siguio con su ropa, esterio, discos, posters de deportistas o alguna que otra banda y finalmente las fotografias.

Era un album realmente grande y lleno de puras fotografias de el principalmente, paso las paginas mirando cada una a detalle, hay estaba en su primer torneo de Karate, despues estaba mostrandole un perrito a su mama suplicandole que lo dejara conservarlo, siguio mirando las fotos hasta que encontro una de el y una niña de unos aproximadamente 8 años.

La niña traia una gorra que le quedaba algo grande, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era negro unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca con una estrella verde en el centro, despues estaba el mostrando el simbolo de paz con una amplia sonrrisa mostrando sus dientes.

Continuo con las fotos y encontro otra, la misma chica pero esta vez con el y otro chico a lo 11 años, el chico traia una gorra roja y su cabello era naranja y sus ojos eran rojos, ella tenia a ambos chicos agarrados por el cuello y los dos estaban sonrojados mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿nervioso?- pregunto su madre quien estaba recargada en la puerta mirando a su hijo, en cuanto Butch la escucho cerro el album de golpe, su madre solto una risita.

-¿deveria?- le respondio con confianza Butch levantandose de la cama.

-la cena esta lista- le dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza dandole a entender que no se tardara -si no te apresuras tu padre no te dejara nada-

En cuanto escucho eso Butch salio disparado hacia el comedor y comenzo a comer muy rapidamente al igual que su padre su madre los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras ella comia a su ritmo.

el padre de Butch iba a tomar una piesa de carne pero Butch fue mas rapido y lo tomo antes -oye eso es mio malcriado- le dijo su padre tratando de quitarle el pedaso.

-ni hablar, necesito reponer fuersas, alguien tiene que ser el hombre de la casa abuelo- le dijo a su padre mordiendo el pedaso y jalando con la cabeza, su padre hizo lo mismo hasta que la fuerza fue tal que ambos salieron disparados a diferentes direcciones y el pedaso de carne volo por los aires.

Pamela miro el trozo bolar y lo tomo con sus palillos, ambos la vieron sonrrientes esperando a que les diera el pedaso, en eso ella se lo come de un bocado

-rico- dijo la madre despues de pasarse el bocado, ambos la veian con brillos verdes en los ojos y solo se podia ver su silueta completamente oscura, y ella sonrrio -¿acaso era tan importante ese pedaso?- pregunto, ambas figuras acintieron seriamente.

-en ese caso, ya que era tan importante yo me comere las demas- dijo tomando el plato y comiendose todos los pedasos de carne.

-NOOO- gritaron ambos comenzando a golpear el suelo derramando lagrimas en forma de cascada por los ojos.

pasaron unas horas y todo estaba limpio, la madre de Butch fue a desempacar las cosas de su habitacion, su padre estaba acomodando las cosas en el pequeño dollo de la familia que tenian en la casa y Butch estaba lavando los platos.

-mañana es un dia importante- dijo su madre mirando a su hijo, el volteo a verla y le sonrrio muy feliz -mañana comienza la escuela ¿estas nervioso?-Butch nego con la cabeza.

Nervioso no era la palabra emocionado lo describia mejor y su madre pudo notarlo -simpre me pregunte porque la niña Matsubara y tu eran tan unidos- le dijo su madre.

Butch no perecio captar al instante pero en cuanto lo hizo un fuerte sonrojo se le vino a la cara tan rapido como si le ubieran lanzado un bala de pintura directo a la cara, su madre rio.

-bueno era de esperar ¿no?, a fin de cuentas era mi mejor amiga- le contesto Butch algo apenado colocando un plato en el lugar para que se secaran, su madre lo miro con una sonrisa.

-sabes que no me refiero a eso Butch- le dijo su madre picara, haciendo que Butch se sonrojara mas violentamente que hace un momento, su madre se hacerco mas y comenzo a ayudarle con los platos.

-debo recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no es cierto?- su madre acintio seriamente -entonces lo hare- dijo Butch relajado pero decidido.

-asi se habla, ve a dormir- e indico su madre el la obedecio sin reprochar cerro la puerta y saco el album abriendolo en una fotografia, estaban el y los otros abrazados con una mirada triste, la sabo del album y la miro por atras, tenia algo escrito que habia olvidado:

_"Butch, Kaoru y Brick, no te olvidaremos, y esperaremos con ancias tu regreso _

_te quieren Kaoru y Brick _

_P.D. Te veremos algun dia, es una promesa"_

-y esta a punto de cumplirse- murmuro guardando la foto debajo de su almohada y se durmio profundamente.

* * *

-muy bien chicos prestenme atencion almenos por ahora- todos los estudiantes estaban por asi decirlo "cada loco con su tema" y voltearon a ver al profesor esperando que dijera algo para volver con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

-Tendran un nuevo compañero, adelante pasa- en cuanto entro comenzaron los murmullos pero le dio poca importancia.

-Mi nombre es Butch Him, no quiero problemas el primer dia ¿quieren?- a muchos les parecio divertido, mientras que a otros les cayo mal inmediatamente

-Busca un aciento donde quieras a mi me pagan ustedes aprendan o no- Butch ignoro el comentario y se sento en ese momento todas las chicas del salon lo rodearon.

-presumido- murmuro un chico apoyandose en la silla de una chica que traia unos audifonos y escribia en una libreta -¿que te parece a ti kaoru?- le pregunto a la chica, Kaoru alzo la vista y separo su auricular dejandolos en su cuello -hablo del chico nuevo-

-¿hay un chico nuevo?- el chico señalo al monton de "admiradoras" Kaoru alcanzo a ver al chico por un momento luego se encojio de hombros y siguio escribiendo.

-me parece un chico como cualquier otro, talvez con problemas de hormonas al ver a la cantidad de chicas que junto- el chico miro con envidia a Butch.

-tu novio tambien tiene problemas y sigues con el - le dijo el chico para molestarla.

-su club de fans sigue persiguiendolo- le dijo como si nada.

-¿no te molesta?-

-conosco de toda mi vida, se de lo que es capas y no me asusta- le respondio mientras seguia escriviendo.

En eso la campana se escucha y todos salen del salon Butch sonsiguio que todas las locas se fueran a sus clases y lo dejaran, caminaba distraidamente por los pasillos, un chico corria por el mismo lugar, Butch no lo vio y ambos chocaron, varios papeles volaron por los airles.

-lo lamento- dijo el pelinaranja juntando rapido todos los papeles desesperadamente.

-no te preocupes tambien fue mi culpa- dijo Butch ayudandolo con los papeles -¿porque la prisa?-

-por eso- dijo señalando a un monton de chicas corriendo como endemoniadas por los pasillos.

-entra aqui- le dijo y el rojito lo obedecio entrando al armario del conserje, justo cuando las "fans" se acercaban.

-¿has visto al chico mas lindo del mundo?- le pregunto una de todas las chicas que parecia ser la presidenta del club de fans.

-se fue por haya- las chicas no lo pensaron dos veces y todas salieron corriendo a buscarlo.

-despejado- le informo y abrio el armario, el pelirojo salio algo agitado

-gracias viejo te debo una- le contesto el chico

-no hay problema, soy Butch- se presento, el chico se quedo mudo y lo miro un momento.

-Butch ¿Butch Him?- pregunto el chico, Butch se le quedo viendo un segundo

-¿Brick?- le reconocio Butch y ambos sontieon tomaron su mano y se abrazaron.

-cuanto tiempo hermano- dijo N¿Brick mirandolo con una enorme sonrrisa

-no tieness idea-

-¿cuando volviste?-

-ayer, no pude decirles porque tube que ayudar a desempacar y ya que peri el contacto con ustedes pensaba ir a buscarlos a sus casas-

-eso ubiera sigo genial- le dijo Brick entusiasmado, realmente no podia creer que lo tubiera delante suyo.

-¿que hay de Kaoru?- a Brick se le iluminaron extrañamente los ojos en cuanto menciono a la pelinegra, aparto la mirada para que no lo notara pero era muy tarde.

-bien, aun estoy con ella, ya debio de haber salido de la calse de arte- Butch se quedo estetico y Brick lo noto -¿que te pasa? ¿todo esta bien?-

-yo estaba hay-

-¿no la viste?- le pregunto, el nego con la cabeza sintiendose pesimo

-talvez ya me olvido- dijo desanimado, Brick se sintio mal por su amigo pero despues se rio.

-¿bromeas? hablamos de ti tido el tiempo- lo animo -talvez solo no te reconocio, a mi me costo trabajo y mira que choque contra ti- Butch se echo a reir en eso se volvio a escuchar una campana.

-rayos voy tarde ¿te veo para el almuerso?- le pregunto conmenzando a habanzar

-claro nos vemos- le contesto comenzando a caminar el tambien


	2. Kaoru

Brick escucho que Butch le contesto, pero vio la hora y comenzo a correr dejando solo polvo a su paso,a lo lejos comenzo a ver que su profesor de Historia estaba a punto de entrar y acelero el paso, su profesor abrio la puerta, Brick entro tan rapido que nisiquiera se dio cuenta el hombre. Cuando su profesor entro el ya estaba sentado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-hoy trabajaran en parejas en lo que paso a revisar la tarea- todos se juntaron en parejas, Brick seguia tratando de acomular el oxigeno perdido en sus pulmones, en ese momento una chica se sento frente a el.

-¿te persiguieron otra vez?- le pregunto pero su tono fue mas como una afirmacion que como una pregunta, Kaoru seguia escribiendo tan rapido como podia en su cuaderno.

-en realidad me encontre con Butch- le conto felizmente recuperandose por completo, Kaoru dejo de escribir y lo miro atonita

-¿que has dicho?¿Butch volvio?- le pregunto levantandose de su aciento apoyandose contra la mesa, Brick miro hacia otro lado ya que su cara estaba serca de los pechos de ella.

-lo vi hace un momento, le pedi que almorzara con nosotros espero no te moleste- le dijo volviendo a la normalidad, ella se cruzo de brazos seriamente, se sento y agacho la cabeza.

-hablamos de Butch, por supuesto que no me importa ¿porque lo haria?-le pregunto mirando a Brick con una sonrrisa

-sabia que dirias eso- Kaoru se rio y comenzo a escribir de nuevo, Brick le quito el cuaderno y comenzo a escrivir el muy rapidamente tratando de igualar su caligrafia.

-oye devuelvemelo aun no termino- le pidio nerviosa ya que el profesor casi la nombraba, pero Brick siguio escribiendo despreocupado

-terminaste- le devolvio su cuaderno con la tarea terminada perfectamente, ella lo miro negando con la cabeza algo molesta pero manteniendo su sonrrisa.

-tu terminanste... gracias aun asi- Brick sonrio al escuchar eso y miro a otro lado sonrojado, en ese momento mencionaron el nombre de Kaoru y se lebanto a entregar el cuaderno.

* * *

Despues de unas horas todos habian salido a almorzar, Butch salio de la clase de literatura como un zombie, se dirigio diractamente a la parte de atras de la institucion donde habia varios arboles donde algunos iban a relajarse, Butch comenzo a caminar, despues de un momento vio a lo lejos la silueta de una chica sentada en una mesa, la brisa hizo que las hojas de los arboles cayeran, la chica lo miro, el de inmediato se sonrojo al mirar los verdes ojos de Kaoru mirandolo fijamente, el inconcientemente camino hacia ella quien bajo de la mesa y se quedo parada sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos aun abansando, en ese momento ambos se fueron acercando lentamente, ambos cerraron los ojos, el cabello de Kaoru le hacia cosquillas en la naris, entonces, sucedio, Kaoru le dio un gran golpe en la cara mandandolo a estrellarse contra un arbol.

-¿cual es tu problema?- le pregunto sobando el enorme chichon -¿es asi como me recibes?

-lo dices como si te hubiera bisto hace solo cinco minutos- le contesto molesta cruzandose de brazos -casi ni te reconoci idiota-

Butch la mito molesta y se lebanto corrio hacia ella levantando su puño directo a la cara, ella solo movio un poco la cabeza evitando el golpe, Butch quedo sorprendido, Kaoru se bufo de el, aprovechando le dio la vuelta y le pateo la espalda, Butch cayo al suelo de cara, ella tomo sus manos y se sento ariba de el -parece que haberte ido no sirvio de mucho-

-no eres el unico que siguio entrenanto- le dijo victoriosa.

-quitate de encima, pesas- se quejo moviendose exageradamente tratando de tirarla, ella se comenzo a reir, Butch escucho esa risa que representaba total alegria y no finjida como lo habia echo millones de veces cuando eran niños, como en los viejos tiempos cuando el decia una tonteria y ella lo golpeaba en la cabeza para despues reirse -Kaoru... yo...-

-Kaoru te dije que no torturaras a los marginados- se escucho la voz de Brick ambos alzaron la vista encontrandose con el pelirojo, quien miraba a Kaoru con una sonrisa que ella correspondio, Birck extendio los brazos ayudandola a levantarse.

-no soy un marginado-replico Butch levantandose -para que conste- Brick y Kaoru soltaron una risa Butch se sacudio el polvo y los miro, abia algo raro en ellos, pero por alguna rason, no podia descubrirlo, su subconsiente se lo impedia.

-y...- comenzo a decir, ambos chicos lo miraron esperando que continuara -¿que hay de nuevo?-

* * *

-Mitsuko ¿te gustaria venir a mi casa?- pregunto Pamela por telefono mirando un libro que tenia en sus manos, la voz le ontesto algo que no se escuchaba -por su puesto... lo que pasa es que preferiria hablar contigo en persona, despues de todo... han pasado años- se escucho un murmullo del otro lado de la bocina, Pamela sonrrio felizmente para luego colgar

* * *

-Despues le aplique una llave y lo derribe el tonto no supo ni que lo golpeo, naturalmente gane- termino de contar Butch con orgullo uno de sus relatos, los dos la miraban con una sonrrisa, de verdad les daba gusto volverlo a ver.

-no lo se Butch, me parece que tus tacticas son muy agresivas una ves pude verte en un torneo por televicion, todo tu rostro cambio despues de que te dio el primer golpe, muchos se asustaron- comento Brick mirando a su amigo.

-para mi no esta mal, almenos cuando el pelea no llega la policia- dijo Kaoru seriamente, Butch se quedo soprendido ¿acaso habia dicho "policia"? el ambiente se puso tenso de repente, Kaoru noto la actitud de Butch y solto un suspiro frustrada -peleas callejeras- le comento levantando la manga de su saco blanco tenia una sicatriz a mitad del antebrazo.

-ni que fuera la primera vez que te metes en problemas a ese punto ¿recuerdas el televisor?- los tres se echaron a reir en ese momento.

-pero eso fue tu culpa- intervino Brick, el parecio ofenderse, Kaoru seguia riendose muy quitada de la pena.

-ese no es el punto- le dijo molesto tratando de cambiar de tema pero ambos seguian riendo sin ninguna preocupacion, en eso la campana sono nuevamente avisando que debian volver a sus salones, dejaron de reirse y los tres mostraron una mueca de tristesa -creo que hay que irnos- dijo Butch desanimado dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Kaoru tomo su mano y el la miro mudo con un sonrojo, Brick hizo una mueca molesto al igual que Butch estaba rojo la diferencia es que el tenia celos -nos vemos luego- aseguro Kaoru diciendole que no seria la ultima vez que se verian -no te desaras de nosotros tan facilmente- Brick volvio a la normalidad al escuchar la palabra "nosotros".

Butch la miro sonriendo, Kaoru solto su mano comenzando a caminar, los otros dos se miraron entre ellos y encojieron los hombros para despues correr para alcanzarla.

Despues de eso las clases siguieron normalmente, Butch salio de su salor a toda prisa llegando en menos de dies segundos a la entrada de la institucion con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se quedo hay esperando a sus amigos quienes no se veian por ningun lado, entonses noto algo de lo que no se habia percatado.

algunos estudiantes tenian un saco Blanco con un escudo diferente al de todos los demas, consistia en un chaquete blanca, un pantalon negro (o falda) una camiceta blanca y una corbata de rayas negras y de algun otro color, despues la imagen de Kaoru y Brick paso por su mente ellos tambien tenian aquel uniforme ¿que significaba? el tenia un pantalon y sueter cafe con el escudo de la institucion (el que guste cada quien ponerle) y una camiseta blanca ¿que rayos significaba eso?.

-hay junta- escucho decir a un chico con el uniforme distinto a otro, ambos se fueron hacia la institucion, y todos los de el uniforme que resultaban ser almenos 10 los siguieron, en eso su celular suena y el lo revisa.

_tienes un mensaje de: "Kaoru"_ Butch lo abrio para leerlo.

_"surgio algo no podremos ir contigo,__ iremos a tu casa en cuanto podamos _

_te lo prometemos otra cosa Brick manda saludos __te lo esplicaremos luego T.A. Kaoru"_

Butch se sonrojo cuando vio las iniciales T.A. un dia el se las habia escrito en un mensaje ella pregunto lo que significaban -te amo- dijo para si mismo, pero algo le impidio responderle, al dia siguiente ella se lo pregunto y el se sonrojo a morir, no queria decircelo ¿que iba a pensar? que no era lo suficientemente importante para decirselo en persona o que era un cobarde, cualquiera de las dos era una pesima opcion asi que opto por mentirle -significa Te Adoro, Te aprecio, Te Acabare, ¿que creias?- le dijo finalmente, desde entonces ella le escribia T.A. en todos los mensajes para el

-tambien puede significar Tengo Ambre- le dijo ella un dia -Kaoru creo que hambre se escribe con "h"- le dijo extrañado ella se encojio de hombros, no lo sabia ni le importaba.

-realmente ustedes son todo un caso- dijo como si lo escucharan y esperando que el mensaje llegara a ellos.

mientras tanto dentro del instituto en un lugar muy apartado habia un gran salon con una enorme mesa en el centro de todo, por otro lado habia un gimnacio con todo lo necesario, pesas, caminadoras, incluso un costal para boxeo, al otro lado habia un esenario, con muchos instrumentos musicales.

habia al rededor de unas 15 personas en ese lugar, todos miraban lo que pasaba, habia una chica con el uniforme normal de la escuela llamada Himeko, gritandole a una chica del grupo, todos tenian miedo de lo que ocurria, pero estaban mas molestos que nada, se contenian por razones personales.

En ese momento Brick entro al salon y se encontro la escena, Himeko estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de la pobre chica, Brick se puso enmedio, Himeko se detuvo en seco impresionada -Yuko, no me digas que esta- dijo Brick señalando a Himeko -es la razon de la reunion- una chica de cabello largo y cafe al igual que sus ojos acintio con la cabeza -ya veo-

-estoy arta de que ustedes se crean superiores, la unica que deberia ser prestigiada aqui seria yo- se quejo Himeko mirando a todos los presentes -dejenme entrar a este lugar o are que todos ustedes sean destruidos- los amenaso, ninguno de los 15 parecio temer a lo que les decia.

-¿destruidos?- pregunto Kaoru saliendo de entre la multitud -tu no puedes hacer eso- le dijo burlandose de el ridiculo que Himeko hacia nuevamente -¿estas bien Mina?- pregunto Kaoru a la chica que estaba ciendo atacada, ella se lebanto y acintio.

-claro que puedo hacerlo- dijo Himeko haciendo que le prestara atencion aunque Kaoru seguia hablando con Mina, unos minutos despues la volteo a ver

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto, Himeko se puso roja de ira y lanzaba humo por las orejas

-dejenme entrar o todos pensaran que este lugar no es mas que una farza- Kaoru se le acerco poniendose frente a ella.

-no te tenemos miedo- la encaro, Himeko temblo por la mirada de Kaoru -aqui cada quien se gana su lugar, nosotros no te detenemos- le aclaro -si realmente quieres entrar, entonces demuestra tu talento ante toda la escuela y entra a este lugar, pero claro la unica que podria entrar seria tu hermana ¿no?

Himeko se conviertio en una bola llena de ira y se lanzo contra Kaoru, ambas cayeron al suelo, Kaoru tomo sus manos facilmente y se puso arriba de ella -Brick- lo nombro, el pelirojo que no habia dejado de ver lo que suceria emitio un sonido con la boca para que supiera que lo escuchara

-nadie la habia atacado porque podria usarlo en nuestra contra ¿verdad?- le pregunto, todos acintieron con la cabeza.

-asi es Kaoru- le contesto Brick, Kaoru conrrio macabramente, y Himeko solto un chillido

-entonces, ya que ella se me lanzo encima ¿podria decir que fue en defensa personal?-

-me parece que si- le contesto Brick, Kaoru no espero a que le contestara y dio el primer golpe, solo se escucho un chillido a lo lejos del salon.


	3. Brick

-¿como te fue?- le pregunto Him, Butch dejo caer su mochila y alzo el pulgar sonrriente, su padre le correspondio -muy bien... a entrenar- le ordeno lanzandole unas vendas que Butch recibio en la cara

Ambos se diriguieron al doyo Butch se quito la camisa dejando a la vista su abdomen y Brazos bien marcados. Comenzaron a entrenar lanzando golpes al aire y entre ellos en eso se escucho el grito agudo de dos mujeres, Hjim corrio seguido por su hijo para saber que pasaba, al llegar a la puerta Pamela estaba hablando muy entusiasmada con una mujer.

-pasen pasen- invito Pamela entusiasmada dejando entrar a la mujer de cabello vverde, detras de ella venia un hombre con una mascara de luchador profesional y detras de èl dos jovenes.

-Matsubara- nombro Him y el hombre lo miro sonrriente -han pasado años-

-nos enteramos que habian vuelto y quisimos venir a saludar- le confeso Tokio aun con una enorme sonrrisa, despues vio a Butch de abajo hacia arriba -¿no interrumpimos nada?-

-de ninguna manera- intervino Him negando con los brazos y la cabeza -Dai mirate ya eres todo un hombre- dijo Him mirando a el hijo mayor de los Matsubara, ante el comentario Dai se cruzo de brazos con orgullo, el menor llamado Shou le dio un codaso provocando que este se riera

Butch los miraba como si se tratara de un sueño.

-Dime Mitsuko ¿como esta tu presiosa hija?- pregunto Pamela, Butch quien tomaba de una botella de agua escupio inevitablemente toda el agua y comenzo a tocer, su madre solto una risita disimulada.

-ella esta muy bien de echo- le dijo Mitsuko amigablemente -vendra aqui en un momento le pedi que hiciera las compras antes de venir- explico la madre de Kaoru

Entonces se escucho el sonido de la puerta y Butch abrio la puerta, encontrandose con Kaoru y Brick que le sonrieron al verlo , Butch los dejo entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Butch ¿podrias ponerte algo?- pidio Brick al ver a su amigo, Butch creyo que estaba seloso miro a Kaoru quien no parecia tener interes en el tamaño de sus musculos ya que miraba toda la casa, se sintio decilucionado y se diriguio a su cuarto a buscar algo que ponerse.

-extrañaba esta casa- dijo Brick para si mismo metiendo las manos en la sudadera roja que traia, sus ojos se posaron en Kaoru quien estaba hablando con him felizmente traia un pantalon negro y una camiseta verde y su gorra... ¿su gorra?

Puso su mano en su cabeza descubriendo que le faltaba su gorra roja, solo ella se atrevia a tomarla y conseguirla sin que el se diera cuenta, se acerco a ella quien seguia hablando como si nada, Kaoru lo noto pero no hizo nada y el lo sabia claramente

Brick se quedo detras de ella mirando su gorra seriamente, Kaoru se reia en el interior, hasta que sintio que la tomaban por la sintura -esa es mi gorra- le susurro al oido y Kaoru solto una risita y lebanto la cabeza un poco dejandola que se recargara en el hombro del pelirojo.

-la devolvere cuando me des la mia- le dijo volteandolo a ver aun apoyandose en su hombro, Brick no supo que decir

-eso no es justo- reprocho molesto mirandola

-estara secuestrada hasta que me des la mia- repitio, a Brick le aparecio una gorita de sudor

-quiero negociar- le dijo dandole la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa -te cambio la gorra por...- Brick le susurro en el oido y Kaoru se escho a reir -es un trato justo y mañana te devuelvo tu gorra- Kaoru parecio pensarlo por un momento despues acintio.

A Brick le brillaron los ojos intensamente y su corazon palpito cn fuerza cuando sintio que los brazos de Kaoru rodearon su cuello, cerro los ojos y al centir la respiracion de ella con la suya, un rubor se poso en sus mejillas seguido por el delicioso sabor de sus labios, que lo embriagaba, aquello era su delirio, un grito ahogado los hizo separarse almenos un metro el uno del otro asustados. Butch.

Kaoru lo miro con curiosidad, Brick estaba palido sentia como si no lo ubieran descubierto drogandose o algo peor, Butch, en cambio, estaba sin palabras. Kaoru iba a decir algo, pero antes de eso el salio corriendo.

-Butch- corrio tras el pero una mano se lo impidio. Era Brick -sueltame- trato de safarse

-yo ire, hay algo que tengo que decirle-

-voy contigo- Brick nego con la cabeza, Kaoru se moleto -tengo que ir no me lo puedes impedir, no eres mi jefe-

-Kaoru porfavor- grito Brick molesta Kaoru solo lo miro ofendida -perdon- se disculpo tomando sus manos -entiende que necesito hablar con el- dicho esto salio corriendo tras Butch ya no estaba a la vista, pero sabia donde encontrarlo.

Butch corria, sin importarle nada solamente corria ya era tarde, estaba oscuro y para colmo estaba lloviendo, corria porque estaba huyendo, no por la lluvia, ¿de que huia?, estaba molesto ¿porque? la imajen se repetia una y otra vez en su mente como una fotografia o una pelicula rayada, Dios, solo habia subido por un minuto para ponerse una chaqueta, y al terminar se encuentra con esa escenita, lo peor era que ella lo habia besado.

Se detubo bajo un arbol y se quedo parado mirando la nada, su mirada era fria a pesar de que su cabello le cubria los ojos. inconcientemente habia ido al bosque al que los tres jugaban de pequeños

-Traidor- dijo para Brick, dero deseando que Brick lo escuchara golpeo fuertemente un arbol al que se le cayeron varias ojas y el agua que tenia.

-Tu sabias que a mi tambien me gustaba- Btuch se giro encontrandose con Brick quien lo veia seriamente.

-y aprovechaste el que yo no estubiera, que valiente- le echo en cara, Brick no dijo nada solo aparto la mirada evitando la mirada del pelinegro, en parte tenia razon.

-fue tu vulpa por desaparecer cinco años- le contesto, Butch se sorprendio no supo que decir -tu fuiste el que huyo, huiste cuando Diana te engaño y te fuiste, nos dejaste y huyes ahora, puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero no olvides que tu tambien viste y lo sigues haciendo- Brick lo miro tan friamente como el lo hacia.

-no lo entiendes- dijo Butch -Diana, solo la use para darle celos, pero todo salio mal como de costumbre-

-comenzo a gustarte pero ella solo lo hacia por negocios, por asi decirle, te enteraste que tenia novio, te sentiste traicionado y herido luego te fuiste- Butch bajo la cabeza tristemente, tenia razon.

-yo la quiero Butch, cumpli con mi parte, me pediste que jamas le dijero lo que habia pasado en realidad, solo sabe que diana te engaño -Brick seguia mirandolo -casi la mata, la mando al hospital-

Butch se sintio terrible por lo que le decia, no sentia nada por diana pero no podia evitar pensar en Kaoru masacrando a Diana culpandola porque el se habia ido y a Brick tratando de separarlas.

-has lo que quieras, pero te advierto que si la lastimas yo mismo te mandare al hospital- le advirtio forzandole a mirarlo tomandolo de los brazos, Butch le dirigio una mirada tan fia como el hielo, a Brick le helo la piel mas que la lluvia que caia por toda su espalda, temblo inevitablemente

-te odio- le murmuro Butch, a Brick le cayo como una Bomba sintio como si le encajaran un cuchillo, no contesto se sentia de lo peor, era un traidor.

Brick solto a Butch y se fue -se que no te rendiras- Btuch se sorprendio por eso -pero debes saber que tampoco yo- Brick no se volteo, no podia encararlo, le estaba declarando la guerra a su mejor amigo, siguio habanzando hasta confundirse en la oscuridad.

Butch se quedo parado por un momento, cerro los ojso y dejo que el agua cayera en su rostro, no se deistinguio si lo que cayo fueron gotas de lluvia o lagrimas.

-no puedo odiarla, no es su culpa- escucho a lo lejos la voz triste de una chica -es mi culpa, yo fui la cobarde- continuaron los murmulos

-¿Kaoru?- el se acerco para encontrarse con su amiga, miro una silueta femenina cuesta abajo, y corrio hacia ella -Kaoru- grito esperando que ella lo escuchata, la silueta se levanto y corrio aparentemente asustada, Butch la persiguio tratando de alcanzarla.

La chica corrio hasta que cayo por chocar con una pidra, comenzo a llorar, se lebanto dificilmente y cayo otra vez, Butch la miro y noto que no era Kaoru y para colmo estaba herida.

-perdon, te asuste- le dijo mirando como temblaba la peliroja, miro sus rodillas estaban sangrando -¿te encuantras bien? ¿puedo ayudarte?-

-sninf, si no te preocupes- le mintio sonriendole, Butch no le creyo

-es mentira-

-no es cierto- grito ofendida de que la llamaran mentirosa

-claro que si tienes algo- le dijo mirando como la chica sobaba sus rodillas adoloridas, pero tenia el presentimiento de que habia llorado antes de que se lastimara.

-te digo que estoy bien de verdad- le volvio a sonreir con dolor.

-¿porque estas llorando? y se que no es por las rodillas ¿estas perdida?- le pregunto, la chica lo miro sorprendida y nego con su cabeza muy molesta e indignada -entonces ¿porque estabas llorando?-

-¿que te importa?- le grito molesta, Butch la miro tristemente se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura -dejame, quiero estar sola- le pidio abrazandose a si misma. Butch la tomo de la barbilla con suma delicadeza para que lo mirara

-me importa, porque una niña tan linda como tu no deberia de llorar- le contesto dulcemente, la chica se sonrojo rara vez le hablaban asi, Butch se quedo impactado por los enormes y curiosos ojos rosas que la chica tenia.

-mira... yo no quiero hablar de eso- le dijo apartando la mirada avergonzada, Butch solto una risa

-no hay problema soy utch Him ¿como te llamas?- se presento esperando que ella confiara en el, odiaba ver a las personas derrotadas o decaidas, el le habia sido por mucho tiempo y no queria volver a hacerlo y si tenia la oportunidad de evitar que alguien mas lo fuera lo haria.

-Momoko- se presento quitandose las lagrimas pero aun sintiendo frio, Butch se quito la chaqueta de cuero y se la puso a Momoko.

-es un placer Momoko- le dijo sonriendole, la ayudo a levantarse y la cargo como a una princesa -hay que irnos o pescaremos un resfriado- Butch abanzo por el bosque y encontro lo que buscaba, Momoko miro hacia arriba, Butch sonrrio aliviado, en un arbol una vieja casa, primero subio el para ayuarla a ella a subir

-conocias este lugar- le dijo Momoko, el no dijo nada busco en un pequeño cajon hasta que encontro una forografia de ellos tres un verano arriba de esa casa, la movio incomodo y encontro una cajita blanca con una cruz roja la abrio y encontro lo que buscaba.

Momoko estaba sentada en el suelo presionando sus rodillas por el dolod, Butch se acerco y saco unas gasas de la cajita y se las puso en las rodillas.

**continuara...**


	4. Momoko

**Gracias por los reviews, tardamos porque estubimos de vacasiones y no pudimos seguir con esto, lo bueno esque despues de un descanso la inspiracion nos llego como una enorme bofetada con un pescado n.n/**_ y por eso se refiere a que me abofeteo con uno ¬¬/_

La lluvia seguia callendo en tal magnitud que parecia no querer terminarse, Momoko veia la lluvia por la ventana algo relajada, volteo a ver a Butch quien parecia estar dormido, estaba sentado, apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, ella miro sus rodillas, estaban ahora mejor y no sentia dolor, se abrazo a si misma para mantener el calor.

-hay un chico- dijo esperando que Butch no la escuchara, pero abrio los ojos mirandola esperando que continuara- me gusta, pero cuando decidi hablarle, resulta que ya tenia novia, fui una tonta-

Butch dejo que terminara y la miro ella trataba de contener las lagrimas -tenemos algo en comun- se sintio algo infeliz, odiaba eso

-¿te paso lo mismo?- le pregunto Momoko mirandolo el acintio muy desanimado -¿y... como se llama la chica?

-Kaoru- le contesto Butch desanimadamente

-es la novia de Brick- grito Momoko asombrada

-¿los conoces?- se extraño Butch, ella rodo los ojos

-ella es la chica mas atletica de la escuela, todos la conocen-

-ya veo- dijo Butch cabisbajo

-y Brick es el estudiante numero uno de la secundaria- le conto un poco sonrojada y con corazones a su alrededor incluyendo a sus ojos.

-eso no explica porque estan juntos- dijo Butch mas para el que para ella, Momoko se sintio herida pero lo aparento bastante bien, sin embargo no pudo engañar a Butch

-son amigos de la infancia era de esperar, ademas estan en el circulo... asi que pasan mucho tiempo juntos-

-¿el circulo?- murmuro Butch imaginandose a sus amigos en una especie de secta haciendo sacrificios o bebiendo sangre, la idea le dio algo de risa no podia imaginarse a esos dos en algo asi.

-en la secundaria si destakas en alguna actividad tienes pase automatico al circulo, es un lugar donde los mejores estudiantes pueden desarrollar sus habilidades- Butch solo podia pensar en una cosa con esa explicacion "niños populares"- se lo que piensas, pero el derecho se gana y no por el dinero que tu papi tenga en el banco-

-eso es genial ¿tu estas en el circulo?- le pregunto Butch emocionado

-si, soy gimnasta- le contesto felizmente luego su cara cambio -talvez el destino ya esta escrito- murmuro sombria

-yo no creo en el destino- le confeso Butch momoko lo miro despues mira hacia abajo.

-no crees que el destino te trajo hasta aqui- le pregunto Momoko mirandolo a los ojos, provocando un sonrojo en Butch.

-ta-talvez pero no quiero nada contigo le dijo Butch, Momoko lo alejo un poco de ella

-espera un segundo ¿crees que me gustas?- le pregunto, Butch acintio levemente, momoko se echo a reir -claro que no, solo quiero tu ayuda para saber si aun tengo la oportunidad de estar con él-

-oh- solto Butch -te ayudare pero tienes que responderme algo ¿planeas rendirte?- Momoko se mostro sorprendida y luego sonrio

-rara vez me doy por vencida pero si el es feliz entonces yo estare bien- Butch agacho la cabeza y su rostro se volvio azul -entonces que dices ¿seras mi complice?- le pregunto extendiendo su mano Butch la estrecho felizmente

-puedes apostarlo-

.

Brick volvio a la casa de Butch para aclarar las cosas con su novia golpeo la puerta algunas veces, quien le abrio fue el hermano mayor de Kaoru, Dai, quien lo veia con molestia en cuanto Brick estaba a pundo de decir algo, Dai cerro la puerta de golpe en su cara.

A Brick no le sorprendio, desde que salia con Kaoru sus hermanos lo trataban como si fuera basura, el solto un suspiro frustrado, esta vez la puerta la abrio Shou, quien tambien tenia toda la intencion de cerrarla de no ser porque Brick puso su pie, entrando a la fuerza.

-¿donde esta?- pregunto Dai mirandolo severamente, Brick se mostro confundido -hablo de mi hermana genio- Brick abrio los ojos de golpe y comenzo a buscar con la mirada a la morena, efectivamente Kaoru no estaba.

-no la eh visto, la deje aqui para seguir a Butch- le contesto frustrado, otra vez se escapo en las narices de todos -le llamare-

-ni lo intentes- le dijo Dai mostrando el celular de Kaoru en su mano -me presto su celular, yo lo tengo, pero podriamos llamarle a Butch- Brick se molesto por el comentario, estaba a punto de negarse pero...

-buena idea- dijo Mitsuko y Pamela al mismo tiempo preocupadas por sus hijos -talvez este con el- Pamela tomo el telefono y marco un numero rapidamente pero por la tormenta no habia buena tecepcion, en ese instante el ambiente se tenso, Pamela colgo el telefono despues de varios intentos sin exito, Him se atrevio a romper el silencio.

-ellos estaran bien, no olvidemos que son nuestros hijos- Brick no sabia como sentirse aun se sentia mal por lo de Butch y ahora Kaoru estaba desaparecida, decidio que lo mejor seria ir a su casa y tratar de comunicarse con Kaoru por su cuenta aunque sabia que si lograba encontrar buena resepcion, seria un milagro que ella contestara

.

-tengo que irme- murmuto Momoko aun mirando la lluvia, Butch la volteo a ver confuso -ya es tarde y no parese que la lluvia pase pronto-

-te acompañare- Butch le ofresio su mano para levantarse.

Ambos bajaron de la casa del arbol, Butch se aseguraba de que Momoko no se mojara y ella trataba de llamarle a sus padres para decirles que todo iba bien pero no se lo permitia, habia mucha interferencia, cuando finalmente llegaron a casa de Momoko ella se detuvo y le devolvio su chaqueta.

-nos vemos- se despidio Butch

-no olvides nuestro trato-

-eso jamas, nos vemos mañana-

.

-Son las 10:30 creo que ya debemos ir a casa, Kaoru debio de aberse ido- dijo Dai cargando a shou en su espalda, quien estaba dormido

-Dai tiene razon- dijo Tokio ayudando a Mitsuko

-Bueno Pamela fue un gusto volver a saber de ti- se despidio Mitsuko abrazando a Pamela.

-lo mismo digo, mañana ire a visitarte talves-

-sera un gusto atenderte, nos vemos ojala y encuentren a Butch- Pamela abrazo a Him preocupada por su hijo, los Matsubara se fueron y los dejaron solos.

-el esta bien. consolo Him a su esposa quien seguia abrazandolo, no podia dejar de pensar en que pudo ser en parte su culpa. Him sabia como se sentia queria que supiera que su hijo estaba bien y que estaria apoyandola sin importar lo que pasara, pero las palabras no salian -despues de todo hablamos de Butch-

.

Butch entro a su casa en cuanto entro se dirigio a la cosina donde encontro a sus padres, entro sin hacer ruido, sabia que no hacia falta. Pamela corrio a abrazarlo muy preocupada Butch correspondio mientras miraba a su padre

-nos tenias preocupados- le dijo pamela, Butch noto el tono de su voz y enseguida supo que estaba cansada.

-lo lamento, pero estoy mejor ahora y estoy cansado- le dijo a su madre quien le dio una sonrrisa sincera, se separo de él y se fue a dormir al igual que todos.

En cuanto Butch entro a su cuarto y saco la fotografia que estaba bajo su almohada la hizo el lado, se arrojo contra su cama y se trato de dormir, pero su telefono sono con un sonido irritante alargo su brazo y rechazo la llamada, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando se volvio a escuchar el celular, Butch miro que era Brick y la rechaso nuevamente.

-no me hables- murmuro esperando que el mensaje le quedara claro, lo cual no ocurrio ya que se escucho nuevamente -si lo ignoro no existe, si lo ignoro no existe- repetia para el mismo pero el timbre se seguia escuchando -ya callate- grito hasta el colmo de su paciencia y contesto -¿que quieres?-

-no me grites- le ordeno furioso Brick del otro lado de la linea -¿donde esta Kaoru?

Butch estaba a punto de tirar su telefono sus manos tembraban, y el telefono estubo a punto de resvalarse de las manos pero pudo reaccionar antes de que eso pasara

-como voy a saber eso me fui cuando todos estaban en mi casa, como rayos voy a saber donde esta, deberia estar contigo o en todo caso en su casa-

-¿podrias llamarla?- le pidio -no me contesta, se enojo conmigo- Butch solto una carcajada, le habia gritado tantas estupideces y lo primero que hace es pelearse con ella -Butch esto es enserio me preocupa

-le llamare pero no por ti ¿escuchaste? lo hago porque realmente me preocupa- dicho esto colgo

-lo se...- Brick colgo su telefono y miro la gorra que estaba al lado de la suya la tomo entre sus manos aferrandola a el inseguro.

.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela Butch caminaba tranquilamente en la entrada, la noche anterior se la habia pasado hablando con Kaoru sobre lo que habia pasado el mintio diciendole que lo que vio le habia agarrado por sorpresa y se molesto porque no se lo habian dicho, despues de arreglar todo hablaron de cosas sin sentido hasta quedarse dormidos.

Abanzo hasta mirar a Brick y Kaoru hablando, ambos parecian molestos el uno con el otro, la cara de Brick cambio en cuanto lo vio, ahora se veia preocupado, Kaoru noto su expresion y miro a la misma direccion en cuanto Kaoru noto a Butch sonrrio ampliamente y corrio hacia el

-Butch- Momoko se le lanzo encima de él un segundo antes de Kaoru y ambos cayeron al suelo y Kaoru se quedo parada viendo a ambos con un gran signo de interrogacion sobre su cabeza

**continuara...**

**muy bien señores aqui esta el capitulo prometido, y en especial gracias a DaniRow-DN e iruchan por el apoyo brindado muchas gracias. Dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cumplidos, cualquier cosa se aseptan mientras dejen reviews **


	5. Butch y Momoko

**volvimos, ok no no lloren yo se lo mucho que cuesta creerlo** _/ ¿eso que Karla?_ /**dejame yo si respeto tus ideas verdad /** _de verdad no hermana/ _**nadie te pregunto como sea aqui la continuacion:**

-Butch- Momoko se le lanzo encima de él un segundo antes de Kaoru y ambos cayeron al suelo y Kaoru se quedo parada viendo a ambos con un gran signo de interrogacion sobre su cabeza.

-Momoko- la reconocio Butch a pesar de que sus ojos eran espirales y su fuerte aturdicion por el golpe recibido, Kaoru finjio toser, al escuchar su voz Butch reacciono -oh, lo siento- se disculpo -Kaoru Brick, ella es Momoko, Momoko Kaoru y Brick- los presento, Kaoru se sintio algo triste solo que no sabia realmente porque, de cualquier forma supo dicimularlo a la perfeccion.

-Es un placer, Kaoru- dijo Momoko sonriendole, Kaoru le ofrecio la mano para levantarse, quien acepto sonriente -Brick- el mencionado la miro indiferente y frivolo directamente a los ojos como era de costumbre con alguien que no conocia.

Sin embargo. En cuanto sus ojos rojo sangre se conectaron con los curiosos ojos rasas de Momoko, su fria mirada cambio repentinamente, Brick se quedo con la boca un poco abierta y un leve rubor se poso en sus mejillas.

-¿TE sientes bien?- pregunto Momoko acercandose realmente muy muy cerca de Brick, aunque ella tambien tenia un sonrojo en la cara -estas rojo talvez estes enfermo- Brick se enrojecio a morir al escuchar eso y se alejo de Momoko -es algo raro tu amigo Buch- Momoko se sentia sumamente nerviosa estaba frente al chico de sus sueños y le parecio que el estaba nervioso de verla, si eso no era el cielo no sabia donde estaba

El moreno se sorprendio por el auto control que Momoko aparentaba, el se acerco a ella sonriente y la abrazo por detras burlandose de Brick, momoko se asusto un poco por lo que Butch hizo pero despues se relajo, miro a Kaoru quien los miraba sorprendida pero queriendo aparentarlo.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Momoko parpadeando incredula a Kaoru, ella parecio salir de sus pensamientos algo sorprendida ya que dio un pequeño saltito volteando a ver a la peliroja

-no nada... solo que...- Kaoru parecia no querer hablar, pero la insistencia en los ojos de Momoko hizo que continuara -...pero porque no te conocia si estas en el circulo- le pregunto Kaoru despues de ver su uniforme, Momoko parecio deprimirse, realmente no se esperaba ese tipo de golpe, apreto la mano de Butch, quien la miro preocupado, sus ojos se volvieron mas cristalinos, el moreno solo la abrazo mas fuerte, Brick volvio a la normalidad.

-es cierto ¿nunca vas al gran salon?- le pregunto Brick sospechando, Momoko se sintio dolida ¿realmente nunca se daba a notar? Butch le beso la mejilla fuertemente demasotrandole su apoyo, Momoko se sorprendio por eso y lo volteo a ver, el moreno pudo notar la tristesa en los ojos de Momoko.

-tranquila, no te preocupes yo te cubro- le susurro Butch al oido Momoko se ruboriso un poco, solto un suspiro frustrada y se aclaro la garganta

-no voy muy seguido- comento -pero siempre e ido a todas las juntas que emos tenido, aunque no llamo mucho la atencion, talvez sea por eso que ustedes no me han visto-

-una lastima- solto Brick de repente tomando su mano, Momoko enrojecio a morir -una chica tan linda deberia darce a notar ¿no crees?- Butch la alejo de el dandole a entender que era suya, Momoko miro a Kaoru quien estaba algo intranquila, volteo a mirar a Momoko y esta asustada miro a otro lado.

-oigan... cambiando de tema ¿cren que pueda entrar al circulo?- pregunto Butch emocionado, momoko acintio inmediatamente, Brick nisiquiera lo dudo, pero Kaoru lo penso un poco.

-pues... el equipo de Boxeo necesita un capitan- sujirio Kaoru con una sonrisa confiada -tu eres un experto, seguro no sera un gran reto para ti- le alzo el pulgar y le guiño un ojo, Butch se sorprendio por eso y sonrio.

-Kaoru tiene razon- intervino Brick abrazando a la morena, Butch se dio cuenta de la mirada de advertencia que el pelirojo le mandaba, el se la devolvio con la misma intencidad -las pruebas seran mañana a las diez y el presidente estudiantil decidira al nuevo miembro del circulo asi que esfuerzate-

-sera pan comido- dijo Butch sonriendo con confianza

despues de eso entraron a clases y el dia siguio como de costumbre con sus respectivas clases, a la hora del almuerzo se sentaron donde siempre lo hacian pero esta vez Momoko los acompaño, pero no ubo ningun malentendido, finalmente al terminar las clases se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Butch se fue a entrenar al doyo de su casa con ayuda de su padre para el dia siguiente, al contarle a su padre le mostro todo su apoyo. Brick se encerro en su habitacion, momoko salio de compras y Kaoru se desaparecio como siempre de la vista de Brick y de la de todos.

En casa de Butch

Him puso sus manos a la altura de su cara en forma de defenza, Butch rapidamente comenzo a golpearlo, tanto en la cara como en el estomago tratando de hacerle el mayor daño posible incluso su mirada camibio lebemente su padre no podria estar mas orgulloso de su hijo, Him bajo la guardia por solo un segundo, suficiente para que Butch le diera un gancho y despues golpearlo fuertemente bajo la quijada.

-suficiente Butch- dijo su padre, Butch tardo un poco en volver a ser el mismo,Him retrocedio un poco no estaba seguro de si su hijo sufria de un caso de dobel personalidad o algo asi, en cualquier caso, habian estado asi por horas y estaba exausto -tomemos un descanso- le dijo Him pero miro el reloj que tenia en la pared -pensandolo bien sigue tu si quieres- Him salio del doyo para darse un baño, en menos de cinco minutos salio vestido con un traje negro y corbata roja.

Butch respiraba exausto y comenzo a reirse, comprale flores, talvez re perdone- Him se echo a reir y se marcho, su aniversario. no lo habia olvidado pero el tiempo volaba cuando ayudaba a su hijo a entrenar, salio de su casa cerrando la puerta tras el.

Butch escucho la puerta cerrarse y se tendio en el suelo sansado cerro los ojos por un momento, dejando que el silencio de estar solo lo invadiera, le gustaba estar solo aveces eso lo ayudaba mucho para poder pensar y analizar sus situaciones, repaso todo lo que había pasado en el día, Brick se habia comportado extraño en cuanto estubo cara a cara con Momoko y eso lo preocupo.

Kaoru. su imagen se presento en su mente como un rayo, si Brick la lastimaba seria oficial, seria la guerra.

El ruido de algo cayendo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el ruido había venido desde arriba Butch se puso alerta, se supone que estaba solo, quisa era un ladrón, subió las escaleras sigilosamente, sin emitir ningún sonido, apoyo su oído contra la pared y escucho pasos, definitivamente había alguien en su casa, no solo eso, estaba en **su **cuarto.

se acerco lentamente a la puerta y miro por el umbral, solo era uno así que seria justo, tomo la manilla y abrió la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo al ladrón corrió hacia el dándole un golpe en el estomagó, el ladrón apenas pudo evitarlo, se tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a forcejear.

Butch pareció tener mas fuerza, lo que aprovecho lanzando lo contra su cama, se puso sobre el, al mismo tiempo que le inmovilizaba los brazos y piernas, con el brazo que le quedaba libre estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara cuando...

-Butch ya basta- grito el ladrón, que resulto ser ladrona, su voz era increíblemente familiar

**continuara...**

**yo se que muchos de ustedes piensa ¿quien era la ladrona? pues lo veran despues en el siguiente capitulo muahahahaha **

**LocaPorLosRRBZ: **_gracias por el interes de verdad_

**Iruchan:**_ si lo pense un poco y decidi que habria un poco de MomokoxButch_

**_kb101:_**_ n.n _

**JEK: **_si apareceran pero mas delante aun no se como hacer que aparescan en la historia alguna idea?_

**DaniRow-DN:** _si pobre jaja_


	6. A ENTRENAR

volvimos, a partir de hoy yo are las preguntas del dia "cosa que comenzaremos a hacer desde ahora" y mi hermana se encargara de los agradecimientos abajo, asi que la pregunta del dia es :

¿quieren que los azulitos salgan en mi historia? **recuerden que es su decicion y si nadie lee este pedasito ni como se enteren.**

muy bien la historia y luego vamos con Ania o y otra cosa acabamos de hacer una nueva historia se llama proyecto X podrian leerla y decirnos que tal les parecio se les agradecera :3

* * *

-Butch ya basta- grito el ladrón, que resulto ser ladrona, su voz era increíblemente familiar

-Kaoru- fue lo unico que pudo decir, de pronto se sintio pesimo -crei que eras un ladron lo lamento- se disculpo avergonsado

-no hay problema, debi tocar- le dijo Kaoru, soltando una pequeña risita, Butch la siguio

-pero si tocabas no seria tu estilo- ambos comenzaron a reirse, incluso habia un pequeño sonrojo en ambos -¿que haces aqui?

-solo queria verte, Brick estaba en la biblioteca asi que quise pasar un rato contigo... me entere que tus padres salieron por su aniversario-

Butch se inclino teniendo mas cerca a Kaoru quien se sonrojo fuertemente -¿q-que estas haciendo?- el abrio los ojos encontrandose con los verdes ojos de la morena, un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad.

-te extrañe- admitio recostandose en su pecho cerrando los ojos, tenia que admitirlo era muy comoda, Kaoru se puso un poco nerviosa miro hacia arriba, mirando sus manos inmoviles por el agarre de Butch

-¿ podrías soltar mis manos?- pidió Kaoru, Butch abrió los ojos de golpe saliendo de su mundo de ensueño llegando a la fría realidad, aunque la fría realidad se estaba poniendo a temperatura bastante alta. Miro la posición en la que se encontraban y un violento sonrojo se apodero de su cara completamente

-aaaaaaaa- soltó las manos de Kaoru y cayo al suelo -lo lamento no se que estaba haciendo, perdón... Kaoru... yo-

-esta bien- lo interrumpió -cuando eramos niños dormíamos juntos en la misma cama lo olvidaste- pregunto Kaoru aunque lo ultimo algo desanimada, Butch no supo que decir, solo se cubrió la cara -no te preocupes, supongo que tantos años no pasaste creyendo que tus amigos te extrañaban, si es que al menos pensaste en ellos...-

La voz de Kaoru parecia que se desvaneceria en el aire en cualquier momento, se sentia deprimida no podia evitarlo, Butch era su mejor amigo a pesar de eso odiaba mostrarse debil asi que solo sonrio esperando que el moreno que estaba a sus pies olvidara el tema.

Butch por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y se mordio el labio, se separo de sus amigos por un largo tiempo, por miedo y perdio el contacto por cuatro años quien sabe por que habia pasado la ojiverde que tenia delante

Se sento al lado de ella sin decir nada, busco bajo su almohada encontrandose con el album, lo tomo para despues ponerlo sobre las piernas de la morena, abrio el album y la primera foto que tenia era la de Kaoru durmiendo placidamente y Butch a su lado abrazandola como su fuera un peluche, tenia una ligera sonrrisa en sus labios.

Kaoru se sorprendio y miro a Butch confundida, el chico solo le sonrio mostrando sus dientes -yo jamas te olvidaria Kaoru- le aseguro Butch con la voz tranquila -no paso un dia en que yo no pensara en volver contigo, solo que no estaba listo- Kaoru levanto la cabeza algo triste mostrando sus cristalinos ojos verdes.

-no se si tu pensaste en mi pero... yo si pensaba en ti... te extrañe Kaoru- la chica no lo soporto mas y se lanzo contra el , ambos cayeron a la cama nuevamente, pero ahora era diferente, ella lo abrazaba ocultando su rostro aunque el sentia como su pecho desnudo era mojado por las lagrimas de su amiga, BUtch sonrio con dulsura y acaricio su cabello.

unas horas despues ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama buscando musica como cuando eran niños, sin ninguna malicia, ya que se conocian de toda la vida no se senrian incomodos, Butch volteo a ver a su compañera quien tenia los ojos cerrados parecia estar dormida, se veia tan tierna que Butch no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente y quitarle unos mechones del rostro admirando mejor su bellesa.

-¿te lastime?- le pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza aun cerrando los ojos

-tu eres mi mejor amigo jamas me harías daño, ademas eres demasiado sentimental- el la miro con los ojos echos puntitos por el comentario, ella abrió sus inmensos ojos verdes que brillaban intensamente por alguna razón.

-debo irme- dijo Kaoru en cuanto se termino la canción, Butch la miro con tristeza, Kaoru se incorporo dando un paso para irse, Butch la debuto tomando su brazo -prometí llegar a casa para la cena- Butch parecio algo molesto pero acintio.

La morena se despidio mientras salia por la ventana se impulso llegando al arbol serca de la ventana de Butch, el chico la miraba con una sonrisa.

-por sierto- grito Kaoru, Butch la miro esperando que continuara -linda novia- grito picara, Butch sintio que su estomago se retorcia, solo que no sabia si era bueno o malo, despues de todo, el tenia una "novia"

-¿novia...?- se escucho una voz proveniente de su puerta, el volteo encontrandose con su madre con el vestido negro medio desabrochado, Butch le miro extrañado

-es una larga historia mama- le contesto algo avergonzado de que su madre hubiera escuchado a Kaoru -pero en resumen ayudo a una chica a darle selos a Brick-

-oh... pues esto es una sorpresa... pero al final eres tu quien vivira con sus deciciones hijo, espero que Kaoru lo entienda, es una linda chica- comento su madre, Butch se sonrojo un poco con una sonrisa en sus labios

-si, lo es- afirmo alegre Butch

-hablando de ella ¿que hacia ella en tu habitacion y porque se fue antes de que nos dieramos cuenta?- Pamela comenzo a sospechar cosas indebidas, Butch se volvio un tomate humano.

-NO HICIMOS ESO- grito asustado por su madre, Pamela solo solto una risita, entonces Butch se dio cuenta de que sus padres habian tomado, en eso llego su padre al igual que su madre y se besaron apasionadamente frente a Butch.

-pues talvez nosotros...- dijo su padre considerando la idea, Butch tomo su chaqueta y se fue de su casa, no sabia donde dormiria pero incluso bajo un puente seria mejor lugar que estar en su casa escuchando los incomodos sonidos de sus padres toda la noche

* * *

_como dijo Karla desde ahora habra una pregunta por capitulo porque eso de la falta de inspiracion no deja nada bueno jaja y tambien tenemos otra historia llamada proyecto X, pero creo que Karla ya les habia dicho algo, bueno si no les dijo les aviso si ya les dijo les recuerdo gracias a todos por leer esto y ademas dejarnos un review especialmente a:_**  
**

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** _no no era KIRCHNER jaja pero fue un buen, lo que pasa es que ultimamente nos falta inspiracion pero el siguiente estara mas largo lo prometemos_

**JEK: **_pues es una buena idea gracias _

**DaniRow-DN:** ¿_nuestra historia te preciona? ok tomaremos eso como algo bueno n.n_

**OFIXD:** _no no es Miyako, tampoco Himeko... pero nos acabas de dar una idea gracias  
_


	7. comienza el torneo

bienvenidos... ok ya no supe que decir jaja no hablando en serio ._. si masomenos asi jaja bueno yo se que muchos se preguntaran ¿que paso con los azules? pues no saldran en este capitulo, bueno solo una pero en el siguiente talvez...

la pregunta de hoy es ¿le daran una paliza a Butch? esa es la pregunta del dia mayoria de botos es la decicion final

* * *

-zzzzz...- decía Butch completamente agotado, estaba dormido en su pupitre, Kaoru paso por hay y se le quedo viendo un momento con una sonrisa.

-zzzzzz..- dijo también Brick que estaba en el mismo estado que Butch, Kaoru comenzó a reírse y decidió despertar a Brick antes de que el profesor entrara y tuvieran problemas.

-oye... Brick...- lo nombro moviendolo un poco para que despertara

-zzzz...- siguio el, Kaoru comenzo a desesperarse un poco

-Brick...- lo nombro nuevamente moviendolo un poco mas fuerte esta vez, pero el chico no parecio reaccionar -BRICK- grito Kaoru con una vena saltando en su frente.

El pelirojo se movio un poco y abrio lentamente sus ojos carmesi que se encontraron con Kaoru viendolo con los brazos cruzados, Brick tayo sus ojos por el cansancio tratando de despertar completamente y se incorporo completamente.

-¿que les pasa a ustedes dos?- pregunto Kaoru mirando a Butch, Brick se estiro tratando de despertarse completamente, cosa que le costo mucho trabajo.

-no es mi culpa- se justifico Brick aun adormilado volviendo a acomodarse en su mesa.

-¿entonces de quien es?- pregunto Kaoru algo confundida, Brick señalo con su mano al moreno quien parecia estar mas muerto que dormido.

-¿Butch?- pregunto Kaoru no comprendiendo nada

-el llego a mi casa a las 11:00 de la noche, me pidio dormir en mi cuarto, yo le dije que si, pasamos toda la noche peleando por saber quien dormiria en la cama, al principio tratamos de dormir juntos pero esta claro que eso no iba a pasar sin que uno de los dos terminara en el suelo- comento Brick con reproche

-¿y que paso?-

-no tengo idea al final ambos despertamos en el suelo, tenia tanto sueño que no recuerdo lo que paso- admitio golpeandose a si mismo para reaccionar completamente, Kaoru se burlo de el un poco, desvio la mirada a Butch quien estaba pacificamente dormido.

-¿un nuevo recuerdo?- pregunto Brick algo divertido, Kaoru tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, volteo a ver a Brick algo confusa, pero sus dudas se disiparon al ver una camara en su mano izquierda y un plumon en la derecha, Kaoru sonrio malevola tomando la camara.

Brick se acerco sigilosamente a la cara de Butch y en cuanto estaba a punto de pintarle un bigote, la mano de Butch lo detuvo fuertemente, el pelirojo solo grito de dolor por su mano estrangulada

-ni se te ocurra- lo amenazo Butch

-has algo- pidio ayuda a Kaoru quien se encojio de hombros y tomo una foto -no me referia a eso- grito molesto el pelirojo.

En eso tocaron la puerta entrando una chica rubia y de ojos azules llamada Miyako, llebaba el uniforme normal de la institucion.

-a los miembros del circulo y todos aquellos que planeen participar en el torneo de hoy se les solicita en el gimnacio en este momento- informo la chica, Butch solto la mano de Brick entusiasmado, Kaoru y Brick salieron tras de Miyako y Butch tambien.

unas horas después... en el gimnasio...

-BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS AL TORNEO DE BOXEO DONDE SE DECIDIRA AL NUEVO CAPITAN Y NO SOLO ESO, SINO QUE TAMBIEN SERA DECIDIDO QUIEN TENDRA EL PRIVILEGIO DE ENTRAR AL CIRCULO- gritaba Brick por un altavoz entusiasmado.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en las gradas del gimnacio, quienes gritaban emocionados y apoyaban a sus favoritos. Mientras tanto los miembros del circulo hablaban entre ellos tranquilamente, absolutamente toda la escuela estaba hay.

-todos tienen oportunidad de ganar, asi que deseemos les la mejor de las suertes a todos los participantes- seguian gritando Brick llendo de un lado a otro, todos sus compañeros solo lo veian con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca.

-¿quien le dio el altavoz?- pregunto Kaoru tapando su cara con una mano, Momoko estaba a su lado y reia nerviosamente.

-no sabia que tanta gente le emocionaran las luchas-

-solo estan aqui para perder clases-

-si, creo que tienes razon-

-DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES- todos comenzaron a aplaudir, gritar, silvar, simplemente animando, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas todos los participantes se dirigieron al centro de las canchas. todas las chicas gritaban euforicas inundadas de corazones por todas partes, Momoko y Kaoru solo dieron un suspiro algo molestas.

-Kaoru Matsubara ¿no participaras?- dijo un chico ironicamente, Kaoru no necesito voltear para saber quien era.

-Ace...- dijo con fastidio -yo soy parte del circulo y ya que el fin de este torneo es definir quien es el siguiente miembro no puedo participar-

-¿de verdad tu novio participara?-

-mi novio esta gritando como loco con un altavoz en manos-

-yo no hablaba de Brick- Momoko miro a Kaoru sorprendida, ella solo se volteo a otro lado evitando verlo -de cualquier forma es un debilucho, a decir verdad aunque llegara a las finales jamas ganaria-

-hablas mucho para ser un parasito-

-di lo que quieras pero el jamas podra contra Billy- señalo a un chico enorme y gordo con la piel tan verde como la de Ace.

-¿ahora pelean tus batallas? patetico- Ace solo se bufo y se retiro -y te aclaro que no es mi novio es el de ella- grito isterica señalando a Momoko quien enrojecio a morir

-¿quien era el?- pregunto Momoko despues de que volvio a dejar de ser un tomate.

Kaoru no le respondio, pero se quedo muy seria.

-los primeros participantes son...-

habian pasado dos horas a Butch no le fue dificil ganarles a todos sus contrincantes, uno tras otro todos caian ante Butch gangandose su lugar en la final.

-Butch Him pasa a la final del campeonato de boxeo- al aoir eso todos celebraban y le deseaban suerte -tomaremos un descanso pero volveremos para saber quien se unira a nosotros y el capitan del equipo de Boxeo, suerte a ambos- les deseo a Butch y a su contrincante.

Todos salieron del gimnacio dejando solo a Kaoru, Brick, Butch y Momoko.

-bien echo butch- felicitaron Brick y Momoko al mismo tiempo -aunque no me sorprende- confeso Brick con el altavoz.

-¿podrias dejar eso? es molesto- pdio Butch cubriendo sus oidos.

-¿porque?- pregunto con el altavoz directo en la cara de su amigo muy sonriente

-porque yo se que no quieres que te pase lo mismo que al ultimo- lo amenazo, ambos pelirojos tragaron saliba asustados

-relajate un poco- lo animo golpeando su espalda

-¿no piensas decirme nada?- le preguntoButch a Kaoru quien no habia dicho nada.

-deberias rendirte- todos se quedaron como piedra por lo que habia dicho

-¿porque dices eso?- le preunto Momoko abrazando a Butch quien agacho la cabeza sin que se viera su rostro aunque se veia claramente molesto.

-corazonada- Kaoru salio del gimnacio intranquila, Brick fue tras ella preocupado.

-Butch...- lo llamo Momoko aun sin separarse de el -¿crees que hacemos lo correcto?- le pregunto, podia ver el sufrimiento de Kaou y no podia evitar sentirse culpable.

-no lo se Momoko, no lo se- Butch fue tras Kaoru para saber que le ocurria, debia saberlo

* * *

_y aqui termina si... aun faltan detalles, no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia, gracias a todos por leer esto y ademas dejarnos un review especialmente a:_**  
**

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** si lamentamos decespcionarte con cristi pero aqui te dejamos este capitulo

**JEK: **gracias por los reviews gracias tu tambien eres genial

**DaniRow-DN:** aaaa impresionandote jaja para BXK falta mucho pero no desesperes

**aigf:** si gracias no olvides contestar la pregunta jaja _  
_


	8. la gran final

lo prometido es deuda y nosotras les prometimos que los azulitos saldrian, pues seguiran esperando... talvez, la verdad no recuerdo tendran que leer esto para saber si, si o si no muahahaha ok ya me emocione...

la pregunta de hoy es ¿quieren que Momoko declare lo que siente? esa es la pregunta del dia mayoria de botos es la decicion final no lo olviden es muy importante.

* * *

Despues de una hora todos los estudiantes y maestros volvieron al gimnacio para ver la gran final, Butch se preparaba e intentaba controlar sus sentimientos, mientras con la mirada buscaba a Kaoru y a Brick que no aparecian por ningun lado.

-¿estas listo?- pregunto Momoko con preocupacion Butch miro a su contrincante seriamente, le doblaba el tamaño en todos los sentidos, todos en la escuela le temian, Butch no dijo nada solo sonrio.

-solo cuidate- le pidio Momoko mirando a Billy con desconfianza y temor

-claro- dijo simplemente Butch, se acerco y la beso sin saber que a lo lejos los observaban

-EMOS VUELTO- grito Brick dejando aturididos a Butch y ;o,oko qunque le dio la impresion de que se dirijio solo a ellos dos, Momoko estaba completamente roja.

-AHORA ENTRA A ESE RING- le ordeno con el altavoz, Butch le gruño a Brick y subio, paso por las cuerdas y saludo a todos, muchos gritaban su nombre, otros simplemente le daban el pesame -ESTA VEZ SERA UNA PELEA DE KICKBOXIN-

-pero solo era boxeo Brick ¿quieres matarlo?- grito Momoko completamente fuera de si

-Butch ama el Kickboxin, le estoy haciendo un favor- Momoko no parecio comprender -veras, Butch es bueno con los golpes, no lo dudo, y mucho menos que pueda noquearlo pero tambien sus patadas son mortales, ademas de que creo que tiene lastimada una mano, sus golpes no seran tan efectivos, las patadas podran compenzarlo-

-por mi no hay problema- contesto Butch restandole importancia

-no creo que cambie el resultado pequeñoto- se burlo Billy, Brick solo trago saliva.

-uhhhh- dijeron todos los presentes lo que provoco que Butch comenzara a reirse como todo un psicopata los murmullos comenzaban a escucharse como "pobre chico" o "no sabe como aparentar su miedo" incluso escucho que alguien dijo "le dire a tu novia que la amas".

Brick trago saliba por eso -¿no entiendo que ocurre?- pregunto con algo de miedo al escuchar la risa maniatica de Butch, le daba escalofrios.

-la ultima vez que lo escuche reir asi...- Brick trago saliba nuevamente, no podia, nisiquiera podia terminar la oracion, y no hacia falta Momoko ya se lo imaginaba.

-MUY BIEN SEÑORES COMENCEMOS- los dos fueron al centro mirándose confiados el uno al otro

-veamos lo que tienes pequeñito- se burlo Billy, Butch se quedo cayado pero la sonrisa que tenia se borro de su rostro.

-COMIENCEN- sentencio Brick la campana se escucho y Billy dio el primer golpe, Butch retrocedió un poco logrando esquivar el golpe aprovechando el descuido de Billy, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, lo que causo que Billy retrocediera por el golpe recibido.

-vamos Billy es solo un insecto aplástalo- grito Ace desde la esquina de su amigo

-¿que rayos hace el aqui?- se pregunto Butch a si mismo mirando al flacucho de piel verde con sus estúpidos lentes oscuros.

Billy se levanto sin que Butch lo notara y le dio una patada haciendo que Butch retrocediera por la fuerza del impacto, rapidamente su puso en fuardia

-ya lo tienes Billy- de nuevo su voz, su maltida voz, Billy avanzo daba golpe tras golpe sin parar, Butch seguia con la guardia.

-¿que esta haciendo?- se pregunto Brick mirando como Butch era golpeado, pero noto algo la mirada de Butch tenia un extraño brillo en sus ojos, despues se dio cuenta que no era un brillo sus ojos estaban cristalinos -¿acaso quiere morir?-

.

Kaoru caminaba por la calle, oficialmente las calses ya habian terminado asi que era libre de irse a casa.

En cuanto llego lanzo sumochila al piso. Se diriguio a su habitacion, se quito el uniforme y se puso un pantalon olgado negro, una camisa negra y una sudadera verde con una estrella en la espalda, cuando termino se lanzo contra su cama mirando el recho cerro los ojos tratando de dormir la primera imagen que paso por su mente fue a Momoko y Butch, abrio los ojos de golpe ante eso.

-lo olvide- se dijo a si misma- prometi que veria a esos dos tortolos- tomo su celular y marco un numero

-¿hola?- se scucho del otro lado

-soy Kaoru, ¿como van?-

-hola Kaoru... pues lo que estamos viendo no es algo muy lindo-

-¿de que hablas?-

-le estan poniendo una buena paliza a Butch-

-¿que?- grito lebantandose de su cama

-se que no me crees, deberias verlo por ti misma-

Kaoru colgo miro una fotografia que estaba en el espejo del tocador, era Butch y ella a los 6 años aproximadamente, el tenia un ojo negro y varias heridas, ella solo tenia unos rasguños pero ambos estaban sonriendo.

-¿que rayos te pasa Butch?- penso Kaoru preocupada -desde cuando te rindes sin luchar?- y salio corriendo de su casa, pensando en esas cosas, hasta llegar a la secundaria, corrio por los pasillos y entro al gimnacio.

-Kaoru- grito su nombre una rubia, Kaoru la reconocio el instante

-Miyako- nombro Kaoru mirando a su amiga -¿que rayos esta pasando?- pregunto Kaoru absolutamente todos estaban en silensio esepto algunos que apoyaban a Billy y otros comenzaron a murmurar sobre Butch.

Kaoru miro el combate, en ese momento Butch cayo al suelo estrellandose fuertemente, Billy aprovecho y lo pateo fuertemente, Butch escupio sangre Billy se puso de rodillas, el moreno respiraba agitado, etaba aturdido y veia borroso, pero pudo ver que Billy dirigia su puño a su cara Butch cerro los ojos apretando fuertemente los dientes.

Un segundo antes de que eso ocurriera se escucho la campana

-tienes suerte pequeñin- se burlo Billy nuevamente mientras se lebantaba y se dirija a su esquina.

-Butch- grito Brick mientras entraba a toda prisa -¿puedes oirme?- le pregunto al vorde de la histeria, BUtch abrio los ojos poco a poco, Brick tomo una botella de agua y la vacio en la cabezade bucth quien podo reaccionar... apenas.

-Butch te lo ruego, dejalo- le pidio Momoko preocupada -no vale la pena- Butch seco sus lagrimas

-estedes dos, arian una linda pareja- admitio, ambos enrojecieron un poco -pero no me rendire- se lebanto a duras penas y alzo la frente, mas de uno aparto la mirada, tenia un golpe muy cerca del ojo, varios moretones en todo el cuerpo ademas del labio roto.

-ya basta, ¿acaso quieres morir?- le pregunto Brick sacudiendolo para que entrara en razon

Mientras tanto por las gradas...

-porque actua asi Kaoru- pregunto Miyako, la morena no le respondio solo se quedo pensando intranquila.

.

-si continua en definitiva sera grabe- dijo un chico rubio y de ojos azules, traia un camiceta negra con una calabera azul, unos pantalones negros, unos tenis azules y las uñas pintadas de negro ademas de unas cadenas y pulseras de picos.

-Boomer... no te habia visto desde...- iba a continuar pero Boomer le cubrio la boca, lo que molesto a Kaoru

-decidi salir del basurero, aunque habeses preguntan por ti, se te extraña Kaoru dejaste un gran legado haya- Kaoru solo se bufo orgullosa, aunque la verdad era extraño.

-iremos algun dia- esta vez fueron los rubios quienes se burlaron

.

-Butch te are esta pregunta una vez mas- se escuchola voz de Brrick por todo el gimnacio, en ese momento todos cayaron a Brick le costo trabajo decir lo siguiente...- Butch... rindete- pidio preocupado por su hermano.

"rindete, rindete, rindete" se repitio una y otra vezen su mente, se llevo las manos a los oidos Billy y Ace se burlaron

-no- dijo apenas en un resoplido Billy u los demas cayaron sus burlas -no me voy a dejar vencer- subio a la segunda cuerda donde pudo ver a Kaoru y su mirada de preocupacion -te mostrare lo que valgo-

* * *

_Talvez la preoxima termine la lucha entre Butch y Billy pero por el momento aqui termina, talvez mas de uno se confunda y se pregunte ¿que paso con Butch y Kaoru? lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo no coman hancias, otra cosa no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia, gracias a todos por leer esto y ademas dejarnos un review especialmente a:_**  
**

**LocaPorLosRRBZ: **es lo que yo digo ANIMO

**JEK: **¿tu crees que fue exagerada la paliza?

**DaniRow-DN: **de que le dieron una paliza le dieron una paliza

**aigf:** aqui la continuacion ojala y te agrade_  
_

**objet16: **si los selos son fundamenteles en una trama como esta jeje

**yiyi-sama y yuki-san: **describiste a la perfeccion los personajes jaja tienes toda la razon, Butch es un chico confundido ama a Kaoru desde hace muchos años pero que su mejor amigo quien tambien esta enamorado de ella salga con la niña que ama lo ace confundirse mas sobre lo que deberia hacer esa es nuestra definicion del querido verdecito que amamos jaja gracias por tu review


	9. ¿acaso hablas enserio?

hola... ok eso es todo...

la pregunta de hoy es ¿quieren saber a donde va Kaoru cuando nadie sabe donde esta? esa es la pregunta del dia ¿les gusta? no olviden que pueden hacernos preguntas sobre algo que no comprendan del todo y con gusto se los diremos... con sus esepciones claro.

* * *

-Butch te hare esta pregunta una vez mas- se escuchola voz de Brrick por todo el gimnacio, en ese momento todos cayaron a Brick le costo trabajo decir lo siguiente...- Butch... rindete- pidio preocupado por su hermano.

"rindete, rindete, rindete" se repitio una y otra vezen su mente, se llevo las manos a los oidos Billy y Ace se burlaron

-no- dijo apenas en un resoplido Billy u los demas cayaron sus burlas -no me voy a dejar vencer- subio a la segunda cuerda donde pudo ver a Kaoru y su mirada de preocupacion -te mostrare lo que valgo-

Boomer silvo por esa respuesta no se la esperaba realmente, ellos eran amigos desde hace años pero casi nunca estaba con ellos porque sus padres siempre lo presionaban con los estudios y ademas de que lo inscribian en clases particulares cuando era pequeño asi que rara vez salia a jugar con sus amigos.

Kaoru en cambio se quedo sin habla no creia que Butch diria algo como eso frente a todos, sus manos se volvieron puños molesta realmente era un idiota.

Flash Back

-tambien estoy preocupado por el, pero sabemos que es demasiado obstinado-

Brick y Kaoru se encontraban en la parte mas alta del instituto, hay habian terminado despues de que Kaoru salio del gimnacio

-¿porque te preocupas tanto?-

-eso mismo quisiera saber yo- Ambos voltearon encontrandose a Butch con los brazos cruzados Kaoru agacho la cabeza dandole la espalda

-los dejare a solas- dijo Brick para despues salir de hay, Butch paso sus manos a las bolsas de su sudadera y se acerco a Kaoru

-que vista tan genial- grito mirando la ciudad entera, desvio su vista a Kaoru quien parecia perdida ya que no veia nada en especifico.

-tienes que dejarlo- murmuro Kaoru aun sin verlo -puedes morir-

-¿de que se trata Kaoru- Butch no podia creer lo que su amiga le decia ademas de que esa actitud no era comun en ella -¿sabes algo que yo ignore?- Kaoru formo puños con sus manos

-no puedes contra el- sentencio -jamas podrias ganarle, a su lado eres un novato, si sigues con esto vas a terminar en el hospital si te va bien-

-¿como puedes decirme algo asi? se supone que eres mi amiga- la formo a mirarlo tomandola de los hombros y volteandola, kaoru ni siquiera se quejo

-no lo entiendes- grito safanose de Butch -incluso yo te venci, esot no es lo tuyo Butch, haste un favor y dejalo- le grito furiosa despues salio corriendo

Butch se quedo asombrado no solo por lo que le havia dicho sino porque juraria que habia visto lagrimas cuando Kaoru salio corriendo.

Fin del Flash Back

La campana se escucho nuevamente y Billy lanzo un golpe directo a la cara de Butch sin embargo el solo se tambaleo un poco antes de caer al suelo se incorporo y le debolvio el golpe con el doble de fuerza, Billy cayo fuertemente al piso, todos se quedaron callados, no podian creer que Butch haya echo algo asi "esto no es lo tuyo Butch" resonaron esas palabras en su mente.

Billy se lebanto y corrio hacia Butch el lo esquivo y Billy se fue contra la esquina impactando su craneo y quebrandose la naris, Butch se acerco para saber si estaba bien, Billy aprovecho y tomo su pierna haciendo que cayera, se puso sobre el y comenzo a impactar su puño contra la cara de Butch, entre golpe y golpe el moreno consiguio voltearse y hacer lo mismo comenzando a reirse como un maniaco al ver toda la sangre de Billy.

"haste un favor y dejalo" Billy estaba lleno de sangre nisiquiera podia moverse el puño de Butch impactaba contra su rostro una y otra vez sin detenerse "junto a el eres solo un novato"

-no lo soy- grito Butch tan violento y molesto que todos se quedaron sin aliento, dejo le golpear a Billy -desde que te conosco...- murmuro, se lebanto y se acerco a las cuerdas -yo no soy un novato, pero tampoco soy como ellos- grito refiriendose a Billy y Ace -no lo dañare, porque soy mejor que eso-

Kaoru sonrio feliz, eso era lo que ella queria no todo era sangre, tambien existia la dignidad, porque habia mucha diferencia entre orgullo y dignidad. No todo era fuerza bruta tambien habia agilidad eso era todo. Butch al ver la sonrisa de Kaoru lo comprendio.

Billy se levanto y se dirigio al moreno furioso

-Butch cuidado- grito Kaoru, Butch se dio vuelta justo cuando Billy lanzo su patada, Butch cayo al suelo y ya no se pudo levantar

-Butch- gritaron Mommoko y Brick la campana se escucho, la pelea habia terminado, Brick, Boomer, Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru corrieron hasta Butch quien no podia noverse.

-creo que esta rota- dijo apenas en un resoplido, Kaoru lo reviso y efectivamente, tenia una costilla rota.

Rapidamente llegaron los enfermeros y pudieron vendar y acomodar la costilla rota de Butch, pero necesito apoyo para mantenerse de pie y ese apoyo fue Brick y Kaoru.

Despues de que Buthc estuviera listo salio al ring nuevamente, un arbitro tomo su mano y de la otra la de Billy todos cerraron los ojos por un momento y todos dejaron de respirar, el arbitro lebanto la mano de Billy, y comenzaron a celebrar, BUtch agacho la cabeza, muy en el fondo sabia que esto pasaria.

-Felicidades- se escucho una voz, todos miraron por todos lados buscando al responsable -la decision ya fue tomada- dijo entrando por la puerta principal un chico de cabello rubio y ojos felinos color verde, ademas de tener un colmillo fuera de su labio y el uniforme del circulo

-el presidente estudiantil- dicho Brick, todos lo reconocieron y se pusieron de pie, el presidente entro al ring y se puso frente a BUtch y sonrio ademas de ofreserle la mano, Butch estrecho su mano

-bienvenido al circulo- el presidente sonrio y todos se quedaron echos piedra esperando que la informacion fuera procesada por su cerebro, mientras que los miembros del circulo sonreian orgullosos

-¿que?- gritaron Billy y Ace y varios chicos con la piel igual de verde

-espera un segunto- grito Ace- tu dijiste que el ganador entraria en el circulo-

-no es verdad- dijo Boomer defendiendo al presidente -dijo y sito " SE DECIDIRA AL NUEVO CAPITAN Y NO SOLO ESO, SINO QUE TAMBIEN SERA DECIDIDO QUIEN TENDRA EL PRIVILEGIO DE ENTRAR AL CIRCULO"-

-exactamente nunca dije que el ganador del torneo entraria, el fin de este torneo era encontrar a un chico que no tuviera miedo a los desafios y que a pesar de todo no se de por vencido, eso es lo que el Circulo representa- despues de eso puso su mano en el hombro de Butch -y tu eres el indicado para eso-

-sera un honor-

-NO, eso no es lo que dijiste- grito Ace pero todos lo ignofaban, entonces Billy corrio contra el presidente, el aldarse cuenta cerro losojos, un segundo antes de resivir el impacto Boomer le dio una patada voladora que impacto contra su cara noqueandolo al instante

El presidente quedo sin habla al igual que todos los presentes -gracias Boomer- agradecio el chico, Boomer solo movio su mano como diciendo "lo que sea"

-y que dices Him- pregunto el presidente esperando su respuesta

-dime Butch, Him es mi padre- despues todos comenzaaron a reir, pero Butch solo se toco el abdomen dolido, Momoko lo abrazo feliz, asi que Brick y Kaoru los dejaron solos.

-hacen linda pareja- dijo Brick a Kaoru mientras veia con una sonrisa a la peliroja quien reia feliz de la vida

-si, se ven lindos juntos- lo admitio sonriendo de lado mirando a su amigo feliz -¿te gusta no es cierto?- pregunto Kaoru con una sonrisa jugetona.

Brick en cambio no le vio lo divertido -no pasa nada animate el problema ahora es Butch- Brick la volto a ver sorprendido ¿acaso hablaba enserio?

-¿Kaoru estas terminando conmigo?-

* * *

_Al fin termino la lucha entre Butch y Billy si ya era hora jaja, talvez mas de uno se pregunte ¿que paso con Butch y Kaoru? lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo no se desesperen, otra cosa no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia, gracias a todos por dejarnos un review la verdad si nos motivan jaja _

**LocaPorLosRRBZ: **ok, no se que decirte jaja n_nU

**JEK: **aaahhh bueno ojala y te guste el capitulo lastima que Butch no gano u.u y sobre lo que hablaban... ya lo sabras ;D jaja

**DaniRow-DN: **de que le dieron una paliza le dieron una paliza

**aigf:** nada mejor que unas buenas palizas de repente no se tu pero yo considero que si se la merece jaja_  
_

**objet16: **tome parte de tu sugerencia gracias jaja

**yiyi-sama y yuki-san: **pues lo humillaron bien y bonito ¿si o no? jaja muchas gracias


	10. fuertes declaraciones

hola alguno que otro tuvo dudas sobre lo que hablaban Boomer y Kaoru, otros incluso querian saber a donde se iba Kaoru pues eso no estara en este capitulo jaja... si estara en el siguiente lo que pasa es que los queremos dejar un poco mas de tiempo con el suspenso y que se desesperen y nos quieran matar para que acabemos mas rapido jaja n.n

la pregunta del dia:

¿que creen que pasaria si Butch tubiera competencia el chico terminaria muerto? (creeanme no me refiero a Brick)

* * *

-¿a donde va?- pregunto Momoko viendo como Kaoru agitaba las manos en forma de despedida mientra que con la otra ayudaba a Butch a mantenerse de pie el cual también agitaba una mano baga mente para despedirse, ella y Brick hicieron lo mismo

-a casa, dijo que estaba cansada- Brick le sonrió ella inclino la cabeza desanimada y avanzo hacia el interior de la escuela, el la siguió -¿te acompaño a tu casa?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando la actitud de su amiga quien abrió un casillero y saco una bolsa para después cerrarlo ella acepto la sugerencia y comenzó a avanzar a las escaleras (estaban en el segundo piso).

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Brick curioso al ver la actitud de su amiga

-no todo bien- mintió, sin quitar su mirada del suelo, el noto esa actitud y se impresiono, ella siguió abanzando

-sabes que somos amigos ¿verdad? sabes que puedes decirme lo que te pase sin temor a ser juzgada ¿verdad?- el tomo su brazo para detenerla, ella se volteo, Brick se impresiono cuando al fin pudo ver los ojos de la chica

-Momoko... ¿estas bien? ¿que te pasa?-

-¿porque sigues fingiendo que te agrado?- no comprendio de lo que hablaba, estaba sin palabras, ella estaba lorando

-¿porque dices eso? yo no finjo, de verdad me... agradas- ella negó con la cabeza

-no es verdad... ni si quiera sabias que existía- le reclamo golpeando su pecho, el dejo que se desquitara, ella lo seguía golpeando en el pecho con ambos puños pero cada vez mas despacio hasta que finalmente se debuto -yo nunca fui tomada en cuenta- murmuro apoyando su frente contra el pecho de Brick comenzando a derramar lagrimas, Brick no sabia que decir, de repente se sintió muy mal por Momoko

-si tan solo supieras... lo que siento... cada vez que te veo, cuando estas con alguien, el como mi corazón se acelera sin detenerse- Momoko suspiro agobiada y se apoyo contra los lokers, por la ventana se veía el atardecer y el ambiente se torno rojizo, incluso su uniforme parecía ser rojo, los ojos rosas de Momoko brillaban con intensidad por ese tipo de ambiente ademas de que estaban cristalinos.

El considero la opcion de decircelo , pero Butch paso por su cabeza y sonrio jugeton, ella siguio con la cabeza gacha derramando lagrimas traicioneras, lo peror era que no lo podia evitar

-me gustas...-dijo en un susurro, el sintio que se elbaba por las nubes al escuchar eso y sonrio aun mas, solto un suspiro seguida por una risita, Momoko abrio los ojos aun derramando lagrimas ¿se burlaba?

Brick solto un suspiro ironico ¿que se supone que deberia hacer ahora? se pregunto a si mismo

-tu tambien- le susurro al oido, pso sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco y le beso la mejilla

ella seguia llorando pero o podia creer lo que escuchaba ¿acaso hablaba enserio?

(N/A: nos inspiramos en esta imagen: : / / t / # quieten los espacios)

.

Mientras tanto amos morenos caminaban a paso lento por la calle tratando de llegar lo antes posible a la casa mas cercana de cualquiera para poder descansar un rato, sin mencionar que habia anochecido asi que era mejor darce prisa, ademas de que Butch descansara un poco, al parecer la casa mas cercana era la de Kaoru

-¿quieres descansar?- pregunto Kaoru a Butch quien se podia ver su esfuerzo en cada paso que daban

-no, esta bien hay que seguir- Kaoru no dijo nada, sabia que serian en vano puesto que Butch era obstinado y era era la realidad.

Caminaron unos minutos hastallegar a la casa de Kaoru, entraron, aparentemente no habia nadie, pasaron a la sala y Butch se acomodo en el sofa

-quedate hay- le ordeno Kaoru en lo que suvia a su habitacion.

Butch cerro los ojos y respiro ondo, se volteo lentamente abriendo los ojos, y entonces lo vio, en la pequeña mesita de la sala habia una fotografia de unos cinco niños, la tomo en sus manos y la sonrisa se formo inevitablemente en su boca.

Brick, Boomer, Kaoru, Butch y Mitch, el ultimo era un niño castaño y de ojos cafes, el era un chico problema y por lo mismo sus padres lo mandaron a un internado a los 7 años, despues de eso no supieron nada de el

-¿que haces?- Butch miro a kaoru aun con la sonrisa

-nada... no sabia que tenias una foto-

-tengo un monton de albumes en mi habitacion-

-puedo verlos

-primero lo primero- dijo Kaoru severamente, Butch se quito la camiceta y Karu pudo ver todas sus heridas y solto un suspiro -tu no tienes remedio-

Butch solto una risa que Kaoru borro en cuanto aplico el alcohol

-eso arde- se quejo

-lo sient- se disculpo y esta vez lo hizo con mas delicadeza, Kaoru estaba consentrada en las heridas de su amigo mientra el respiraba relajado, la verdad es que esa escena era adorable Butch tenia un lebe rubor en sus mejillas, la chica puso un parche en uno de sus hombros como simbolo de que termino su trabajo -listo-

-gracias- agradecio Butch mirando el parche -¿no has pensado en ser enfermera?

-para nada- grito -odio ese tipo de ambientes, soy experta en heridas asi que debo saber como curarlas-

-¿y que tal esto- Butch abrazo a Kaoru por la espalda y la atrajo a el -¿serias mi enfermera personal?

Kaoru enrojecio cuando escucho eso

-no jueges conmigo- se quejo, Butch la solto -idiota- le dijo sonriendo y ambos se echaron a reir

-busquemos esas fotos-

Ambos se dirigieron al piso de arriba y entraron en la habitacion de Kaoru, prendio la luz y ambos entraron Butch se detubo en el centro de la habiracion, realmente habia cambiado de la ultima vez que estubo hay, ahora habia posters de luchadores y bandas de tock

Su estante de trofeos estaba hasta el tope y lleno de fotos y notas pequeñas, desvio la mirada al tocador y solto una risa lo unico que habia era un sepillo gel y una pequeña foto en el espejo, se acerco y la tomo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Kaoru quien estaba bajo su cama salio con una caja que parecia bastante pesada y se acerco a ver de lo que Butch se reia.

-¿recuerdas ese dia?. pregunto aun riendo -jajaja- se burlo butch al ver esa foto tan vieja

-no te rias- dijo Kaoru tambien riendose de si misma

-no puedo creer que tengas esta foto-

-es una de mis favoritas, aun recuerdo el dia que la tomaron-

-fue el mejor día de mi vida, conocí a mis mejores amigos-

Flash Back

* * *

¿pueden creer que terminaran? pues yo si jaja pero aun asi es impresionante solo para acerlos sufrir (o reir) eso de pende de su punto de vista ¿no creen? jaja si seguimos con los detalles un super abrazo a los que nos mandaron un review los atesoramos muchisimo ustedes son nuestros puntos de inspiracion besos:

P.D. no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia jaja

**aigf:** jaja, siii alfin cortaron pero no se lo diran a Butch ni a Momoko, tengo un ultimo deseo con esa pareja muahaha, lo que pasa es que Momoko no resalta mucho_  
_

**objet16: **tu a donde crees que Kaoru se va? quiero saber ya tenemos la idea pero tienes que decirnos la cuiosidad nos a invadido

**yiyi-sama y yuki-san:** como pudiste ver siii Brick y Kaoru rompieron n.n pero aun falta ya que ninguno a dicho que rompieron asi que no es oficial jaja

**ferdita99: **pues aqui tienes lo que anciabas jaja ¿porque todos quieren eso? mmm... bueno lo de la foto aclarado simple y sencillamente aclarado


	11. un nuevo rival llega a la ciudad

hola alguno que otro tuvo dudas sobre lo que hablaban Boomer y Kaoru, otros incluso querían saber a donde se iba Kaoru pues eso si estará en este capitulo si prometimos que lo haríamos y aquí estamos cumpliendo las deudas porque es importante para nosotras jaja ok ya no los entretengo excepto para una cosa.

la pregunta del dia:

¿que les gustaria que Mitch le dijera a Kaoru?

* * *

Su estante de trofeos estaba hasta el tope y lleno de fotos y notas pequeñas, desvio la mirada al tocador y solto una risa lo unico que habia era un cepillo gel y una pequeña foto en el espejo, se acerco y la tomo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Kaoru quien estaba bajo su cama salio con una caja que parecia bastante pesada y se acerco a ver de lo que Butch se reia.

-¿recuerdas ese dia?. pregunto aun riendo -jajaja- se burlo butch al ver esa foto tan vieja

-no te rias- dijo Kaoru tambien riendose de si misma

-no puedo creer que tengas esta foto-

-es una de mis favoritas, aun recuerdo el dia que la tomaron-

-fue el mejor día de mi vida, conocí a mis mejores amigos-

Flash Back

Butch tenia cinco años caminaba por el parque que estaba cerca de su casa y subio a su arbol favorito hasta e cima donde podia ver a todos los niños jugando.

-cuidado- grito un niño Butch volteo a ver pero ya era demasiado tarde, un balon golpeo su cara haciendolo caer hasta el suelo, por fortuna cayo sobre algo o mas bien alguien.

-Duele- dijeron ambo mientras sus ojos giraban en espiral, el chico en el que cayo Butch se levanto, su cabello era rojo y tenia unos shorts cafes y una sudadera naranja, agito su cabeza colviendo a la normalidad dejando ver sus ojos rojo sangre.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el chic, Butch acintio con una sonrisa

-¿que hay de ti?

-eh estado mejr- ambos comenzaron a reirse -me llamo Brick- se presento el chico haciendo una pose extraña

-yo soy Butch- dijo el moreno cruzandose de brazos

-¿quieres jufar?- le pregunto mostrando la pelota de hace unos momento

-claro- acepro

Ambos se encaminaron a una parde donde habia mucha tierra, hasta que Brick se detiene

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto Butch mientras veia como Brick buscaba algo con la mirada, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

-mis amigos estaban aqui cuando fui a buscar la pelota-. sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos

-¿estas llorando?- pregunto Burch algo exaltado por el cambio repentino de humor

-me abandonaron- grito Brick dejando que las enormes lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, a Butch le salio una gota de sudor y sonrio nervioso tratando de calmar al pelirojo

-no creo que ta hayan habandonado, talvez fueron al baño- Brick no le hizo caso y siguio llorando Butch no sabia que hacer asi que dio un suspiro rendido

-BRICK- grito un niño tuvio corriendo hacia el asustado, Brick dejo de llorar y sonrio

-BOOMER- grito el pequeño levantando los brazos -¿porque me dejaron?- pregunto molesto pero despues miro a su amigo de arriba hacia abajo -¿porque estas asi?-

Brick noto que Boomer estaba lleno de tierra y tenia un golpe en la cara, ademas de tener su ropa rasgada, Boomer miro a otro lado para despues ver a su amigo quien esperaba su repuesta

-tenemos un problema-

.

Brick corrio hasta estar frente a un circulo de niños que gritaba, saltaban e incluso algunos lloraban, Butch lo siguio muy de cerca y Boomer no tardo mucho enllegar, al ver eso Brick se molesto, era tanto el alboroto que no veian a los chicos que estaban peleando

-maldicion- grito Brick molesto, Butch lo miro preocupado hasta que se le ocurrio una idea

-muevete- pidio Butch, Brick dio unos pasos atras extrañado, el moreno toco la espalda de un niño, quien volteo y se conviertio en piedra por el miedo, y retrocedio, todos los niños que evitaban el paso a Butch formaron un camino, Butch volteo a ver a Boomer y Brick quienes se abrazaron alsustados

-¿no vienen? pregunto Butch con su rostro terrorifico, sus ojos eran unas fosas negras y tenia una sonrisa diabolica a pesar del miedo ambos pasaron hasta el centro del circulo donde habia cinco chicos, cuatro de ellos contra un moreno que tenia una gorrra con una calabera que evitaba que le vieran el rostro.

El niño fue golpeado y choco contra la pared de espalda, los cuatro (quienes eran un poco mas grandes) le cerraron el paso

-Kaoru- grito Brick preocupado por su amigo, el mas grande de los niños se puso frente al chico y sus amigos tomaron sus manos, el lider retrocedio para dar una patada que fue detenido por un brazo, todos se quedaron esteticos al ver eso.

Butch detenia el pie del chico sujetando con una sola mano y veia amenazante al chico

-no te medas enano- le advirtio

-son cuatro contra uno, que valientes- Btuch solto su pie pero el chico perdio el equilibrio y cayo -no hay nada mas asqueroso que esto-

-atrapenlo- ordeno el chico en el suelo, sus amigos soltaron al niño y fueron contra Butch lo tomaron de manos y pies, Butch forcejeaba pero los chicos podian detenerlo... apenas

El lider se puso frente a el y lanzo su puño, Kaoru lo tlaqueo antes de que eso pasara, Butch pudo safarse y golpeo a todos los chicos, mientras Kaoru parecia un animal salvaje cobre el chico

-quitenmelo de encima- grito el chico, los otros tres quienes apenas podia con el chico salieron corriendo -cobardes- grito apenas, mientras Kaoru le dio un golpe en la nariz -ahora si niña - grito el chico consiguiendo quitarse a Kaoru de encima quien apenas pudo esquivar un golpe, pero su gorra cayo al suelo -no puedes contra mi eres una pequeña niña-

Butch abrio los ojos impresionado Kaoru resulto ser una niña de ojos hermosamente verdes y cabello negro como la noche eso lo hizo enfurecer aun mas

-le pegas a una niña desgraciado- grito Butch lleno de ira en su interior

-¿crees que porque soy una niña no puedo partirte la madre?- grito Kaoru aun mas enojada que Butch, ambos, uno al lado del otro formaron un aura asesina que el chico solo de verla salio corriendo

-BIEN- gritaron todos los niños cargando a Butch y Kaoru quienes tenian uno que otro golpe pero no era nada serio

.

-asi que una niña- dijo Butch sentado en una banca del parque al lado de Kaoru y Brick ella solo sonrio

-no cualquier niña, su padre es un luchador- le susurro eso ultimo Brick a su amigo, Butch la miro impresionado aun mas aunque ella parecia molesta "acaso ser niña queria decir que deberia ser debil" pensaba ella apretando los puños y ahora seguramente ese niño tambien se burlaria de ella

-Kaoru ¿verdad?- ella volteo a verlo, Butch le dio su gorra verde ella la tomo impresionada, la habia dado por perdida -tienes un buen golpe y sobre la gorra, la encontre en el suelo- Kaoru sonrrio -aunque seria una pena dejar de ver esos ojos tan lindos-

-si claro- dijo Kaoru poniendosela de todos modos -gracias- murmuro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que quiso ocultar con su gorra

Butch sonrio al escuchar eso -no hay porque, sabes deberiamos tener un combate algun dia, mi papa tambien es luchador- Kaoru lo miro impresionada, de verdad queria pelear con ella -claro si tu quieres-

-si- grito Kaoru emocionada

-yo sere el narrador- se ofrecio Brick motivado con un microfono y todo

-y yo sere el arbitro- dijo Boomer emocionado

Fin del Flash Back

Kaoru no paraba de reirse al igual que Butch, esos momentos eran cosas tan presiadas para ella al igual que para Butch

-¿y a todo esto porque te estabas peleando con esos niños?- pregunto Butch curioso, Kaoru lo miro sonriente

-porque estaban molestando a Boomer, y eso me molesto, solo porque era un niño rico- Kaoru lebanto su puño en forma de molestia como queriando golpear algo

-que paso con Mitch- pregunto Butch al ver otra foto donde estaban Brick, Butch y Mitch peleandose y Kaoru a carcajada abierta

-lo expulsaron del internado hace un año y medio, lo ultimo que supe de el es que fue a los angeles a las carreras de motosicletas o algo asi... no supe nada desde entonces-

-ya veo- murmuro Butch cerrando el album, la verdad es que Mitch nunca le cayo bien pero era un recuerdo para el bueno o malo era un recuerdo -bueno es mejor irme- dijo Butch lebantandose -luego vengo para seguir con esto-

-claro- dijo Kaoru sonriente, Butch se fue a su casa en cuanto llego sus padres los abrazaron se enteraron de lo que habia ocurrido y no podian estar mas orgullosos de su hijo

.

11:30 p.m.

En algun lugar a las afueras de la ciudad donde un monton de chicos con fintas de mafiosos se reunen con motos y apuestas estupidas como peleas y eso...

-El campeon- grito un hombre lebantando la mano de un chico de 16 años cabello cafe y ojos de igual color, muchos celebraban y otros gritaban molestos puesto que perdieron su apuesta en contra del chico.

-quien diria que alguien tan nuevo como tu le haya ganado a uno de mis hombres- dijo un hombre alto y de cabello negro con cara de mono al chico riendo, el chico solo miraba las luces de la ciudad.

En eso se escucho un enorme alboroto tanto de chicos como de chicas

-a vuelto- grito Ace corriendo de un lado a otro - A VUELTO- grito nuevamente, todas las personas salieron de sus escondites y se acercaron a el circulo, incluso mojo fue el primero en ir, Mitch se intereso y se acerco abriendose paso entre la gente para poder ver al motivo de tanta alegria

Al ver a la persona responsable se quedo tieso como una roca, no podia moverse o articular palabra

-lombriz, Bunny, Scratcher- nombraba la chica a varios de sus conocidos -los extrañaba- dijo entre risas

Mitch la examino nuevamente ¿ella? ¿en un lugar asi? en definitiva era ella y miro a su lado encontrandose con una gran sorpresa, una cosa era encontrarla a ella hay pero ¿a Boomer? ¿que le habia pasado, desde cuando era emo?

cabello negro, cuerpo exquisito, chaqueta negra de cuero y un short cafe ademas de unos tenis negros y sus ojos, esos ojos que se posisionaron en él en cuanto eso paso, su sonrisa se quito de su rostro

-Mitch...- murmuro la chica reconociendolo

-Kaoru...-

* * *

_Si Mitch es el pretendiente ¿fuimos tan ovias? jaja supongo que si, lastima pero espero que se les haya hecho interesante, porque si no llorare, no olviden que nos inspiramos con cada review que nos dejan ustedes porque sea por gusto o compromiso nos motiva muchas gracias por los reviews pasados Besos, portense bien lugo nos vemos_

_P.D. no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia jaja los amo_

**aigf: **_hacerlo sufrir es el plan principalmente tambien amo ver a Butch celoso se ve tan lindo n.n  
_

**objet16: **no no es la casa del arbol... aun jaja... yo quiero un elefante u.u ¿me regalas uno?

**yiyi-sama y yuki-san: **_si eso existiera el que los invento seria millonario... ¿fuimos tan ovias con lo de Mitch?/ ¿_fuimos? tu escribiste esa parte ¬¬

**ferdita99: **_era con intencion queria que quedara en suspenso, parece que no funciono u.u lastima_

**Jess-red08: **le destruira todo su orgullo (si es que tiene) si odio a mitch por eso lo puse en este finc, aunque de repente me cae bien por las tonterias que hace jaja

**ppgz: **pero si no los dejo en suspenso no sabremos si querran seguir leyendo este pequeño y humilde Finc...


	12. ahora si, comenzo la guerra

hola, se lo que van a decir ¿quienes se creen estas chicas para dejarnos asi tanto tiempo? pues la respuesta a eso es que Ania estaba enferma y tambien teniamos mucha tarea lamentamos que no lo hayamos echo tan rapido pero espero que nos puedan comprender otra cosa gracias por los reviews los amamos a todos n.n creo que sabe que sigue ahora:

la pregunta del dia:

¿que les gustaría que hubiera en los retos para el circulo? sabrán de que hablo en el capitulo

* * *

Butch, caminaba por la calle dirigiéndose a la escuela con una extraña aura a su alrededor, no era la típica energía de un lunes por las mañanas de camino a la escuela, no eso era diferente, se veía raramente feliz, tal vez era el echo de que ahora tenia un uniforme distinguido que solo los alumnos de élite usaban.

O tal vez, era el echo de que el viernes de la semana pasada estaba junto a la chica que quería recordando los buenos tiempos en que todo era tan fácil que se burlaban de los mayores por complicarse tanto la existencia. Butch soltó una carcajada, ahora el había crecido, no era un adulto pero aun así veía la vida tan complicada que le resultaba imposible no reírse de si mismo como cuando era pequeño.

-sea lo que sea, hoy iré al circulo- grito emocionado y con brillo en sus ojos lleno de ilusión, llamando la atención de varios

-presumido- dijo un chico y siguió su camino, aunque Butch lo escucho a la perfección

-¿ algún problema?- le grito al chico quien se detuvo y lo miro molesto, Butch lo miro seriamente y así fue como comenzó una guerra silenciosa

-déjalo no vale la pena, no olvides que gano el torneo- le dijo su amigo, Butch se quedo un tanto extrañado por lo que dijo

-todos ustedes son un fraude- murmuro el chico y dieron media vuelta, pero no pudieron avanzar porque se los impedían varios chicos que los veían molestos con los brazos cruzados. Butch miro a sus uniformes y se dio cuenta, eran todos los miembros , entre ellos, Miyako, Boomer y el presidente estudiantil.

-¿nos llamas fraude?- hablo Boomer mirándolos molesto el chico se bufo y señalo a Boomer

-tus padres son dueños de una empresa- señalando a Boomer quien quería golpear al chico pero Miyako se lo impidió -los tuyos son músicos señalo a Miiyako quien trato de no mostrarse sorprendida -los tuyos son miembros del bufet de abogados, el tuyo es luchador- señalaba el chico a uno que otro miembro del circulo que se quedaban serios, hasta que señalo a Brick -y tu padre...-

Brick levanto la cabeza ya sabia lo que vendría y formo puños con sus manos, Kaoru noto eso y al instante lo tomo del hombro para evitar un malentendido, Brick siempre la contuvo a ella así que haría lo mismo que el -tu padre es el director-

Mientras señalaba a los miembros del circulo y las profesiones de sus padres, mas chicos se ponían detrás de el mostrando su apoyo los chicos conocían bien o esos chicos, siempre poniéndose en su contra del circulo, incluso Himeko estaba hay, Karoru soltó una pequeña risa al verla, tenia una bendita en su nariz y un ojo azul -que antiguamente estaba negro-

-si crees que esto es un fraude no te molestara comprobarlo- presiono el presidente escolar sonriendo, los chicos del circulo lo miraron molesto queriendo oponerse, ese idiota insulto a su familia y ahora seguirían su estúpido juego.

-acepto, tal vez seamos mejores que ustedes- varios comenzaron a reír

-dijiste tal vez- se burlaban de el, el grupito se molesto y se fue a clases así como todos los demás los chicos del circulo clases al igual que los demás los chicos el circulo.

-bienvenido al circulo- le dijo el presidente a Butch, comenzando a caminar, sus amigos le sonrieron y fueron a clases también.

Brick, Momoko y Miyako se despidieron llendo a otro lugar del instituto, mientras Butch, Boomer y Kaoru entraron a su salón, el profesor entro detrás de ellos.

Kaoru miraba por la ventana no prestando atención a lo que decía el profesor, aunque quisiera poner atención no podía pero eso no le importaba ya después le preguntaría a Brick sobre el tema y a Boomer los apuntes, después de todo siempre le preguntaba al pelirrojo sobre las clases cuando quedaba en blanco.

"Kaoru" la vez de Mitch nombrándola se re pitio y su cara apareció en su mente. Demonios. Boomer era el único que sabia que ella seguía llendo a ese lugar, Brick le pidió que lo dejara y así lo hizo, aunque de vez en cuando "desaparecía" llendo a divertirse un rato con sus amigos y sacar algo de estrés ¿que había de malo en eso?

Nada. pero algunas personas no comprendían para muchos chicos ese lugar era donde podían expresarse, ser ellos mismos, pero algunas personas solo veían a un montón de delincuentes, solo era diversión pero era mas que obvio que no lo comprendían pero ¿porque estaba molesta? simple, si Mitch llegaba a hablar su padre no la dejaría poner un pie en cualquier lugar que estuviera relacionado con las luchas, de solo pensarlo se estremeció.

Un leve golpe-cito en su cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos busco al responsable encontrando a Boomer mirándola con una leve sonrisa, miro su escritorio encontrando una volita de papel, la tomo y desdoblo

_"deja de pensar en eso, Butch te ha estado llamando, no le hiciste caso y ahora se esta muriendo de la angustia jeje"_

Kaoru miro a Butch quien estaba golpeando su lápiz en su escritorio y parecía asustado y nervioso después vio a Boomer y se echo a reír por lo bajo

-Kaoru- le grito el profesor molesto, al parecer la había escuchado, ella se empilado - recita el ultimo verso- le pidió señalando el libro en el escritorio de la chica que estaba cerrado, Kaoru se quedo en blanco y cuando estaba a punto de hablar la puerta se abrió

-profesor perdón por interrumpir su clase- se disculpo la secretaria de la dirección El es Mitch Michelson un estudiante nuevo que se integrara a sus clases- presento la secretaria delante de todos al chico.

Kaoru y Boomer se quedaron echos piedra con la boca abierta, inmediatamente los rumores comenzaron

-Señor Michelson tome asiento- el castaño paseo su vista localizando el asiento vació que estaba detrás de Kaoru quien seguía levantada mirándolo impactada.

Se escucho el timbre y el primero en salir corriendo fue el profesor incluso Mitch seguía parado los demas salieron enseguida.

Mitch corrió hasta Kaoru lanzando le un golpe que ella esquivo, Butch se levanto furioso pero Boomer lo evito, Sin dejar de ver lo que sucedía el castaño lanzo una patada que Kaoru cubrió con sus manos, Mitch retrocedió y cayo al suelo de rodillas después se levanto y miro a la oji-verde

-Kaoru- grito Mitch sonriendo-le corriendo a abrazarla

-hola mitch- rió la chica separándose el castaño

-veo que no has perdido tu estilo... eso me gusta- dijo eso ultimo con voz seductora, Kaoru rodó los ojos y Butch lanzo a Boomer separando a Mitch de Kaoru queriendo matar a Mitch de Kaoru queriendo matar a Mitch con la mirada -y parece que Butch sigue siendo igual de "protector" que de pequeños- se burlo cosa que no le agrado al moreno

-a que viniste- pregunto Boomer calmando la situación o al menos intentándolo, eso le recordó a cuando eran niños, Mitch siempre buscando de que pelear con los demás y después de cierto tiempo se dio cuenta de que Molestar a Butch y a Brick "insinuándose" con Kaoru era divertido según el

-tengo años queriendo volver y al fin lo logre- grito victorioso -volvi- dijo Mitch mirando a Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Butch la abrazo sonriente pero su mirada especialmente para Mitch mostraba advertencia

Mitch tomo el mentón a Kaoru mirándola a los ojos sonriente separando seductora mente

-y para quedarme-

* * *

_Que creen que vaya a hacer Mitch ¿acaso la besara? jaja lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo espero que no nos maten por dejar el capitulo hasta aquí jeje pero lo hacemos por una buena causa, no olviden dejar los reviews ya que eso nos impulsa a terminar mas rápido cada capitulo y al fin estoy sana (por si no lo sabían estaba enferma) pero gracias a mi querida hermana Karla que siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi me eh curado gracias a los que se preocuparon._

_P.D. no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia jaja los amo_

**aigf: **si no te molesta usaremos tu idea proximamente gracias _  
_

**objet16: **yo no usaria a mi elefante como regadera imaginate convertirias a tu elefante en un pervertido que horrible

**yiyi-sama y yuki-san: **espero que el experimento haya resultado y si no pues al menos hisiste el intento asi que gracias n.n proximamente el rompimiento oficial estamos trabajando en eso ¿alguna idea de como se puedan enterar los demas?_  
_

**ferdita99: **muchas gracias por tus deseos gracias por el review y esperemos que te haya gustado este capitulo

**Jess-red08: **aun necesitamos a Mitch pero te prometemos destruirlo (al menos moralmente) en un futuro proximo

**ppgz: **gracias por tu review espero hayas disgrutado este capitulo


	13. a dormir

lamentamos la tardanza de verdad pero espero puedan comprendernos de verdad una disculpa inmensa super mega así gigante jeje imaginencelo por favor T.T de verdad gracias a todos los que leen esta historia n.n

la pregunta del dia:

¿que tendria que hacer Mitch para recibir una paliza? la respuesta mas creativa aparecera en el capitulo siguiente

* * *

-tengo años queriendo volver y al fin lo logre- grito victorioso -volvi- dijo Mitch mirando a Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Butch la abrazo sonriente pero su mirada especialmente para Mitch mostraba advertencia

Mitch tomo el mentón a Kaoru mirándola a los ojos sonriente separando seductora mente

-y para quedarme-

Kaor se safo de ambos tomo su mochila y salio del salon, Mitchy Butch se quedaron uno frente al otro retandose con la mirada por un buen rato

-¿que haces aqui?- pregunto Butch rompiendo ese silencio incomido que se estaba formando

-a mi tambien me da gusto verte- le contesto sarcastico dandole la espalda y solto un suspiro

-he estado con muchas mujeres, pero Kaoru... ella es diferente, es decente, agradable, extrovertida y ...pura-

Butch tomo a Mitch de los hombros y lo arrojo a la pared, el castaño se quejo por el impacto recivido, y el moreno, que aun lo sujetaba al chico, lo miro queriendo acesinarlo

-tu jamas te atrevas a tocar a Kaoru, primero que nada tiene novio, y aunque no lo tuviera yo no dejare que te le acerques siquiera, me entero que trataste de siquiera tocarla y te manto- le aceguro Butch al borde de la locura, Mitch se asusto, realmente no creia que el moreno la quisiera tanto.

La ultima vez que lo vio tenian 7 años y estaban haciendo una competencia de canto para ver quien impresionaba a Kaoru tratando de romper una copa de cristal, aunque eso nunca sucedio apenas sacaron la copa Mitch tubo que irse, todos se despidieron el solo abrazo a Kaoru algo desanimado -toma- le dio un caramelo y sonrio -es para el camino- Butch y Brick se pusieron rojos de ira el sonrio y se fue.

Mitch se bufo de Butch, -has cambiado mucho Butch, pero sigues siendo un enamoradizo sin remedio- Butch lo solto -aun asi intentare algo con ella, si ella me acepta o no esta bien, pero no me rendire tan facil, de verdad me gusta y no hay nada que puedas hacer Butch-

-no aras nada con ella su puedo evitarlo, yo tamvien la quiero-

-bien entonces buena suerte- Mitch salio del salon

Cuando Mitch salio Butch estaba mas que fuiriozo folpeo el pizarron fuertemente Boomer que se habia quedado en silencio viendo todo no parecio importarle, el golpe rompio el pizarron causando que se partiera y cayera al suelo

-¿que fue ese fuido?- se escucho una voz alarmada, Boomer y Butch tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo por una puerta a toda velocidad, cuando al fin pararon ambos respiraron agitadamente

-ahora...- dijo Butch tomando aire -ya no se que hacer- Boomer lo miro confundido mientras Butch tomaba su cabeza el subio solto un suspiro, se quito los mechones que tenia en la cara y al fin hablo

-Mitch es un idiota, simpre lo ha sido y Kaoru lo sabe, no tienes porque preocuparte, ademas ella sabe cuidarse... y tienes mas oportunidad que el-

Butch lo miro extrañado ¿como que mas oportunidad? el rubio sonrio dandole a entender que solo bromeaba

-gracias Boomer, siempre sabes que decir- el chico sonrió y saco dos chocolates de su bolsa del pantalón

-¿quieres?- le dijo ofresiendonle uno mientras se comió el otro -te da energía y te relaja, o al menos eso escuche- Butch lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo concentrado en el pequeño postre mordiéndolo y disfrutando el sabor, Boomer tenia razón el chocolate si te relajaba.

Sintió la briza fresca y sola hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaban en la azotea del instituto siguio comiendo su chocolate

-¿que piensas hacer?- le pregunto Boomer mientras miraba la ciudad como no interesado en su respuesta, Butch dudo al contestar, pero el no era de los que preguntaban por que si, realmente le interesaba

-mientras Kaoru y Brick estén juntos no puedo hacer mucho pero Mitch no es tan idiota, si llegan a terminar ese idiota no se lo pensara dos veces y comenzara a actuar, mientras Kaoru tenga novio no tendré de que preocuparme- era duro pero era la verdad, le dio otra mordida al chocolate al mismo tiempo que Boomer.

Decidieron quedarse hay para que no fueran reportados, pues ya había comenzado la siguiente clase.

Butch termino "desayuno" y guardo la envoltura un pequeño sonido se escucho en el bolsillo de Boomer el cual golpeo su frente contra la pared, odiaba ese sonido y a su amigo comenzaba a fastidiarlo

-Boomer, calla eso- le pidió, el sonido taladraba su cráneo hasta su cerebro, Boomer saco su celular y decía "mensaje", lo abrió y comenzó a leer, cuando termino guardo el celular con una cara de fastidio.

Butch lo veía esperando una respuesta, alejo su rostro de la pared y miro a su amigo

-andando- Butch no comprendió pero se levanto y se fue con Boomer, no sabia o donde pero daba igual, la siguiente hora era el almuerzo.

.

Kaoru estaba en la clase de literatura tenia que admitir que le daba tanto sueño que decidió acomodar su libro y acostarse pareciendo que leía con esmero su libro, fue cuando su celular vibro, asustando la cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba se levanto y fue con la maestra, le explico lo que ocurría la materia podía ser aburrida pero la maestra le caía muy bien, ella le dio un pase para que no hubiera problema y la chica salio con algo de alivio, pero también fastidio, mas le valía al presidente que fuera importante.

Cuando Kaoru llego al "salón" de circulo y todo se encontraban hay sentados platicando, encontró a Momoko conversando divertida con Miyako, ellas lo vieron y la invitaron a sentarse Kaoru acepto pero se recostó en la mesa tratan de dormir.

.

Brick estaba en la biblioteca y su celular vibro, le resto importancia y siguio con su lectura, unos minutos despues Boomer y Butch llegaron y lo tomaron de los brazos arrastrandolo

-no esperen... Boomer dejenme ir quiero ese libro por favor- los demas que estaban solo los veian comicamente

Brick, Boomer y Butch entraron, el ultimo con un gran asombro en su rostro recorriendo todo con la mirada, su cara mostraba lo sorprendido que se encontraba, Brick se sentó frente a Momoko quien se sonrojo al igual que el, Boomer frente a Miyako quien sonrió Boomer le lanzo y beso y ambos rieron, y por ultimo Butch se sentó frente a Kaoru que estaba aparentemente dormida, se veía adorable.

-parece que ya están todos- dijo el presidente estudiantil paseando la mirada por la inmensa mesa comprobando que no hubiera lugares vacíos.

Butch se sentía nervioso, no sabia como comportarse en un lugar así miro a sus amigos en busca de apoyo que parecían aburridos y le entro mayor nerviosismo, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese lugar y el solo era un principiante.

El moreno desvió su mirada a Kaoru viendo como respiraba relajada y un mechón de su cabello se movía cada vez que respiraba el apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa extendió su mano para quitar ese mechón de su rostro, un segundo antes una enorme pila de papeles callo frente a Butch asustando lo miro a su alrededor y todos tenían frente a ellos papeles importantes que estaban revisando.

El presidente le sonrió y siguió repartiendo a los faltan-tes Kaoru miro al presidente molesta sin moverse ¿para eso los llamaron? que desperdicio

-mírame todo lo que quieras, eso no hará que los papeles disminuyan su tamaño- le dijo el rubio sentandose en su lugar comenzando a revisar y leer los documentos delante suyos.

-¿que diablos es todo esto?- pregunto Butch a Brick quien escribía en una hoja con su pluma

-son sugerencias solicitudes, eventos y esas cosas- le explico- tienes que leer y aprobar o denegar lo que te pidan según tu razón.

-¿tengo que leer todo esto?- grito provocando que todos lo voltearan a ver comprensivos, todos hicieron eso cuando llegaron

-ser parte del circulo no es solo relajarse, también es nuestro deber dar la cara por todos los que pìden nuestra ayuda- le explico Miyako sonriente como siempre

-el circulo ayuda a todos los que tienen pasión por cualquier actividad- dijo Kaoru leyendo un papel y luego mirándolo a el -pero también fue creada por personas que querían defender a los estudiantes con problemas-

-podría decirse que somos los guardianes de los estudiantes de la escuela- dijo Momoko emocionada Brick se sonrojo al ver a la chica tan sonriente, ella lo noto viéndolo y se puso nerviosa así que volteo a otro lado.

-solo revisa los documentos y piensa en lo que seria bueno, si tienes alguna duda solo avísanos le dijo Boomer firmando un documento

-lo intentare- dijo Butch mirando el trabajo que tenia frente a el como una montaña que estaba dispuesto a escalar.

Dos horas después todos estaban exhaustos y llenos de cansancio Butch estaba igual que todos pero no planeaba terminar o darse por vencido.

Un monton de papeles no va a ganarme- murmuro tomando el ultimo documento, una solicitud de ingreso al club de boxeo lo leeyo con cansancio y se desperto al ver al solicitante Mitch Mitchelson ¿y ahora que haria?

* * *

_creo que esta vez si se la pusimos bastante dificil al querido Butch jeje, gracias por todos los que nos dejaron reviews pero Mitch parece ser un buen chico... en el interior jaja_

_P.D. no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia besos_

**aigf: **ami tampoco me agrada Mitch pero es diverttido ver a Butch celoso_  
_

**objet16: **no es por desilucionar pero en teoria Butch y Kaoru aun no estan asi que Kaoru no puede dejar a Butch ya que aun no lo tiene... no se si me di a entender jaja

**yiyi-sama y yuki-san:** que les pasa a las personas ¿acaso no comprenden que ese experimento es el mas inovador y revolucionario del mundo? la gente esta loca ¬¬

**Jess-red08: **Lara un gusto conocerte n.n nos moriamos de ganas y nos alegra que te hayan gustado nuestros capitulos espero leer algun dia una historia tuya n.n P.D: le dices enana a la pequeña Boro y te castro

**ppgz: **nos suele pasara a todos no te preocupes jejeje


	14. encierro

lo sentimos pero de verdad emos estado muy atareadas esperamos que alguien siga hay queriendo leer esto por favor T.T esque no se imaginan lo que es T.T

la pregunta del dia:

¿alguna idea de como decir que Kaoru y Brick rompieron?

* * *

Un montón de papeles no va a ganarme- murmuro tomando el ultimo documento, una solicitud de ingreso al club de boxeo lo leyó con cansancio y se despertó al ver al solicitante Mitch Mitchelson ¿y ahora que haría?

-acéptalo- dijo Boomer detrás de el -si lo rechazas se armara un escándalo Butch iba a negarse Boomer lo sabia así que antes de que hablara le dijo -ademas así lo tendrás mas vigilado-

Butch se impresiono, Boomer tenia razón así que acepto la solicitud y firmo puso el documento en lo alto de la pila de papeles y sonrió

-he terminado- grito Butch se levanto y se dio cuenta de que solo había unos cuantos chicos aun en ese lugar, incluyendo al presidente estudiantil.

-buen trabajo Butch- lo felicito Brick levantado el pulgar

-sabría que podrías- dijo Momoko abrazándolo cosa que no le gusto a Brick

-muero de hambre- dijo Kaoru interrumpiendo la escena -vamos a la cafetería- pidió

-yo también voy- dijo Miyako y Boomer, todos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la cafetería que estaba sola, Brick miro la hora, después de todo si había pasado mucho tiempo, ya que se había pasado la hora del almuerzo entraron hasta la cocina encontrándose con un chico y una chica de cabello azul y ojos cafés, con el uniforme del circulo

-hola chicos- saludaron los gemelos sonrientes -hola Kaoru- saludo la chica llamada Mina sonriente, la mencionada sonrió mientras movía la mano en forma de saludo -sienten ce ahora les servimos- dijeron los dos mientras sacaban platos de la cocina.

-no es necesario- dijo Boomer avergonzado por el trato de los hermanos -no queremos molestar-

-no es molestia replico el chico llamado Moruki -sirviendo la comida en los platos -tómenlo como un agradecimiento por lo de hace unos días- Butch no comprendió eso, Moruki sirvió los platos y cuando sirvió el de Kaoru le guiño el ojo, ocasionando un tic en el ojo del moreno.

-relájate Butch- el chico miro a Miyako -Himeko fue al circulo hace un par de semanas, se molesto y comenzó a lastimar a Mina- le explico señalando a la chica quien sonrió -Kaoru la defendió- le explico comenzando a comer, Butch soltó una pequeña risa divertido y miro a Kaoru quien comía como si nada.

-no tenían porque agradecerme, hace mucho que quería golpear a esa princesa de papi- todos se rieron al escuchar eso y comenzaron a comer

.

había pasado una hora después de que estaban en el comedor y Brick ahora estaba descansando se supone que debería estar en clase de deportes pero estaba cansado así que se escuso diciendo que se sentía mal, mientras miraba en la sombra como Momoko jugaba con Kaoru al fútbol en el mismo equipo, si que le gustaba esa chica no podía dejar de verla

-descansando- una voz lo saco de su pensamientos, encontrándose con Mitch mirándolo con una sonrisa amistosa -debes estar cansado después de tantas cosas que tienes que hacer en el circulo-

-no es tan malo, a decir verdad vale la pena-

-porque pasas tiempo con la chica que amas- dijo al aire Mitch, Brick se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, el castaño se echo a reír -tranquilo hombre, no pasa nada-

-o tal vez prefieres estar aquí viendo como las chicas juegan y se mueven sus pechos cada vez que corren, Brick eres un pervertido hombre- dijo golpeando su cabeza, Brick ignoro el comentario

-el único que aria eso serias tu- Mitch no dijo nada solo se rio -¿te gusta Kaoru?- pregunto Brick ahora, Mitch se sonrojo y se puso nervioso no sabia como reaccionar -ni se te ocurra- lo amenazo molesto

-tranquilo hombre no haré nada que ella no quiera- le dijo sonriente pero molesto

-¿de que hablan?- pregunto Butch derramando ira por todo su cuerpo había escuchado la conversación los dos lo vieron con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-no creerás que dije enserio lo de ver sus pechos verdad- dijo Mitch nervioso

-claro que si eres un pervertido- grito haciendo que el chico se hiciera pequeño -tu jamas tendrás a Kaoru- le dijo amenazante mente Mitch se molesto al escuchar eso

-es mas probable que yo la tenga a que tu la tengas- grito el castaño mirando retadora mente a Butch quien lo veía molesto -ya que soy mejor que tu-

eso hizo que la energía de ambos se convirtiera en un aura asesina la de Mitch era roja y la de Butch era negra, casa que hizo a Brick asustarse, mientras se miraban a muerte.

-te reto- dijo Butch tomando un balón de fútbol -el ganador es el que tiene mas oportunidad de salir con Kaoru-

-acepto- Ambos se fueron a la cancha y comenzaron a jugar dejando a Brick solo de nuevo

-al fin paz- murmuro mirando a Momoko que selebraba dando saltitos por haber metido un gol, Brick pudo ver como los pechos de ella rebotaban un poco

-pervertido- dijo Boomer arriba del arbol, Brick se asusto al verlo y se puso rojo completamente

-es culpa de Mitch- grito haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver

-claro que no- grito el castaño desde el otro lado de las canchas mirando al pelirojo que solo oculto su cara con su gorra roja

Cuando terminaron la hora de deportes...

-no puedo creerlo- grito Mitch al ver que Butch habia metido un gol al final -eso no vale exigo la revancha-

-yo creo que no- dijo Butch triunfante Brick y Boomer chocaron las manos con el, Mitch los veia molesto y rojo de ira

-la proxima ganare- dijo el castaño lleno de determinacion

-¿si saben que aunque apuesten ella nunca aceptaria, sin mencionar que nunca se entero- dijo Boomer mirando a Butch y Mitch mientras se miraban causando electricidad entre sus miradas.

-a las duchas chicos- dijo el entrenador, los cuatro se miraron y fueron los ultimos en entrar al gimnacio (las canchas estaban afuera)

-muy bien- dijo Mitch haciendo que los tres lo miraran -acepto la derrota, por ahora- Butch respingo orgulloso, los otros dos solo lo vieron serios (¬¬) mientras Mitch se acercaba a una pared, ellos tres lo veian sospechosos desde el cedntro del gimnacio

-¿por ahora?- pregunto Butch -¿porque no aceptas la total derrota y te ahorras mas humillaciones?- le sujirio de una forma bastante amenzante, a Mitch solo le aparecio una venita en la frente.

-porque...- comenzó a decir tocando la pared hasta encontrar algo y sonrió -KAORU SERA MÍA- grito y apretó un botón haciendo que el suelo del gimnasio se abriera dejando ver una piscina llena de gusanos, los chicos tambalearon por el movimiento del suelo y cayeron a la piscina inevitablemente

-maldito cabrón- dijo Butch tratando de salir pero el suelo comenzaba a cerrarse de nuevo

-nos vemos Butch- dijo Mitch mirando como se cerraba la piscina

-nos la pagaras- dijeron los tres antes de que se cerrara por completo.

Mitch solo camino por el gimnacio de camino a las duchas.

.

Mitch caminaba por los pasillos hasta que entro a uno de los tantos salones solos después de un día de clases por la ventana podía ver a un chico corriendo por las canchas delante de un montón de chicos del club de boxeo, había mandado su solicitud solo para saber que aria el moreno, solo lo hizo para fastidiarlo, como siempre. Todo el ambiente era naranja por el atardecer, pronto oscurecería así que decidió darse prisa.

-aquí esta- grito feliz al encontrar su reproductor de música lo conecto y salio del salón

.

Mientras tanto Butch seguia golpeando el piso mientras escupia varios gusanos que se le habian metido a la boca por tanto gritar

-esto es desagradable- se quejo Brick lanzando todos los gusanos que podia, Boomer por su parte no se quejaba solo miraba su celular

-¿que haces?-pregunto Butch mirando como Boomer no hacia nada aun teniendo su cuerpo repleto de gusanos

-olvidas que le tengo pavor a las serpientes, esto no esta tan mal- dijo Boomer mandando un mensaje, un minuto después le llego la respuesta sonrojándose.

Butch y Brick se miraron confundidos y se acercaron a Boomer tratando de quitarle el teléfono cuando lo consiguieron leyeron el mensaje y se sonrojaron

-¿te lo envio Miyako?- preguntaron ambos aun con la cara roja, Boomer les quito el telefono molesto pero aun asi rojo a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba se podia ver claramente.

-si, algun problema- les grito abrazando su telefono en su pecho

-no...es solo que... jamas creimos que Miyako pudiera decir eso...- Boomer guardo su telefono en su bolsillo mirando para otro lado

-no creo que les interese lo que haga o deje de hacer mi novia-

La conversacion se puso un tanto incomoda en eso el pisose abrio nuevamente dejando ver a Momoko y Miyako en la superficie, en cuanto pudieron salieron y fueron a ducharse.

No tardaron ni tres minutos en salir nuevamente con su uniforme y todo

-gracias amor- dijo Boomer a Miyako dandole un beso lento y suabe en los labios, Butch y Brick lo vieron y mejor decidieron voltearse, Momoko solo solto una risa pequeña

.

Mitch se dirigió a la salida hasta que escucho como golpes sordos una y otra vez, la puerta del gimnasio estaba abierta así que entro a echar un vistazo parecía estar solo hasta que se fijo en una chica golpeando un saco fuertemente se quedo con la boca abierta y un sonrojo se apodero d sus mejillas al recordar a esa chica la noche anterior, Kaoru tenia algo que llamaba su atencion y le gustaba.

Un pensamiento no muy agradable se apodero de la mente de Mitch y se pregunto ¿que se sentiría recibir un golpe de ella? despues de que intentara algo asi.

-seguramente valdría la pena- murmuro, haciendo que la morena volteara a verlo -¿te asuste?- pregunto Mitch divertido, Kaoru vacilo -perdóname, creí que no había nadie-mintió, la chica no dijo nada -nos vemos- se despidió dispuesto a salir del gimnasio antes de hacer algo estúpido.

-¿que estabas haciendo?- Mitch se detuvo para hacerle entender que la escuchaba -¿anoche?

-creí que ya lo habías olvidado- sonrió y se acerco a Kaoru para hablar "tranquilamente"

-no puedo hacer tal cosa- replico quitándose los guantes y reemplazándolo por unas vendas -creí que tu...-

-que iría corriendo a contarles a todos- Kaoru asintió avergonzada, Mitch miro al suelo y luego a los ojos de la chica -lo que hagas esta bien siempre que no te arriesgues demasiado- la morena sonrió felizmente al fin alguien no decía algo como "no vuelvas a ese lugar, es peligroso"

-te debo una- le sonrió infantil mente, Mitch se quedo sin habla y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo -te lo pagare algún día-

Mitch no pudo soportarlo mas, la atrajo hacia el acorralandola de tal forma que no pudiera mover sus piernas ni sus brazos, ella trato de oponerse pero no podia moverse solo consiguio sonrojarse al ver como Mitch hundia su naris

-con esto me pagaras- le susurro al oido dicho esto la beso

* * *

_retiro lo dicho del capitulo pasado Mitch no es un buen chico no se en que estaba pensando cuando lo dije pero en definitiva, Mitch es muchas cosas pero no un buen chico ò_ó _

_P.D. no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia besos_

**aigf: **tienes muy buenas ideas y tienes razon jamas debes bajar la guardia con tus enemigos asi que si los tienes serca los vijilas mejor_  
_

**objet16: **nos ayudo mucho tu idea n.n gracias

**yiyi-sama y yuki-san: **ojala y les levanten pronto el castigo para poder seguir con el experimento (o si no pasame la receta) ;)

**Jess-red08: **ningun nombre que no sea Lara o pequeña comprendiste Cristopher, te entiendo Lara yo jamas confie en Mitch hola Jess te amamos n.n

**ppgz: **felicidades tu idea fue la mas creativa n.n


	15. confesion

FELICES FIESTAS ATRASADAS muy muy atrasadas jeje quisimos seguir con esto pero mi madre nos prohibio acercarnos a la computadora en estas fechas asi que nos fue practicamente imposible hacerlo lo sentimos espero que aun nos siguan en esta historia

la pregunta del dia:

¿algun nombre para el Barrio al que Kaoru y Mitch van? no se nos ocurrio ninguno porfavor ayuda

* * *

-te debo una- le sonrió infantil mente, Mitch se quedo sin habla y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo -te lo pagare algún día-

Mitch no pudo soportarlo mas, la atrajo hacia el acorralandola de tal forma que no pudiera mover sus piernas ni sus brazos, ella trato de oponerse pero no podia moverse solo consiguio sonrojarse al ver como Mitch hundia su naris

-con esto me pagaras- le susurro al oido dicho esto la beso, fue corto, apenas un roce, pero eso basto para que Mitch se estrellara en el suelo por la culpa de sierto moreno.

-Butch- grito Kaoru agradecida, el morenio la miro seriamente

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el chico mirandola de reojo, Kaoru pudo ver claramente que estaba preocupado, ella asintio

-te dije que no te acercaras- le grito enfurecido llendose contra Mitch, minutos despues entro el equipo de Boxeo encontrandose con su presidente (Butch) y el chico nuevo del equipo a punto de matarse, uno de los chicos fue a buscar ayuda los demas los separaron aunque trataron de safarse en mas de una ocacion. Enseguida llego Brick, Miyako, Momoko, Boomer y el presidente corriendo

-¿que paso aqui?- pregunto el presidente estudiantil mirando a ambos chicos que sangraban, especialmente Mitch

-es un acosador- grito Butch señalando al castaño quien tenia la cabeza gacha -beso a Kaoru sabiendo que tenia novio-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver contigo? tu no eres el novio de Kaoru no veo porque tenias que intervenir- le dijo Mitch molesto, Butcho no supo que responder, porque tenia razon, el no tenia porque meterse en la relacion de Kaoru y Brick

-Yo... ellos... tu...- Butch trato de justificarse pero no supo como o con que defenderse

-Butch es un buen amigo de Kaoru y Brick- intervino Miyako viendo a Mitch segura de lo que decia -es amigo de todos aqui, asi que tiene todo el derecho de ayudarlos, si se meten con sus amigos y eso incluye el noviasgo de Kaoru y Brick

Todos miraron sorprendido a Miyako, realmente las cosas habian cambiado desde que Butch se fue, Momoko agacho la cabeza por lo ultimo que Miyako dijo incluso cabia la posibilidad de que Brick solo haya jugado con ella de que solo fuera un juego.

-solo soy un juguete- murmuro para ella aunque Brick alcanzo a escucharla y miro para otro lado serio

-sobre Kaoru y yo...- dijo Brick captando la atencion de todo el mundo, el pelirojo miro a la morena esperando que ella lo apoyara, esta solo hacintio para que continuara, despues dio un suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza -Kaoru y yo... ya no somos novios-

-¿QUE?- gritaron todos en especial Mitch y Butch, cruzando sentimientos entre alegria, furia, desesperacion y enojo -¿porque?-

-rompi con Brick porque le gusta otra chica- dijo Kaoru como si nada

-tu no te vas con rodeos ¿verdad?- dijo Brick mientras una gota de sudor escurria por su nuca

Momoko enrojecio por el comentario y un recuerdo vino a su mente "tu tambien me gustas" la peliroja tomo su mejilla donde sierto chico de ojos sangre la habia besado. Mientras, un aura asesina recorrio el cuerpo de BUtch asiendo que todos los del equipo que lo sujetaban de los brazos lo soltaran tratando de alejarse lo mas posible, unos incluso huyeron.

-Brick es mi amigo, ademas ya no lo veia como eso-

-chicos, hoy no hay practica- dijo Butch con una voz de ultratumba, todos los del equipo se fueron de hay como alma que lleba el diablo

-no te molestes con Brick- intervino el presidente estudiantil -ya que pelearon en vano, lo dejaremos pasar solo por esta vez ¿entendido?-

-si dijeron ambos chicos molestos aun

-bien entonces, vayan a casa y dense un baño, estan de asco- les aconsejo el presidente, todos se fueron a su casa, Brick acompaño a Momoko, Boomer subio a Miyako en una motosicleta azul y ella gustosa lo abrazo por la espalda

-hay que ir a tu sabes donde- dijo Mitch mirando a Kaoru con una sonrisa, ella se detuvo y lo miro seria

-no- se nego molesta

-¿porque?- pregunto Mitch infantilmente

-porque no tengo ganas, solo quiero ir a casa y descanzar-

-solo vamos un rato- suplico con ojos de cachorro -es mi forma de pedir perdon-

-bien solo un rato- acepto aburrida

-si- grito Mitch subiendo a su motocicleta Kaoru subio igual

-que querrán decir con eso- se pregunto Himeko quien escucho "casualmente" la conversacion de los chicos

.

-Kaoru llego a su casa rendida y con varios rasguños en todo el cuerpo ademas de varios moretones. El motivo:

***Flash Back***

Una chica llamada Bell estaba en el lugar con algunas chicas alardeando en ser la mejor, su actitud la molesto un poco pero decidio ignorarla, Bunny estaba haciedo una increible mescla con la que todos bailaban sin parar y ella la ayudaba un poco.

Todo iba bien, incluso Mitch sacaba a bailar a una que otra chica atractiva, hasta que Kaoru pudo ver claramente como Bell abofeteaba a una niña de unos diez años por chocar con ella y derrama unas gotas de agua en su ropa, la niña comenzo a llorar y Bell se dispuso a darle otro golpe.

-no crees que ya es suficiente- le dijo Kaoru deteniendo su mano antes de que le soltara otro golpe a la niña, la musica se detubo y todos se quedaron en silencio, Bell se safo.

-y a ti que te importa- le grito mirandola con una sonrisa hipocrita, Bell tomo a la niña del cabello violentamente cosa que la hizo quejarse a la pequeña -yo hago lo que quiera-

Esa fue la gota que derrmo el vaso, Kaoru se lanzo contra Bell haciendo que ambas rodaran por el suelo, quedando Bell sobre Kaoru.

-15 a Kaoru- comenzaron las apuestas

-Kaoru- grito Mitch preocupado viendo como Bell trataba de enterrar sus uñas en la cara de Kaoru quien se bloqueaba con los brazos

-cuida a la niña- le grito Kaoru mientras apartaba los brazos de Bell para golpearla en la cabeza, Mitch sonrio.

Kaoru la golpeo nuevamente en la cara con su puño, ambas rodaron nuevamente, ahora quedando ella arriba, bastaron tres golpes para que Bell comenzara a suplicar:

-ya basta- gritaba Bell recibiendo todos los golpes de lleno, Kaoru se detubo se levanto y se hacerco a la niña

-te llevare con tu madre- le dijo sonriendo a la pequeña, comenzo a caminar pero alguien tiro de su cabello ella se volreo y Bell la golpeo en el estomago, Kaoru escupio un poco de sangre, logro safarse del agarre y la golpeo otra vez en la cara, para despues darle una patada que causo que quedara semi-inconciente

-ya es suficiente Bell- intervino un chico igual a ella que se arrodillo para ayudar a su hermana y miro a Kaoru molesto; la chica se lebanto, limpio el hilo de sangre que escurria en su labio mientras miraba molesta a la morena.

-ni loca- murmuro y aparto a su hermano corrio hacia Kaoru quien la esquivo y le dio una patada en el costado, Bell cayo al suelo nuevamente, entonces focos azules y rojos acompañados de sirenas aparecieron acercandose mas y mas, todos corrieron para poder contemplar varias patruyas

-hora de irse- grito Mojo y todos se fueron antes de que la policia llegara

***fin del Flash Back***

Kaoru se lebanto de su cama abrio lentamente la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigio al baño donde tomo una dolorosa ducha, al terminar se puso vendas en brazos y piernas debajo de su pijama entro a su habitacion

-es la ultima vez que le hago caso a Mitch, debi ir con Butch a los videojuegos- dijo quedando profundamente dormida.

.

El Lunes...

-Kaoru- grito Butch al verla entras a su salon ella lo saludo con la mano y se acerco

-mirate eres un desastre- se burlo tocanso su ojo derecho que era cubierto por su mechon, Kaoru lo aparto dejando ver un gran moreton.

-lo mismo digo- le contesto viendo unos rasguños que traia Kaoru en los brazos ella trato de ocultarlos -¿que te paso? ¿estas bien? ¿ACASO FUE MITCH?- comenzo a preocuparse al borde de la locura, que hizo que Kaoru se riera.

-que increible patada- varios chicos estaban viendo en sus telefonos un video -apuesto que eso dejara marca- a ambos morenos les llamo la atencion, entonces a ambos les llego el mismo video y comenzaron a verlo.

Ambos quedaron echos piedra al ver el video, Butch estaba que no se la creia, era Kaoru, peleando con una chica de cabello blanco, Kaoru queria morirse, ese era su fin.

-ya decia yo que lo salvaje venia de algun lado- dijo Himeko mirando a Kaoru al otro lado del salon.

-¿tu grabaste la pelea?- pregunto Butch tomando el telefono y analizando el video, sin duda no era un montaje, lo borro.

-has lo que quieras, ya esta en internet- dijo Himeko saliendo del salon igual que todos, despues de todo, el maestro habia faltado.

Butch miro a Kaoru quien se resbalo de la pared hasta el suelo y se quedo hay viendo a la nada, parecia una pequeña muñeca de porselana, fragil y asustada, el moreno se hacerco y se puso a su altura, asi pudo notar que Kaoru tenia las pupilas dilatadas, estaba en shock.

-no queria hacerlo- repetia una y otra vez -la niña, Bell estaba maltratando a la niña, no podia dejar que eso siguiera-

Butch la abrazo mientras ella seguia murmurando cosas.

-te creo- le dijo mientras sonreia, Kaoru se aferro a la camisa de Butch con un lebe sonrojo, se quedaron asi un momento sin saber que Mitch los veia, cerro la puerta y retrocedio, comenzo a caminar con las manos en las bolsas del pantalon mientras silvaba.

* * *

_lo se nos quedo muy corto, me di cuenta de una cosa el otro dia cuando estaba leyendo los reviews y esa cosa es (tambores...) trum trum trum... que todos aqui odiamos a Mitch Michelson, pero que nos hace reir ¿eso tiene logica? si me preguntan a mi no _

_P.D. no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia, cuidence _

**aigf: **tranquila a todos nos pasa que estemos bloqueados de repente

**Jess-red08: ** y que tiene de malo el nombre de Cristopher ami me gusta, ¿Boro sigue vivo por lo de la boda?**  
**

**ppgz:** si eres muy creativa n.n

**FenixCeleste: **Creo que tienes razon Butch es un poco lento en comparacion a Mitch

**NikyDaniZ: **Si todos lo odiamos jeje

**Koolkat97: **que gran idea n.n


	16. Todo por un video

hola a todos n.n solo pase a saludar y a dejarles este obcequio de mi parte (es para todos los que leen mi finc, porque quiero darles las gracias n.n) en especial para Jek-red09

la pregunta del dia:

¿como se llamara el hermano de Bell?

* * *

-no queria hacerlo- repetia una y otra vez -la niña, Bell estaba maltratando a la niña, no podia dejar que eso siguiera-

Butch la abrazo mientras ella seguia murmurando cosas.

-te creo- le dijo mientras sonreia, Kaoru se aferro a la camisa de Butch con un lebe sonrojo, se quedaron asi un momento sin saber que Mitch los veia, cerro la puerta y retrocedio, comenzo a caminar con las manos en las bolsas del pantalon mientras silvaba.

.

-Brick tienes que ayudarme, y a Kaoru- dijo Butch al pelirojo que escribia en su libreta como si no estuviera enterado del tema.

-ye te dije que no puedo- le dijo mirando al moreno tan preocupado como el, Butch le quito su libreta

-¿no puedes o no quieres?- le grito Butch furioso mientras lo tomaba del cueyo de la chaqueta

-no puedo- le contesto safandose del agarre de Butch molesto -¿no crees que si pudiera ya lo hubiera echo?- le dijo arrebatandole su libreta

-¿y que propones?- pregunto un poco mas tranquilo recargandose en la pared

-solo conosco a un chico capas de hacer tal cosa- dijo sonriendo, Butch sonrio por eso.

-entonces vamos por el- dijo Butch con una sonrisa

-alto hay- grito el presidente en cuanto los vio -ustedes al salon, ahora- les ordeno mientras los tomava a los dos del cuello de la chaqueta y los arrastraba al salon mientras ellos movian los brazos comicamente en forma chibi.

-nooo- gritaban ambos

.

Cuando llegaron al salon todos los del circulo rodeaban a Kaoru, pero no en forma amenazante, sino de forma protectora, otro grupo de chicos estaban muy serios, ahora Brick y Butch comprendian.

-muy bien comencemos con esto- dijo el presidente y se puso en medio de lo dos grupos, Himeko fue la primera en hablar

-como la representante y lider- recalco eso ultimo -de los estudiantes de tal categoria sea encontrada heciendo tal espectaculo...-

-al grano- grito Momoko molesta al igual que los demas que tenian una venita en su frente.

-¿Brick quien es esta gente?- pregunto Butch mirando a Himeko y a muchos otros chicos que conocia

-RCC, un grupo de estuciantes que no estan a favor de el circulo -le explico en un susurro -Revelion Contra el Circulo- eso significan las siglas.

-queremos la expulsion de Kaoru Matsubara- dijo Bell saliendo de la multitud -Ella representa a lo mejor de esta institucion, no me parece una actitud adecuada para permanecer aqui...

-pero claro que no- Grito Misa molesta -si es expulsada por lo tanto tu tambien serias expulsada- grito preocupada

-es cierto todos aqui vimos el video, tu tambien estan en el- dijo el presidente mirando a la peliblanca, que se estaba volviendo mas palida que su cabello.

-la expulsion es algo agresivo y muy drastico, pero podria haber otra solucion- dijo utch tratando de que no fuera tan agresivo el cambio.

-bien si no la expulsan, podrian sacarla del circulo- dijo Mitch sin pensarlo

-¡que!- gritaron todos los chicos, como si lo que Mitch dijera fuera una blasfemia.

-eso es razonable- dijo Himeko sonriente y complacida

-aunque quisieramos no podemos, Kaoru es capitana del equipo de futbol y atletismo- intervino el presidente

-entonces sustituyanla-

-no podemos hacer eso _a menos que alguien la supere-_ murmuro eso ultimo para que no se armara un escandalo

-me paree bien- murmuro Bell sonriendo

-en el reto se desidira a los nuevos integrantes del circulo ¿les parece?

Los miembros del circulo no dijeron nada, solo miraron a Kaoru esperando a que ella decidiera

-bien, pero si gano borraran todos los videos de cada computadora y telefono que lo tenga- dijo seria.

-bien aceptamos- dijeron todos los de la RCC

.

-duelo, habra un duelo entre la RCC y el circulo no falten- decian varios chicos del club de periodismos entregando periodicos a todo el mundo.

-el periodico escolar se encargara de que todos se enteren- dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos morados

-gracias Yuko- dijo el presidente estudiantil, la chica sonrio y sefue repartiendo periodicos a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, el presidente entro denuevo al salon, ahora ya solo estaban los miembros del circulo.

-esto es mucha presion- dijo Miyako preocupada

-lamento esto chicos, lo que menos queria es que ustedes salieran afectados- se disculpo Kaoru

-oye- dijo Boomer -esos idiotas ya querian un enfrentamiento, solo buscaban una escusa, ademas no les tenemos miedo- la animo, Kaoru miro a su alrededor a todos-

-la RCC es un monton de gente con envidia, la envidia no nos puede hacer nada- hablo Brick sonriendo mientras se sentaba y cerraba un libro de matematicas

-somos un equipo- dijo Misa sonriente

-somos una familia- dijo Boomer

-vamos a derrorar a la RCC- dijo otro que tenia una mancha de pintura en la cara

-ellos jamas nos van a separar- grito Momoko

-somos los mejores de la escuela, la representamos, la defendemos y la protegemos, ellos solo quieren sus 15 minutos de gloria- grito Miyako

-pues yo digo que los hagamos ver las estrellas- dijo Butch golpeando su palma izquierda con el puño derecho.

-¿de verdad quieren hacer esto?- pregunto seria, todos sonrieron sin decir nada -gracias chicos-

.

Kaoru caminaba mientras pensaba en muchas cosas hasta que escucho como Butch estaba hablando con Mitch, iba a ir con ellos hasta que escucho su nombre en la conversacion.

-¿a que le tienes miedo Butch?- pregunto Mitch

-callate- le grito molesto -digas lo que digas te voy a ganar-

-entonces no le tienes miedo a una apuesta?-

-¿que clase de apuesta?- la voz de Butch sonaba interesada.

-el ganador de la pelea ricivira como premio un beso de Kaoru- la morena abrio sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquello "Butch jamas aceptaria algo tan estupido" penso Kaoru molesta con Mitch por decir algo asi

-acepto- cuando escucho eso prefirio marcharce.

El resto del dia paso como si nada hasta que a la salida se encontro con shou, su pequeño hermano menor.

-¿porque lo hisiste?- le pregunto molesto su hermano, Kaoru miro hacia otro lado -parece que no eres la mejor- Kaoru miro a su hermono quien comenzaba a ponerse rojo, la chica sabia muy bien que eso hacia cuando trataba de evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Shou salio corriendo del instituto

-shou- grito Kaoru preocupada, pero el niño no se detubo.

.

Cuando finalmente llego a su casa, Dai y Shou estaban en la sala

-¿y papa?- pregunto algo timida

-esta afuera, Kaoru si no fuera su aniversario de bodas, te juro que los llamaria- dijo Dai, podia escucharse claramente la molestia en su voz.

-no lo hice aproposito de verdad- trato de explicarles.

-Kaoru tendras que decircelo a mi padre y si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo- Shou miro a su hermano, de verdad se notaba que era el mayor de los tres.

-Dai, si hago eso el...-

-se lo que podria pasar Kaoru y creeme que esto no es justo para nadie, ¿crees que quiero ser yo el que te entrege al matadero?- Kaoru miro a Dai, no, el no queria hacer eso, sin duda su hermano pensaba que era otra cosa en la lista contra ser el hermano mayor.

-entiendo... lo hare- acepto mirando a su hermano un poco nerviosa -lo prometo-

-lo siento mucho Kaoru- dijo Dai abrazandola, sabia que las luchas era su vida y estaba a punto de perderlo -¿porque lo hiciste?- Dai trato de jamas hacer esa pregunta pero salio tan natural.

-les contare-

Cuando sus padres llegaron los tres estaban en la sala, Shou abrazaba a Kaoru aunque estuviera dormido, Dai miro a su hermana y se lebanto del sillon.

-hola- saludo su madre mirando a los tres con una sonrisa -¿que hacen despiertos?- pregunto mirando como Dai separaba delicadamente a Shou de Kaoru.

-llevare a shou a su cuarto- dijo Dai cargando al niño -suerte- le susurro a Kaoru cuando paso a su lado -buenas noches- se despidio mientras subia las escaleras sin dificultad a pesar de tener a su hermano en la espalda.

Mitsuko miro a Tokio mirando a Kaoru, ella le puso una mano sobre su hombro y el la miro luego sonrio de lado no muy contento, Mitsuko lo beso y se fue a dormir subiendo las escaleras.

-descansen- dijo subiendo las escaleras

Tokio entro a la cosina y prendio la cafetera un poco molesto se notaba por su forma de caminar.

-papa- Kaoru se sorprendio por lo aguda y debil que era su propia voz, nisiquiera estubo segura de escucharse a si misma, trato de no llorar asi que solto un suspiro y entro a la cosina.

Su padre estaba hay tomando una taza de cafe negro, ella entro timidamente, ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba caminando o solo arrastraba los pies como si se estubiera obligando a si misma a hacer lo que haria. Tokio la miro y sintio un escalofrio en su columna.

Sintio la necesidad de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

-¿tienes algo que decirme?- pregunto su padre mirandola fijamente, Kaoru tenia la cabeza gacha

* * *

_se lo que piensan, tanto tiempo para que al final solo nos dejen con esta pequeñes, pues solo tengo algo que decir LO LAMENTO pero estoy muy presionada ultimamente con mi preparatoria y no tengo tiempo para nada mas espero que nos sigan leeyendo saludos _

_P.D. no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia, y aqui las contestaciones_

**objet16: **¿cual anime? a no importa la verdad es que nos alegra que hayas vuelto a escribirnos pensabamos que nos habias avandonado T.T pero nos dimos cuenta que no asi que gracias n.n

**Jess-red08: ** Jess porfavor no podemos matar ni a Mitch ni a Bell pero veremos que podemos hacer por ti n.n

**DaniRow- Dn: **muchas gracias ojala y este te guste tambien n.n y lamentamos que sea tan corto

**yiyi- sama y yuki- san: **mmm... pobre de yiyi estaba en no se donde... mientras que otra persona


	17. penitencia

hola gente hermosa que a pesar de que me retraso muchisimo sigue leeyendo mi historia, a toda esa gente le mando un besote y un abrazo tamaño mundo con todo mi amor n.n y mi cariño espero les guste este capitulo y ahora lo que todo el mundo quiere:

la pregunta del dia de hoy sera:

no hoy no hay pregunta del dia, hemos decidido hacer un especial n.n pero no decido que podria pasar asi que se los dejo a ustedes todo lo que les gustaria que pasara en un capitulo escribanlo, el review mas entretenido, raro o gracioso lo convertiremos en un capitulo especial (puede pasar lo que sea)

* * *

Su padre estaba hay tomando una taza de cafe negro, ella entro timidamente, ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba caminando o solo arrastraba los pies como si se estubiera obligando a si misma a hacer lo que haria. Tokio la miro y sintio un escalofrio en su columna.

Sintio la necesidad de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

-¿tienes algo que decirme?- pregunto su padre mirandola fijamente, Kaoru tenia la cabeza gacha

-yo...- no podia retroceder, queria hacerlo, pero no lo haria, no huiria

-¿que ocurre Kaoru?- pregunto seriamente Tokio mirando a su hija, Kaoru cerro tanto los puños como los ojos, Tokio solto un suspiro -tu nunca cambiaras niña, ya vi el video-

Kaoru abrio los ojos como platos y su rostro empalidecio lleno de horror

-¿cuando planeabas decirmelo?- Kaoru no podia contestar -¿cuando ocurrio esto?-

-el... el dia que tu y mama fueron a visitar a la tia Miyu- tartamudeo y se tomo los brazos un poco nerviosa, las heridas que ya estaban sicatrizando le dieron un poco de comezon, trato de no rascarse pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya lo estaba haciendo.

Tokio fue a ella y le quito el sueter que tenia dejando ver las lineas de los brazos que ya estaban sicatrizando.

-pero lo hice porque...- comenzo a explicar pero Tokio no la escucho.

-supongo que no tengo opcion- Kaoru abrio la boca y lebanto la mirada al escuchar eso

-pero papa-

-ya no vas a entrenar, definitivamente- dijo severamente Tokio Kaoru no lo soporto varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-pero padre, lo hice porque una chica...-

nada de peros Kaoru, sabes que la condicion es no pelear fuera del gimnacio-

-papa, si me dejaras expli...- solto un suspiro y se limpio las lagrimas con furia dejando de llorar, despues de todo su padre no la iba a escuchar, hiciera lo que hiciera.

-pense que mi hija respetaria esa regla mas que nadie-

-si señor- dijo Kaoru dando media vuelta, sin decir mas subio las escaleras y subio a su habitacion, cerro la puerta de golpe y se lanzo a su cama aferro su rostro contra la almuada comenzando a llorar, hasta se percato que habia alguien mas hay, lebanto la vista encontrandose con

-shou- dijo Kaoru al ver a su hermano, se limpio las mejillas, el pequeño no dijo nada solo se hacerco y la abrazo con fuerza acurrucandose en su pecho.

-perdoname Kaoru- dijo su hermano comenzando a llorar -no sabia que esto pasaria-

Kaoru abrazo a su hermano menor y comenzo a acariciar su cabello

-no es tu culpa, Shou- dijo mirando el techo -fui yo la que se descuido- Shou seguia llorando y ella lo abrazo con mas fuerza a su pequeño hermano.

.

-ahora si se emocionaron- dijo Boomer ajustando su mochila en su espalda mirando como las canchas eran transformadas en esenarios, y mini estadios enteros.

sus amigos acintieron mirando como Himeko les gritaba a los pobres trabajadores para que trabajaran con eficiencia, que eran unos incompetentes, en fin un monton de insultos, pero ellos solo la ignoraban y seguian trabajando, Miyako hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba que Himeko tratara a todo el mundo como si ella fuera superior, Boomer la abrazo provocando que sonriera felizmente.

-espero que esten listos- dijo Mitch llegando a la escuela, en su brazo izquierdo se podia ver una banda roja con las letras RCC en blanco, los 5 lo miraron con desprecio -despues de todo seria humillante que alguien venciera a los mejores de la escuela-

Momoko quería echarse le encima pero entre Butch y Brick la contuvieron disimuladamente, mitch solo se echo a reir sacandole la lengua, provocando que la chica se pusiera roja de la ira. -Mitch- su nombre en su boca era como una cucharada de medicina amarga.

-oh vamos, no me vean asi, no quiero que kaoru sea expulsada, me parecio la opcion ma factible- dijo aun sonriendo burlonamente.

-eso es tan falso como un billete de tres dolares- dijo Butch y Brick al mismo tiempo ahora siendo ellos los que querian echarse le encima y golpearlo hasta dejarlo morado - tu no eres de los que ayudan sin recivir nada a cambion- dijeron sospechando.

-tienen razon- admitio Mitch con su sonrisa ladina y hostil -si Kaoru sale del circulo tendra mas tiempo libre y Butch no estara con ella porque estara muy ocupado dirigiendo el equipo de boxeo y si ella sigue en el circulo solo tendre que ganarle a Butch y estar con ella-

-desgraciado- dijo Butch abansando hacia el pero sus amigos lo detuvieron con mucho esfuerzo apenas podian detenerlo

-di lo que quieras, eso ya no es un problema para mi Butch- le dijo Mitch mirandolo retadoremente, Butch le contesto la mirada de igual manera, provocando que salieran chispas por todos lados.

los demas alumnos solo los miraban como si se tratara de un bicho raro nunca antes visto, con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, Miyako desvio un poco la mirada podiendo ver a Kaoru con el uniforme del circulo que estaba entrando por la gran puerta del instituto.

-hola Kaoru- grito Miyako saludado a la chica captando la atencion de todos, Mitch y Butch dejaron de verse para poder ver a la chica morena, que estaba conversando con sus hermanos actuando como si no hubiera escuchado a Miyako gritar como una enloquecida su nombre.

El timbre solo por todos lados y los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, el dia paso normalmente y hasta que sono la campana que simbolizaba la hora del almuerzo.

-Kaoru ¿que haras despues de clases?- pregunto Miyako con su habitual sonrisa, la chica la miro y se quedo pensando un segundo.

-nada importante- dijo como si nada mientras comia tranquilamente al igual que los demas.

-¿no entrenaras?- pregunto Boomer extrañado.

La morena se quedo congelada por un segundo apretando el puño de su mano izquierda con fuerza, en sus ojos su fleco le hacia una sombra que evitaba ver sus ojos verde jad.

-no- dijo con simplesa levantando la mirada -esque,mi mama pidia que llegara temprano a casa porque queria que le ayudara con la cena-

-pense que no tenias que hacer nada importante- dijo Brick sin mirarla solo concentrandose en su almuerzo, ella lo miro insegura y Brick lebanto la vista solo para comprovar que estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada solo solto un suspiro.

-lo olvide- dijo rascando su nuca riendo nerviosamente.

-no puedes decirle que te atrasaras un poco- dijo Butch mirandola haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos -queria entrenar contigo para mañana- dijo suplicante con un sonrojo

-lo siento, se lo prometi, sera otro dia- dijo Kaoru terminandose toda su comida y lebantandose de la mesa -porque no practicas con Mitch, se llevan muy bien, por lo que veo tienen el mismo objetivo- dijo mirandolo friamente, Butch no supo a lo que se referia, pero Kaoru si. La apuesta, y con eso se retiro.

-eso fue raro- murmuro Brick mirandola extrañado

-algo oculta- dijo Boomer al igual que Brick.

-solo espero que este bien- dijo Butch algo inquieto jugando con sus dedos.

.

Kaoru caminaba por los pasillos deprimida y luego solto un suspiro al ver que termino en la piscina, al ambiente era oscuro y el agua formaba sombras en las paredes, se acerco y miro su reflejo sintiendose derrotada y aun no subia al cuadrilatero.

-talvez, luche antes de tiempo...- murmuro, una lagrima choco contra el agua de la piscina formando ondas, escucho alguien asercarse y lebanto la mirada sintiendose extrañamente asechada. se lebanto y aclaro su garganta -¿quien esta hay?- pregunto firmemente.

No optuvo respuesta, sacudio su cabeza, tomo un poco de agua y se la echo en la cara.

-se que estas hay, asi que sal cobarde- dijo denuevo provocando a su acosador o acosadora.

-¿lista para tu palisa?- pregunto Bell saliendo de las gradas con una sonrisa burlona, Kaoru sintio algo detras de ella, se volteo y cuatro chicos estaban hay duros e imponentes mirandola divertidos, ella solo miro a Bell.

-lo siento Bell- dijo Kaoru sonriente, no la provocaria, no esta vez, -toma el puesto si tanto lo quieres ami ya no me interesa- despues e eso trato de irse pero los chicos se lo impidieron.

-¿Kaoru Matsubara rindiendose?- dijo Bell impresionada y luego penso que nisiquiera valia la pena intentar luchar contra ella, eso enfurecio a Bell tanto que le dio una bofetada, Kaoru no hizo nada solo sonrio de lado.

¿que te hace pensar que quiero tu maldito puesto en el Circulo, me uni a la RCC para poder demostrar que soy mejor que tu- le grito furiosa, Kaoru no se movio, dos de los chicos la sujetaban de los hombros mientras ella tenia los brazos cruzados.

-no me digas que tienes miedo- dijo Bell riendo

-olvidaste quien te hizo esos moretones- dijo señalando los moretones que Bell tenia en todo el cuerpo, tanto en los brazos como en sus piernas, los chicos se burlaron de ella.

-pense que dirias una excusa para salirte de esta pelea entre tu y yo,asi que me tome la libertad de hacer esto- Bell chasqueo sus dedos y otros dos chicos salieron con Muroki (el hermano de Mina) que de porsi ya tenia varios golpes, al ver aquello a Kaoru se le dilitaron los ojos al ver tal escena.

-¿que hacen?- murmuro perturbada, casi ausente, mientras veia como golpeaban entre los dos al pobre chico -ya basta, el no tiene nada que ver- grito forcegeando y pataleando -Bell diles que se detengan- Bell la golpeo en el rostro de nuevo haciendo que esta conservara la calma, claro que la peliblanca jamas lo haria con esa intencion

Los chicos dejaron a Muroki y se fueron por ultimo lo lanzaron al agua semi-inconciente, los cuatro que sosptenian a Kaoru la soltaron y se fueron ella cayo de rodillas y Bell la tomo del cuello de la camisa

-tu vas a pelear contra mi, o si no atente a las consecuencias- le dijo a kaoru, para luego retirarse.

Kaoru se lanzo al agua sin dudarlo y tomo a Moruki lo saco del agua y comenzo a aplicarle RCP con fuerza, al segundo intento el chico escupio el agua, sin necesidad de que ella le diera respiracion boca a boca.

Moruki estas bien?- pregunto preocupada arrodillado al lado de el, quien seguia escupiendo agua -lo siento- pidio mientras se cubria la boca y naris con la mano, en eso Butch y Mina entraron hay por casualidad y vieron aquello, Mina se lleno de horror al ver a su hermano y Butch corrio hacia Kaoru.

Moruki se incorporo y abrazo a la morena- tranquilizate- le dijo a Kaoru -todo estara bien, yo creo en ti- dicho esto, su hermana lo ayudo a levantarse para llevarselo a la enfermeria.

Kaoru abrazo a Butch tristemente y el no comprendiendo nada la acepto

-lo siento, te empape- dijo mirandolo seriamente.

-me gusta estar mojado- Kaoru se echo a reir por eso

* * *

_Se lo que van a decirme T.T y es que no tengo escusa por no haber acutualizado con rapidez mi historia, pero pido una disculpa y en vez de dar escusas les contestare a todos y a cada uno de ustedes sus reviews que nos inspiran para seguir escribiendo n.n de verdad_

_P.D. no olviden contestar la pregunta del dia, y aqui las contestaciones_

**objet16: **oohhh si lo recuerdo n.n ya lo vi jeje me encanto

**Jek-red08: ¿**porque siempre quieres dejar a las chicas calbas Jess? jajaja, y boro tiene razon fue un idiota n.n, gracias por la comprencion

**ppgz: **tienes razon Butch es un idiota gracias por tu review n.n

**yiyi- sama y yuki- san: T.T **pense que ya nos abias olvidado QUE BIEN QUE ESTES MEJOR ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR ESO gracias por los reviews n.n

**Koolkat97: **¿te paso algo malo? estas bien... espero que si u.u, si necesitas algo puedes decirmelo


	18. un beso

**nota importante: no supimos que hacer con el capitulo especial T.T esque no pudimos decidirnos pero no se desanimen haremos capitulos especiales, solo esperen T.T lo prometemos, alguna idea, dejen reviews o un PM en nuestro perfil. gracias y lamentamos las molestias.**

Ojala y eso no los inspire a dejar de leer mi historia porfavor

la pregunta del dia de hoy sera:

¿quieren que en el siguiente capitulo comiencen las pruevas o ahora si el capitulo especial?

* * *

Kaoru estaba en la enfermería junto con Butch, Misa y los demas miembros del circulo, incluso Boomer estaba hay

-no puedo hacerlo- dijo Kaoru, todos los presentes la miraron confundidos.

-claro que puedes- dijo Yuko, la representante del circulo

-no, no puedo- dijo Kaoru mirando a Moruki y a Misa quien le tomaba la mano preocupada, por su hermano -no puedo pelear- murmuro formando puños con sus manos.

-¿porque no?- pregunto Brick preocupado -has peleado con personas mucho mejores que ella y les has ganado limpiamente, ¿que te impide hacerlo?-

-porque no puedo y ya- grito molestas asustando a mas de uno que estaba en la enfermeria -no lo entenderan- dijo saliendo de la enfermeria -de verdad lo lamento Misa, perdoname Moruki-

Dicho eso se fue, cuando iba por el pasillo se cruzo con los padres de Misa y Moruki, y salio corriendo del instituto, corrio tan rapido que casi se tropieza varias veces. pero no le impotaba mucho, corrio subio las escaleras y entro a su casa.

cuando abrio la puerta se encontro con su padre, ella le saco la vuelta y entro buscando a Shou y Dai

-¿que ocurre Kaoru?- preguntaron sus padres al verla tan angustiada, pero ella seguia buscando a sus hermanos.

-¿porque tanto escandalo?- preguntaron Dai y Shou saliendo de la habitacion de Dai ella los vio y los abrazo con fuerza, nadie sabia lo que le pasaba, y en sierta forma sentian que no debian preguntar... asi que solo la abrazaron.

-aqui estamos, todo bien- dijo Dai sonriento mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Pasaron varias horas, Kaoru fue con sus hermanos a su habiatacion, ahora estaba cambiada, tenia un pantalon negro y una camiseta verde con rayas negras, les conto lo que Bell habia echo y que habia llegado a su casa en ese estado porque tenia miedo de que les haya echo algo a ellos. Dai estaba molesto al igual que Shou.

-esque no es justo- grito Shou lanzando una almohada al suelo -es mi culpa-

-no es tu cula Shou, papa ya sabia lo del video, no tenia sentido que tu se lo dijeras- dijo Kaoru un poco deprimida.

-porque no le explicas a papa, talvez, asi te deje pelear, para que le des su merecido-

-no lo hare Dai- dijo Kaoru recarcandose en la pared -yo misma me busque esto, Bell solo esta vengandose, es solo mi culpa-

Sus hermanos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo, entonces escucharon como tocaban la puerta, ninguno de los tres se movio. Tokio abrio la puerta

-¿esta Kaoru?- pudieron escuchar los tres hijos Matsubara que estaban recargados en la puerta escuchando todo.

-claro- escucharon a su padre -pasa, Kaoru tienes visita- grito Tokio, los tres se miraron pur un segundo.

Kaoru no pudi evitar pensar que Mitch pudo llegar con la intencion de decirles a sus padres, que trataran de convencerla sobre la pelea. Kaoru salio de la habitacion alarmada. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

-hola Kaoru-

-BUtch... ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto aun sorprendida. Tenia un pantalon negro, una camisa gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra

-me preocupe por ti hoy en la escuela y queria saber si estabas bien- dijo mirandola serio.

Kaoru miro a sus padres, quienes miraban curiosos esa conversacion, la morena solto un suspiro incomoda, Butch lo noto y miro a los padres de Kaoru comprendiendo.

-¿podemos hablar afuera?- pregunto Butch nervioso por los padres de Kaoru, Tokio acintio despues de todo confiaba en Butch mas que en muchos chicos, incluso mas que en Brick.

-vamos- dijo Kaoru tomando una chaqueta negra de cuero y sus llaves, Butch la siguio y la puerta se cerro detras de ellos.

Butch fue el primero en salir a la calle sonriente miro a Kaoru y se acerco a una motocicleta negra con flamas azules.

-es la motocicleta de Boomer- dijo Kaoru mirandolo impresionada -¿como rayos es que te la presto?- grito emocionada.

Butch subio y encendio la moto mientras miraba a Kaoru con una sonrisa

-tuve que hacerle un favor a Miyako- murmuro un poco sonrojado -pero nada del otro mundo-

-¿un favor?- pregunto mientras se subia detras de Butch

-me pidio que fuera su modelo para un traje que esta diseñando- Kaoru se escho a reir con eso, Butch se molesto un poco y acelero provocando que Kaoru casi cayera de la motocicleta de no ser porque se aferro a la cintura de Butch.

-¿y tu accediste?- le grito para que la escuchara

-queria venir lo mas pronto posible- contesto un poco sonrojado -me preocupabas-

-¿que?- le pregunto, por el ruido no podia escucharlo bien.

-nada- grito acelerando mas.

pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, Butch bajo de la motocicleta al mismo tiempo que Kaoru, Butch la llevo hasta un arbol en especifico.

-Butch, esta es...- murmuro asombrada

-la casa del arbol- finalizo por ella con una sonrisa de lado -la que construimos juntos con ayuda de Brick-

Kaoru subio por las ramas del arbol, mientras Butch subia por las escaleras, en una competencia.

Cuando llegaron a la sima al mismo tiempo Kaoru sonrió un poco, cosa que hizo a Butch sonrojarse. En ese momento se escucho un gran trueno y la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente.

-genial- murmuro Butch -supongo que nos quedaremos aqui un rato-

-por mi no hay problema- dijo Kaoru sonriente -almenos estamos aqui y no haya afuera- Butch sonrio, bajo del arbol rapidamente alarmado -¿a donde vas?- pregunto Kaoru con la intencion de seguirlo

-no me tardo, espérame aquí- grito sin detenerse, Kaoru lo obedeció y decidio quedarse dentro de la casa, comenzando a ver todos los tesoros que tenian los tres cuando niños, segun Brick el seguia llendo de vez en cuando, pero desde que Butch se fue a ella no le interesaba mucho ir a un lugar que le recordara tanto al moreno.

Cuando se fue había estado deprimida por un tiempo, no sabia en que momento habia aprendido a superar que tal vez el jamas volveria, y a pesar de eso, hay estaba, en la casa del árbol esperando al chico de ojos verdes bastante irónico le parecía todo aquello.

Entre tantas cosas encontró una fotografía de Brick llorando mientras Kaoru le ponia una vendita en la mejilla a los 7 años, Butch estaba un poco sonrojado aunque parecía molesto, Kaoru sonrio un poco. La dejo en su lugar y encontro otra de Butch y Kaoru dándose un beso en los labios a los 10 años. Una apuesta, pero algo que hizo cambiar la manera de pensar de ciertas personas. Busco en su bolsillo encontrandose con un lapiz y escribio algo en la parte de atras.

Kaoru escucho una motosicleta y se acerco a la puerta dejando caer la foto accidentalmente. Butch bajo del veiculo con algo en ambas manos, Kaoru bajo del arbol y lo ayudo, ambos pusieron la motocicleta bajo el arbol para que no se mojara. cuando terminaron Butch le ofresio un cafe

-¿de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto Kaoru alarmada tomandolo

-es un secreto- dijo subiendo al arbol al igual que ella.

-esto se convirtio en algo de locos- dijo Butch mientras bebia de su vaso de cafe, Kaoru no dijo nada, miraba pensativa el lago desde la casa del arbol -pero todo saldra bien- dijo sonriente

-¿como puedes saberlo?- pregunto Kaoru aun sin mirarlo -yo no puedo asegurar que Bell pierda-

-confio en lo que creo, y yo creo en ti, y en todos los chicos del circulo, cuando los veo se les ve confiados y felices de permanecer a un lugar, todos parecen una familia y no quiero que eso acabe-

Kaoru lo miraba asombrada, Butch comenzo a reir nervioso.

-mi papa vio el video- dijo Kaoru seria, Butch dejo de reir -ya no quiere que entrene mas-

-entonces es por eso que estabas tan rara hoy en la tarde- Kaoru acintio mientras apretaba con fuerza el vaso de cafe.

-Bell amenazo al hermano de Misa, fue ella quien lo lastimo- dijo tomandose el cafe.

-¿que haras ahora?-

-voy a pelear- dijo terminandose el cafe, admitio seria, Butch estaba a punto de replicar pero Kaoru hablo antes -no quiero arriesgar a nadie mas, podria volver a atacar a alguien-

-pero si lo haces tu padre...-

-eso es lo de menos Butch, Bell dejo muy en claro lo que quiere y lo que esta dispuesta a hacer para obtenerlo.

-Kaoru piensalo bien- pidio Butch tratando de hacerla entrar en razon bastante preocupado, habia ido a su casa para tratar de hacer que aceptara el reto, y ahora estaba a punto de rogarle que no lo hiciera.

-ya lo hice, lastimaron a la niña tambien ¿quien sera el siguiente? ¿mis hermanos? ¿mis amigos? ¿tu?...- Butch se asombro por eso ultimo; porque lo dijo como un susurro mas para ella misma que para Butch. -no pienso dejar que nadie sufra por mi-

Butch sonrió -lo se- dijo simplemente asciendo que Kaoru sonriera. Cuando lo hizo la luna la ilumino, ambos voltearon pudiendo notar que había acabado de llover. Ambos bajaron y subieron a la motocicleta.

Cuanto Kaoru llego a su casa se encerro rápidamente con seguro, en su habitacion abrio el armario y reviso una mochila negra que estaba en la esquina de una repisa aparentemente escondida, la bajo con sumo cuidado y la abrio, verificando que nada le faltara, cerro la cremallera y la guardo nuevamente en su lugar.

-si salgo viva de esto, estare lista para morir- dijo sonriendo, cerro el armario y se echo a su cama mirando el techo, escucho una motocicleta encender para luego acelerar a toda velocidad, sonrio. Butch, era un gran amigo, sin duda habia extrañado esos momentos con el. Entonces Mitch paso por su cabeza y abrio los ojos un poco preocupada.

-¿que me esta pasando?- pregunto Kaoru lanzando su almohada al piso -esos idiotas me las van a pagar-

.

Butch conducia por las calles solas de la ciudad, cada vez bajando mas la velocidad. Decidio estacionarla y esconderla un poco, bajo y comenzo a caminar, las calles estaban muy desoladas, o almenos eso parecian, caminaba en silencio hasta que de un callejon salieron dos chicos, uno de ellos con el cabello blanco asi coo sus ojos, tenia una camiseta gris con una calabera negra y unos pantalones negros

-¿quien eres?- pregunto el chico del cabello morado con mechas negras y toda su ropa era negra ademas de tenener un pantalon con cadenas. Butch se quedo en silencio pensando si se habia equivocado de direccion.

-debe estar perdido- dijo el chico de cabello blanco restandole importancia a la presciencia del moreno, el chico de cabello morado se acerco a Butch el cual se puso en defenza rapidamente mirando seriamente a los chicos, ambos se miraron molestos como si lo que Butch habia echo los ofendiera.

-Blaz- dijo Butch reconociendo al chico de cabello negro.

-¿Butch?- murmuro Blaz mirandolo

-si solo viniste a molestar largate- grito el chico de cabello negro corriendo hacia el.

-espera Takumi- grito Blaz pero el chico no lo escucho se fue de lleno contra Butch.

Butch lo esquivo y comenzaron a pelear, Blaz corrio y Butch ya no pudo verlo, por esa distraccion Takumi pudo derribarlo, lo que aturdio a Butch por un segundo, Takumi estaba arriba de el y comenzo a golpearlo sin piedad, pero Butch se cubria bastante bien

-maldito desgraciado- grito Takumi forcegeando con el -hijo de Puta- Butch rodo en el suelo haciendo que el chico quedara debajo de el y ahora comenzando el a golpearlo. Takumi no podia bloquear sus golpea ya que ademas de que eran con mucha fuerza, eran ademas rapidos.

Butch se levanto escupiendo sangre, Takumi pateo sus rodillas ocasionando que tambaleara, dandole oportunidad de levantarse. Takumi le lanzo una patada en las costillas, que Butch bloqueo a la perfeccion.

-basta- grito una voz familiar para ambos. los dos voltearon encontrandose con Blaz, pero el no iba solo detras de el habia otros chicos uno rubio y el otro tenia el cabello rojo

-Boomer, Brick- grito Butch mirando feliz a sus amigos con ojos brillantes y llendo a ellos en forma chibi. Cosa que asusto a Takumi y Blaz.

-bipolar- murmuraron los dos.

-¿que haces aqui? que bueno que te encontre ¿tambien estabas perdido? o acaso ¿ellos te secuestraron?- dijo Butch señalando a los dos chicos mirandolo molesto, ellos solo rodaron los ojos.

-pase a visitar a unos amigos- explico Boomer mirando a los chicos que tenia delante mirandolo con ganas de golpearlo.

-¿que haces aqui?- pregunto Boomer mirando a Butch quien miro el piso por un segundo, saco una fotografia

-busco a una niña, se llama Dani tiene como 12 años-

Boomer miro a los chicos y ellos a su vez lo miraron, Boomer solto un suspiro mirando la fotografia.

-¿de donde sacaste esta foto?- pregunto Brick mirandolo seriamente.

-un amigo saco la fotografia del video y me la imprimio- explico Butch, luego miro a Boomer -Kaoru me dijo que la habia protegido y que por ella comenzo la pelea-

-acompañame- pidio Boomer con la cabeza comenzando a caminar

* * *

**guest**: no fue la semana pero espero que te guste esto

**Jek-red08: **esta bien, ya entendimos, Bell es una maldita bastarda... entre otras cosas, jeje pero no puedo matarla, esta historia no trata de eso, ahora que si quieres vere que puedo hacer respecto a eso en Warriors ¿te parece? saludos a Boro n.n

**ppgz/ sword of wind: **bueno... n.n bienvenida oficialmente a Fanfiction n.n jeje espero que tu estadia aqui sea agradabe y poder leer proximamente alguna historia tuya n.n lamento no haber echo el capitulo especial

**yiyi- sama y yuki- san**: no queremos desacernos de ti n.n al contrario nos gusta mucho que nos visites


	19. capitulo especial Psicosis

En la preparatoria, era un dia cualquiera todos iban a sus clases como zombies, bueno era comprensible, después de todo era lunes y era la primera hora. Aunque los miembros del circulo fueron citados al salon, todos estaban igual que cualquier estudiante.

-Kaoru- grito Miyako llegando con la morena que tenia bastante sueño

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto bostezando

-buenos dias- saludo riendo un poco por como actuaba la morena

-buenos dias- repitio acurrucandose en su haciento y quedandose dormida.

Butch entro al salon y la miro un buen rato, Entonces el tambien solto un bostezo y se quedo dormido en su aciento

-sin duda son muy parecidos- dijo para si misma -¿verdad Momoko?- pero la chica tambien estaba dormida -¿que les pasa a todos hoy?- dijo comenzando a preocuparse

-es por lo de el reto, ahora todos estan practicando hasta tarde- dijo Boomer entrando y soltando un suspiro canzado -es eso o se quedaron viendo el programa de zombies que sale los domingos a la media noche-

dicho eso todos se levantaron de golpe

-puedes creer que su hijo ahora sea un zombie- grito emocionada Kaoru moviendo las manos frenetica

-pero creo que hay esperanza- dijo Momoko sonriente, todo el salon la vio con curiosidad

-¿porque crees eso?- pregunto Brick con ojeras -su hermano lo traiciono y ahora esta solo, incluso tuvo que matar a su hijo-

-si, pero recuerdan que su esposa desaparecio con un grupo hace mucho, jamas volvieron a aparecer-

Comenzo a hacerse una discuison entre los cuatro, hablando sobre el programa, pero al final no llegaron a ninguna conclusion. El presidente estudiantil y Yuko fueron los ultimos en entrar.

-bueno chicos como saben, la competencia se acerca y el director nos dio el dia de hoy y mañana como practica- dijo Yuko mirandolos a todos.

-¿practica?- pregunto Momoko no comprendiendo

-bueno... sera mejor que el director se los explique personalmente- Brick levanto la mirada el escuchar aquello, en eso entro del director acompañado de otro hombre, todos guardaron silencio, al verlo entrar.

El director era un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos negros bastante amenazadores y serios, cualquiera diria que debia de tratarsele con cuidado, pero era un hombre bastante amable cuando se trataba de fraternizar con los estudiantes.

Kaoru miro a Brick quien se veia bastante nervioso.

-buenos dias miembros del circulo- saludo el director serio -el motivo por el que solicite esta junta es debido al hombre que esta aqui a mi lado, su nombre es Roberth Ryan y solicito la ayuda de todos ustedes para un proyecto-

-¿dijo Roberth Ryan?- gritaron todos levantandose de su haciento mirando al hombre -es una broma oh en verdad es el director de la serie de los muertos nacientes-

-veo que todos lo conocen- dijo el director mirando a Brick serio, quien trago saliva.

-bueno, es muy famosa esa serie- justifico Momoko sonriendo rescatando a Brick de la mirada de su padre. El director solto un suspiro y le dejo que Roberth se dirigiera a los estudiantes

-me da gusto que todos conoscan mi serie, lo que me ayudara no tener tantos problemas para relacionarnos entre nosotros, lo que yo solicite al director es que sus mejores estudiantes nos ayudaran con un nuevo programa, cada uno tendra una actividad que se les facilite, si aceptan por supuesto-

-claro- gritaron todos los estudiantes con bastante entuciasmo

-¿que clase de proyecto es?- pregunto Miyako curiosa.

-es una nueva serie, se titula Psicosis, es una trama de terror, en un pueblo misterioso tres hermanos y sus padres acaban de mudarse, pero en el pueblo esta maldito asi que tendran que enfrentarse a sus mayores miedos, junto con sus nuevas vecinas-

A todo mundo le encanto la idea y se llenaron de emocion aceptando la oferta del director.

-genial, entonces vamos a trabajar- dijo siniestro el hombre.

.

habia pasado unas horas y ahora todos los miembros del circulo estaban en un estudio de grabacion, el director hablaba con los actores y explicaba algunas cosas de las lineas.

-director- gritaba una chica corriendo hacia el asustado -los actores principales tuvieron un accidente automovilistico, dos de los hermanos se rompieron una pierna y el tercero tiene el cuello roto-

-esto es terrible- grito el director lleno de terror -no podemos hacer eso sin los principales-

-¿que haremos ahora?- pregunto la chica, el director se quedo pensando y miro a Brick, Boomer y Butch, mientras cargaban algunas luces y un microfono; luego vio a Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru.

-ustedes- grito el director a los chicos, quienes lo miraron un poco asustados por lo grave que su voz sonaba -vengan aqui- dijo, los chicos dejaron las cosas y se acercaron.

-si creo que puede funcionar- dijo mirandolos con lujo de detalle a cada uno -llevalos con las chicas de vestuario y maquillaje- la chica los tomo a los seis hasta donde Misa y Yuko se encontraban

-necesito que les pongas estos trajes- dijo la chica dandoles seis vestuarios diferentes para luego retirarse.

-¿que les paso?- pregunto Misa y Yuko mirandolos a los seis, que estaban en blanco.

-no tengo idea- dijeron finalmente mirando como el director gritaba e iba de un lado a otro.

.

-¿porque tenemos que hacer esto?- pregunto Kaoru mirando su vestuario, era un pantalon y camiseta negra

-es un favor para el director- dijo Miyako mirando el vestino azul oscuro que traia puesto.

-ademas solo estaremos aqui dos dias- dijo Momoko mirando su falda negra y la camiseta a cuadros rojos y negros.

-parecen unas antisociales desadaptadas- dijo Buth mirandolas con cara rara.

-lo dice el que tiene un uniforme de fut bol americano- dijeron las chicas.

-bueno... todos aqui parecen antisociales- murmuro Brick mirando a todos los actores, la mayoria tenian ropa negra o colores oscuros.

-espeto nosotros- dijo Boomer un poco raro, tenia un pantalon de mesclilla y una camiseta azul, al igual que Brick, el rubio miro a Miyako y no pudo despegar su vista de la chica, nunca la habia visto con ropa tan oscura, cosa que lo emocionaba. Se veia linda, pero no era su estilo.

-¿y que haremos ahora?- pregunto Butch mirando hacia todos lados.

-muy bien chicos- dijo el director acercandose a ellos quienes lo miraban con una cara de pocos amigos -espero que sepan actuar- pidio arrodillandose lleno de lagrimas, entre ellos se miraron.

-hicimos una obra en la escuela- murmuraron todos un poco apenados, todos al escuchar eso cayeron de espalda.

-bueno no importa, solo lean esto- dijo el director desilucionado entregandoles los libretos -esto sera un desastre, un desastre- murmuro lleno de desesperacion.

-a sus lugares- dijo su asistente, todos los extras se pusieron en su lugar al igual que los chicos, las chicas salieron del margen de la camara.

-en esta escena, tu Butch estaras en un partido, es el ultimo que jugaras con tus compañeros y te taclearan luego pelearan y se golpearan, hay entran tus hermanos a defenderte, y todo el equipo comenzara a pelear-

Butch se puso en poscicion, jamas habia jugado futbol americano, pero lo intentaria ¿que podia perder?

-accion- grito el director comenzando a firmar.

* * *

El que parecia el capitan grito varios movimientos que Butch creyo entender, le pasaron el balon y estaba a punto de lanzarlo cuando lo tacleo un chico de su tamaño se levanto y lo golpeo en el casco, Butch se levanto rapidamente y se quito el casco.

-¿cual es tu problema?- grito Butch aparentemente molesto

-es solo un juego, aprende a jugar, o abandona- le dijo mostrando una cara de burla -asi como tu padre ¿los abandono no es cierto?- Butch lanzo el casco al suelo y se lanzo contra el chico

-vamos- dijo Brick levantandose de las gradas, Boomer lo acompaño saltaron bajo el campo de futbol, todo el equipo ahora estaba peleandose por causa de Butch, quien no dejaba de golpear al chico, Brick tomo al otro chico y Boomer a Butch.

-suficiente- dijo el entrenador del equipo de Butch tomando al moreno que miraba al otro chico con ganas de matarlo

.

-¿se pelearon de nuevo?- pregunto una mujer de cabello rojiso y ojos azules mirando a sus tres hijos que estaban serios guardando unas cosas -no puedo creerlo, ni siquiera en su ultimo dia pueden quedarse en paz- les reprochava seria.

-no crees que ya nos has castigado suficiente con esta mudanza forzada- se quejo Brick serio mirandola, la mujer se quedo cayada, salio de la habitacion, los otros dos vieron a Brick.

-deberias disculparte- dijo Boomer -no es su culpa que estemos de mal genio-

-tines razon, es culpa de el- dijo señalando a Butch -por tu culpa nos peleamos en la escuela de nuevo-

-nadie pidio tu ayuda- dijo Butch molesto.-soy lo suficientemente hombre como para cuidarme solo-

-si claro- se burlo Brick -si eres tan hombre afronta tus responsabilidades-

-no trates de sonar como mi padre, porque no lo eres- grito Butch al vorde de la locura, despues de eso, hubo un enorme silencio.

.

-esta es la casa- dijo la madre de los chicos sonriente -¿no es linda?-

-si- murmuraron los tres mirando la enorme casa de dos pisos con diseño rustico.

-este lugar me da escalofrios- dijo Boomer entrando a la casa, por dentro, era oscura a pesar de tener tantas ventanas. Todos los demas entraron, Brick y Butch abrieron sus habitaciones y dejaron sus cosas hay, comenzado a explorar la casa.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, su madre abrio comenzando a conversar un momento, realmente a los chicos no les importaba mucho socializar el primer dia, sin embargo su madre no tenia esos planes.

-chicos bajen- pidio su madre, Butch y Brick bajaron encontrandose con tres chicas.

-ellas son nuestras vecinas-

-hola- dijeron los dos sin animos

-nuestros padres querian venir personalmente- se disculpo Momoko -pero tuvieron que irse a trabajar, vivo enfrente por si nesesitan algo-

-bienvenidos al vecindario- dijo la Miyako sonriente -yo vivo justo al lado de ustedes, y estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos en cualquier momento-

-oh cielos ya es tarde- exclamo su madre -volvere en unas horas- dijo su madre saliendo. Dejando a los tres solos

Boomer puso sus cosas en su cama y comenzo a sacarlas, estaba en eso, cuando escucho sobre el un golpe que le llamo la atencion, se diriguio a la puerta del ático, decidio abrirla y subio por las escaleras.

-es muy raro que hayan vendido esta casa- dijo Kaoru mirandola -de echo, es aun mas raro que la hayan comprado- dijo sonriente

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Butch mirandola

-¿no se los dijo la antigua dueña?- pregunto Momoko -en esa casa murieron algunas personas personas, este era utilizado como un consultorio psiquiatrico especial para las personas ricas- conto

-se dice que se siguen apareciendo en la casa, todas esas almas sin cordura- dijo Kaoru sonriendo -se que es apresurado, pero espero que nos dejen pasar algun dia-

el rubio busco el interruptor de la luz, cuando lo encontro, se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba

-hola- dijo temeroso -hay alguien aqui- escucho el llanto de una niña en el fondo, se acerco pero cuando llego se dio cuenta de que habia muchas cajas en la esquina, cuando las movio, encontro una serpiente enorme. -AHHH-

Brick y Butch escucharon el grito y rapidamente subieron las escaleras, Boomer choco con ellos lleno de miedo

-¿que paso?- preguntaron ambos

-hay una serpiente en el ático- grito Boomer lleno de pavor, las chicas entraron y se acercaron a los demas

-¿están bien?- pregunto Miyako acercandose con el

-habia una serpiente...- murmuraba.

-esta en shock- dijo Kaoru mirandolo -tranquilo, todo estara bien, llamare a mis padres y...-

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto Momoko

-no hay señal-

Todos buscaron sus celulares y no habia señal por ningun lugar

-una... niña- murmuro Boomer -una... una niña estaba aqui... la escuche... yo escuche su voz-

En ese momento una fuerte tormenta comenzo asustando a todos.

-diablos- dijo Momoko bajando por las escaleras, se acerco a la ventana dándose cuenta de la enorme tormenta.

-quedence aqui- sugirio Brick serio -al menos hasta que la tormenta pase- Las chicas aceptaron aunque Miyako no queria, al final terminaron convenciendola.

-quiero ir al baño- dijo Momoko un poco apenada despues de un rato de estar los seis en la sala.

-acompañame- dijo Brick levantandose del sofa, ambos subieron las escaleras, pero Brick volteo a ver a su hermano Boomer que seguia meciendose -cuidalo- le pidio a Butch, el moreno acintio mirando a su hermano.

Los dos subieron, Momoko entro al baño por un momento y Brick de mientras decidio investigar si encontraba de nuevo a la serpiente, subiendo al atico, mientras subia, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se cerraba poco a poco.

-¿crees que pase pronto la tormenta?- pregunto Miyako a Kaoru, ella se encogio de hombros. Mirando como el cielo se iluminaba con un gran rayo, segundos despues se escucho el trueno tan ensordecedor que la luz de la casa se apago.

Momoko se miro en el espejo y limpio su cara, estaba algo nerviosa por lo que le habia pasado a Boomer pero decidio que era muy normal que hubiera animales como esos en una casa que no habia sido usada en años. Se dirigio a la puerta y giro la perilla, pero se dio cuenta de que no podia abrirla.

-oigan- grito tratando de abrir la puerta, debajo todos escucharon sus gritos y decidieron subir. Brick tambien los escucho y decidio bajar, cuando trato de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no podia. comenzando a golpearla.

-¿estan bien?- pregunto Butch agitando la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero no funcionaba.

-saquenme de aqui- Momoko gritaba tan desesperada que sus amigas se preocuparon-

-¿que le pasa?- pregunto Butch mirando a Kaoru ella miro ha otro lado y luego lo miro a el

-es claustrofobica- dijo Kaoru asustada de su amiga, Kaoru intento ayudar a Butch pero de la nada salio empujada hacia otro cuarto chocando contra la pared, se levanto tratando de llegar a la puerta pero antes de eso se cerro en su cara. Se giro para mirar el cuarto, dandose cuenta que en una de las esquinas habia una enorme telaraña llena de arañas negras que comenzaba a dirigirse a ella.

-maldita sea, no se abre- grito Butch, finalmente decidio retroceder un poco para luego lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta. Cuando logro desatorarla, tanto Momoko como Brick y Kaoru salieron los tres palidos. de su respectiva habitacion.

-¿estan bien?- pregunto Miyako mirando a sus amigas, ambas comenzaban a derramar lagrimas llenas de angustia.

-me largo de aqui- dijo histerica Kaoru tratando de abrir la puerta de la entrada sin conseguirlo. -¿que quieres de mi?- grito hacia la nada, de repente a todos comenzaban a pesarles los parpados extrañamente, cada vez mas.

hasta que al final quedaron inconcientes. El sonido de un celular sono despertando a todos con un enorme dolor de cabeza.

-¿hola?-

-chicos... no creo poder llegar, me quedare en un hotel esta noche, es peligroso que me baya con esta tormenta conduciendo... cuidencie- dicho eso, la llamada termino.

-¿mama?- murmuraron los tres mirando el celular.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, todos tenian en su brazo una muñequera de las que usaban en los manicomios para identificar a sus pacientes.

-¿que es esto?- pregunto Miyako llena de angustia, todos se quedaron cayados -¿que demonios pasa aqui?- dijo gritando comenzando a llorar en posicion fetal.

-¿que esta pasando?- pregunto Butch leyendo su muñequeara "el pasiente presenta esquisofrenia y ataques de anciedad" Todos tenian algo diferente escrito en sus muñequeras, y los llenaba de terror, Momoko presentaba "fobia a los lugares concurridos"; Miyako "psicologicamente es un niño" Kaoru "fobia a las arañas y doble personalidad" Boomer "Fobia a las serpientes" Brick "delirios de persecusion"

-no lo se...- murmuro asustado

continuara...

* * *

-eso fue increible- gritaban todos los chicos del circulo.

-nuestro primera grabacion fue todo un exito- dijo el director super entuciasmado -ahora mis estrellas, deben saber que cuento con ustedes para que esto sea un exito- les dijo a las chicas y a los chicos, que estaban un poco palidos.

-una serpiente real- murmuraba aun Boomer, ya que a el realmente le aterro esa escena.

-claro, no podemos dejarlo inconcluso ¿cierto?- pregunto Brick sonriente, los demas acintieron.

.

Al dia siguiente, muchos chicos y chicas se acercaban cada momento a los seis pidiendoles autografos y esas cosas, al principio estaban felices, pero las siguientes semanas se volvio algo tedioso.

El programa tuvo tanto excito que los medios de comunicacion no tardaron en llegar para "acosarlos".

-esto ya me esta cansando- dijo Kaoru bajando un poco los lentes de sol que traia dejando ver sus ojos verdes.

-ni que lo digas- dijo Boomer molesto -si vuelvo a ver una serpiente, juro que se la lanzare al director en la cara- grito molesto ocultando su rostro en una revista.

-¿pero que podemos hacer?- pregunto Momoko acomodandose una bufanda que traia ocultando su rostro.

-simple... dejar el programa- dijo Brick bajando mas su gorra roja para que hiciera sombra en sus ojos.

-no podemos hacer eso- se quejo Miyako -el director cuenta con nosotros, ademas los miembros del circulo... a ellos tambien los abandonariamos-

-pero no podemos quedarnos como si nada, no puedo ir a la casa de Kaoru porque llegan camarografos- dijo Butch molesto, cuando todos escucharon eso miraron a BUtch con cara de sorpresa.

-¿vas a la casa de Kaoru? ¿desde cuando?- pregunto Brick y Momoko.

-masomenos desde que Brick va a casa de Momoko- dijo Boomer de verdad leyendo su revista.

Los pelirojos se pusieron rojos a mas no poder por eso

-¿ya se lo dijiste?- pregunto Kaoru a Brick, quien nego con la cabeza.

-no... bueno... si... bueno... aun no estoy listo-

-¿acaso un nuevo romance entre el elenco de Psicosis?- dijo un periodista, en eso todos los chicos se echaron a correr, dandose cuenta de que los medios estaban persiguiendolos.

.

-Momoko- dijo Brick acercandose a ella, ella lo miro y sonrio. Estaban en la escuela, siendo especificos en la biblioteca.

-¿si Brick?- pregunto sonrojada.

-se que hemos sido compañeros un largo tiempo... y quisiera decirte que...-

Entonces los de una cadena televisiba se acercaron.

-Brick, el hermano mayor de la serie Psicosis ¿algunas palabras para nuestra cadena?- pregunto la mujer sonriente.

-dejenos en paz- gritaron los dos echandose a correr.

.

-conoces mis sentimientos... y yo los tuyos...- dijo Brick tomando sus manos, ahora estaban en el set de grabacion, ella traia ropa desgarrada, ademas de un maquillaje que la hacia ver como una maniatica.

-eso creo... no se que pensar Brick... yo... te...-

-Brick te quiero en el charco de sangre, ahora- grito el director, Brick miro a Momoko y ella sonrio

-ve- le pido, el fue resignado y se acosto en el charco de sangre.

.

Boomer, Miyako, Brick, Butch y Kaoru estaban jugando cartas en casa de Kaoru mientras sus hermanos miraban su programa, ahora Kaoru estaba encerrada en el sotano mientras algo la lanzaba por todas partes, pero ella parecia no importarle, de echo parecia disfrutarlo y sonreia.

-gane- dijo Kaoru sonriendo comenzando a celebrar.

-ahh- gritaron sus hermanos por una escena de la serie, los chicos dejaron de celebrar al mirar la television -¿porque nadie besa a nadie?- pregunto Shou molesto

-es un programa de miedo Shou, no tiene porque haber besos en un programa de miedo- dijo Kaoru tomando el control y cambiando el canal. En eso se escucho el timbre, Kaoru abrio rapidamente y cerro cuando Momoko entro.

-hola- saludo a todos sonriendo.

-hola- devolvieron el saludo, pero Brick fue el unico que se puso de pie.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto un poco ancioso, ella asintio.

-Momoko, he tratado de decirte esto, todo el mes, pero no puedo, y lo hare antes de que otra cosa pase, me gustas, quiero estar contigo, te amo, estoy loco por ti, y quiero que seamos novios- Momoko sonrio alegre y acintio feliz para luego darle un beso.

-hay esta tu beso hermano- dijo Kaoru sonriendo. al igual que los demas.

En ese momento camarografos entraron a la caza de golpe y se acercaron a todos, los hermanos Matsubara gritaron unas cuantas cosas pero nadie les hacia caso, Tantas luces no dejaban ver bien a los chicos, comenzando a cegarlos.

.

En ese momento todos los chicos del circulo se levantaron de golpe de sus acientos. Se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

Minutos despues llego el director al lado de otro hombre.

-buenos dias miembros del circulo- saludo el director serio -el motivo por el que solicite esta junta es debido al hombre que esta aqui a mi lado, su nombre es Roberth Ryan y solicito la ayuda de todos ustedes para un proyecto-

-¿dijo Roberth Ryan?- gritaron todos levantandose de su haciento mirando al hombre -es una broma oh en verdad es el director de la serie de los muertos nacientes-

-veo que todos lo conocen- dijo el director mirando a Brick serio, quien trago saliva.

-bueno, es muy famosa esa serie- justifico Momoko sonriendo rescatando a Brick de la mirada de su padre. El director solto un suspiro y le dejo que Roberth se dirigiera a los estudiantes

-me da gusto que todos conoscan mi serie, lo que me ayudara no tener tantos problemas para relacionarnos entre nosotros, lo que yo solicite al director es que sus mejores estudiantes nos ayudaran con un nuevo _proyecto- _

_En cuanto lo escucharon, todos los miembros del circulo voltearon a ver a los seis. _

_-lago de aqui- gritaron todos molestos -acosador de privacidad- ese era uno de los insultos que ni el director ni Robert comprendieron, finalmente Roberth salio del salon del circulo con una caja._

_-baya, que caracter, solo les iba a pedir que me ayudaran a repartir estos foyetos, por la escuela- Roberth se encogio de hombros, dentro de la caja habia posters con tres chicos y tres chicas con braceletes de muñequeras y que estaban frente a una casa enorme y tetrica._


End file.
